Its always been you
by AprilC3604
Summary: Trish Singer is Bobbys daughter. A few years ago she dated Dean until he left to go on the road with his dad. What happens when he shows back up asking her to go with him to get Sam and she joins them on the road. Set during season 1*First fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Ok so this is my first story and I really hope it doesn't suck to bad.**_

_***I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.***_

**Chaperter One**

Trish Singer is the daughter of Bobby Singer. She is around the same age as Dean and Sam. They all grew up together and went on hunts together. She is 3 years younger than Dean and a year older than Sam. When she turned 18 years old, Trish and Dean began seeing each other. All thought both dads were against it, they didn't care, they loved each other. Eventually, John and Bobby got used to the idea of there kids dating, but sometimes things are too good to last.

A few months later, Sam left for college after a huge fight with John. After this John became distant and Dean was right there with him. Trish didn't know what to say or do to help Dean. Hunting seemed to be his number one priority now and that's all.

"What do you mean you have to go?" a tearful Trish said to Dean

"Dad need my help, I have to go you know that" he said packing his car trying not to look at her.

"So were you going to tell me or just leave like last time?"

"Honestly I thought it would just be easier to call you when I meet up with dad."

"Easier for who, you?" she said getting more pissed off by the minute.

"Yes because I knew you would act this way if I told you. Damn it Trish what the hell is your problem. I'm a hunter, that's my job and that who I am. I can't keep staying here playing house!"

If looks could kill he would be six feet under right now. Trish had no idea what had happen to him over the past year but he wasn't the same Dean.

"I know that's who you are and I never asked you to stay. If you didn't want to be here you should have left a long time ago."

"That's not how I meant it and you know it don't make me out to be the bad guy here." Dean said

"How did you mean it then because I would really like to know?"

Dean could hear the hurt in her voice. He just looked at her knowing there was nothing he could say to make her understand.

"Look I really don't have time for this I have to go"

"Fine you know what, just go I don't want to waist anymore of your time!" she yelled as she started to walk away.

"You are acting really fucking childish you know that Trish!!"

She turned and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You know your right; it was childish of me to think you cared about anything else but yourself and hunting!"

"Fuck you Trish! If that's what you think of me then I'm done!"

With that said her turned and got into his car and left her. She walked in her house to see her dad standing in the door way. He had heard the whole thing. He could see tears in her eyes and he didn't know what to say so he just pulled her into a hug.

"Trish.." Bobby began but she cut him off.

"Dad please don't say I told you so… ok?"

"I wasn't going to say that, but deep down you knew he wasn't going to stay forever, hes going to do what John wants him to do."

" I know I just thought I meant more to him."

She let go of her dad and walked upstairs to her room and cried herself to sleep. She new that Dean wasn't coming back this time and what they had was over.

**2 years later**

Dean had been on the road with John for about 2 years now and he thought about Trish everyday. He tried everything to keep his mind off her including hooking up with every girl in sight, but nothing worked. He missed her and everything about her.

One morning after a salt and burn case with John, Dean woke to find his dad was gone. He called his number over and over and got nothing. After a few days of not being able finding him he knew he needed help. Sam was the first person that came to mind but he knew he would need back before going to see Sam after the last time he saw him and who better than his best friend, Trish Singer. Dean sighed knowing he was the last person she wanted to see after 2 long years, but he had to find his dad. So he made the long drive to South Dakota.

_****Ok so there it is. Please read and review. This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Everyone has to start somewhere.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Don't own any thing, just for fun!**_

**Chapter 2**

Dean arrived at Bobby's the next day. When he pulled up, he didn't see Trish's car and didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed. He sat there for a few minutes trying to think of what he was going to say to her after all this time. Finally he got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked. After a few more knocks Bobby came to the door.

"Hey Bobby long time no see." Dean said a little nervous.

"Well if it isn't Dean Winchester himself. I haven't heard from you in a long time boy. Come in."

Dean walked in and the first thing that caught his eye was a picture of Trish. He had almost forgotten just how beautiful she was. This was going to be a lot harder than her thought.

"So what brings you this way Dean?" Bobby said snapping Dean back to reality.

"I can't find dad. He just took off about 3 days ago and he's not answering his phone."

"I wish I could help, but I haven't seen john in a few months." Said Bobby

They just stood there. Dean knew he had to tell Bobby why he was really there.

"I was thinking of going to see Sam and ask him for help and.."

Bobby cut him off "and you were going to ask Trish to go with you and make it easier right?"

Dean looked at Bobby and was really hoping he wasn't about to kick his ass out the door.

"Kind of….is she around?"

"No she's out, but she should be home later. I have to say boy you are playing with fire."

"What do you mean; she's not still pissed is she?" Dean asked

Bobby just looked at him and frowned. "You're not exactly on her Christmas card list. You haven't talked to her in 2 yrs and now you just show up wanting her help. You are 10 kinds of Crazy."

"I guess I was hoping she could put the past behind her long enough to find dad."

Bobby sighed. "Look you are welcome to stay and ask her yourself but I have no control over my daughter." " I have to go get ready for a job I have over in Minnesota she should be back soon."

"Thanks Bobby"

Dean went into the living room and sat down. He sat there for what seemed like a lifetime waiting on her to get home. He had no idea how she was going to react seeing him. As he sat there he couldn't help but think back to all the good times they had there and it made him smile. He remembered everything from the first kiss, the first I Love You, and their first time (well hers anyway). God he missed her. A few minutes later he heard a car door and new it had to be her. He just sat there waiting getting more nervous by the minute. Finally the door opened and there she was. She was more beautiful now than she was back then.

Trish didn't even see him she just walk to the kitchen and put her stuff down and began to look though the mail on the table. Dean slowly walked up behind her and stopped.

"Hey Trish"

She froze. She new there was only one person who could make her heart beat as fast as it was, Dean Winchester. She turned around to see him smiling at here.

"Surprise" he said and he felt like an ass.

"What the hell are you doing here Dean?"

"We need to talk. Dads missing and I need your help."

"My help?" she asked. "What do you want me to do I haven't seen or heard from him in a few months."

"I know I was thinking of going to see Sam."

She just stood there with her arms crossed. She couldn't believe after all this time he had the nerve to ask her for help. He must be out of his mind.

"So what you're saying is you want me to go with you to Stanford and sweet talk Sam into dropping everything to hit the road with you to find John is that right?"

"Pretty much" he said

"Forget it you're a big boy you can do it yourself, you don't need me remember"

She walked passed him and headed upstairs to see is her dad needed any help getting packed. Dean new the only way to get her to talk to him was to piss her off and he knew just how to do that.

"You are acting like a selfish bitch. It took a lot for me to come here and ask for your help."

She spun around and gave him one hell of a death glair. "Excuse me? You're calling me selfish? Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

"Oh come on sweetheart, the only reason you won't help is because you are still pissed I left you."

"Don't flatter yourself Dean and don't call me sweetheart." "Give me one good reason I should help."

"If your dad was missing wouldn't you do anything to find him?" "Please Trish" he begged and dean never begged and she new that.

She new he had a point and he must have been really worried to ask for her help.

"Give me time to pack my bag"

She walked up the stair and saw a smiling Bobby standing in the hall.

"Not one word dad" She said as she went into her room and shut the door.

She packed her clothes, guns and everything she would need for awhile. She thought if he was going to drag her all the way to Stanford then she was going to stay until they found John.

Bobby walked outside to start packing his car. He looked over and saw Dean sitting on his car waiting for Trish. So he did what any father would do and that's go put the fear of God in that boy.

"Listen Dean I am only going to say this once so you better listen and listen well." "That is my baby in there and if anything happens to her I will personally rip every appendage from you body, got it?"

Dean looked at him seeing how serious he was." Yes sir"

Just this Trish walked out of the house and to Dean's car and put her stuff in the trunk. She walked over to her dad and gave him a hug and told him to be careful and call her when he's done. She got into the car and it still looked and smelt the same as always. Dean knew what she was thinking. He knew that look all to well.

"You ready?" He said looking at her.

"Just keep it on the road" she never looked at him.

This was going to be a long trip.

_**Ok so that's as far as I have got so I would really love to know what you think. Thanks for readying**___


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: First I want to say thank you so much for the review!. They meant so much to me.**_

_**Once again…. I do not own supernatural.**_

**Chapter3 **

Dean and Trish had left her house around 8p.m. It was about a 24 hour drive to Stanford and they had only been on the road for about 4 hours and neither of them had said a word. Dean caught himself looking over at her from time to time. He didn't really know what to say to her or if he should say anything, so he just turned the music up and drove.

"Hey pull over at the next exit" She said

"Why?" he looked over at her

"Because you need gas and I'm hungry."

Dean hadn't even noticed he was getting low on gas. He was to busy trying to think of something to say.

The next exit was 5 miles up the road. Dean pulled off the exit and saw everything was closed except a small dumpy motel. He pulled up to a gas station to see when they opened up and it said they would open at 5a.m.

Trish trough her hands up "this is just great"

Dean didn't think it was too bad actually because it had been close to 18 hours since he last sleep. He pulled up to the motel and looked over at her.

"Look the gas station will be open in a few hours. Let's just stay here and get a little sleep"

"Fine" she said knowing that she and Dean alone in a small room wasn't the best idea.

Dean got out of the car and walked in to the small motel office and rang the bell. A little old man came out from the back and walked up to the desk.

"What can I do for you son?" the man asked

"I need to get a room for the night please" he replied

"Ok but all I have are room with a king bed, is that ok?"

Dean stood there and thought to himself that is he walks back out there with a room with one bed, Trish was going to kill him. He decided to take his chances because there was no way in hell he was letting her stay in a room buy herself in a place like this.

"That's fine"

Dean paid for the room, took the key and walk back outside to the car. Trish was just sitting in there playing with her phone when he got in the car. He drove around to their room. They got out and got what they needed out of the trunk and walked in the room.

"Are you serious Dean?"

"Sorry this was all they had and I wasn't going to let you stay alone. I'll sleep on the floor" Dean walked in and put his stuff down. He got a few things out of his duffle and went to take a shower. Trish walked in and closed the door. Deep down she knew he didn't do this on purpose and she didn't mean to sound so bitchy. She pulled out her ac/dc shirt and a pair of shorts and got ready for bed.

As she lay there listening to the shower run, she started to think about Dean like always. Tonight she just so happen to be thinking about there first kiss.

_**Flashback 5 yrs ago**_

_John and Bobby had just left to go work a case 2 towns over. It was a small job so Dean, Sam, and Trish decided to stay at her house. It was getting late and Sam decided to go to bed. Dean was in the kitchen cleaning some guns and Trish was in the living room brushing up on her Latin. Every so often Dean would look up and just stair at her. He had been doing it all night and he finally decided to get up on go in there with her. He sat down next to her and started to watch T.V._

"_What's up?" she asked never taking her eyes away from her book fearing he would see how nervous she was._

"_Nothing just thought I would come watch some TV. for awhile._

_Trish sat there getting more and more nervous. She has had the biggest crush on Dean for awhile now. Every time he was near her heart started to race. They both just sat there for what seemed like forever._

"_Where did Sam go" he asked_

"_he went to bed about an hour ago" she answered never taking her eyes off the book._

"_Hey Trish, can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure what is it?"_

"_Are you and Sam like a thing or something?"_

_That got her attention. She put her book down and looked at him._

"_What? God no we are just friend."_

_He looked at her and smiled. "Good I would hate for Sam to get pissed at me."_

_She had no clue where this was going. She had never had those kind of feelings for Sam and he felt they same. They had cleared that up along time ago._

"_Get mad at you for what?" she asked with a confused look on her face._

"_This" was all he said and his lips were on hers. It was better than she ever imagined it would be and she thought about it a lot. The kiss was soft and passionate and all she could think was "god this man can kiss." They finally parted and just looked at each other. Both were speechless. They knew that this was the start of something they had both been wanting to a long time._

_**End Flashback**_

Trish lay there and couldn't help but smile. She heard the shower cut up and remember that was a long time ago. She still loved Dean and had thought about him everyday. She just wondered if he ever thought of her.

The bathroom door open and Dean walked and to see Trish curled up on her side facing the wall. We walked over and made sure the door was locked and grabbed a pillow and blanket from one of the drawers. All of a sudden he looked up when her heard her speek.

"Dean you don't have to sleep on the floor, I don't bite"

He just smiled "If I remember right you do sweetheart"

"Keep talking and I'll change my mind" she said as she pulled back the covers and he got in.

Dean lay on his back just looking at the ceiling. He was really getting worried about his dad and seeing Sam. Trish rolled over and looked at him and she could tell he was worried. She knew him and almost everything about him.

"Dean I'm sure John is fine. We'll find him" she said hoping to ease his mind a little.

"I know, this is just so unlike him" he said rolling over to look at her. For the first time all day she just smiled at him. He knew he still loved her just as much as ever and leaving her was the hardest thing he ever had to do. He just wished he could tell he that.

Neither for them knew what to say next so they just lay there looking at each other. Dean wanted her so bad right know like many nights before. Just them he decided to go it. He put his had the back of he head and pulled her to him.

"Thank you" he whispered to her and slowly kissed her. She gave in and kissed him back. No matter what he's done he was still the best damn kisser, she thought. The kiss started to get more passionate and he slowly started moving his hand down her stomach and between he legs. He heard a slight moan from her had started to rub the outside of her shorts. It felt so good but she knew they had to stop so she pulled away.

"I think we need to just sleep"

He looked at her thinking maybe he had gone to far, so help pulled his hand back up "I think your right"

They both rolled over facing away from each other and went to sleep.

_**Ok so there is it. Hope you guys liked. Let knew know what you thought **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thanks to Sophie and eminemchick15 for your review. They mean so much.**_

_**Don't own supernatural!!**_

**Chapter 4**

Dean woke up at around 5:30 and saw Trish was nowhere in the room. He jumped up and got dressed and was about to call her when she walked in the door holding 2 cups off coffee and a bag of donuts.

"What the hell Trish, you can't wake someone up and tell them you're leaving?" Dean snapped at her.

"Well good morning to you to" she said as she walked over to the table and sat the bag down. "I just went across the street to get breakfast, not flee the country".

He felt bad for snapping at her the way he did. The last thing he expected was for her to be gone when he woke up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to yell I just woke and you were gone and I thought…….I'm sorry ok?"

Dean walked over to where she was sitting at the table. They finished their breakfast, packed up and hit the road. They still had a 20 hr drive ahead.

They were both quit, neither really knew what to say. Dean thought he should apologize for what has happened between them.

"Trish look about last night…." She cut him off before he could finish.

"Dean lets not go there ok, its fine we both had a long day and just got carried away."

"ok then glad to clear that up" he said

The last thing she wanted was for the next few hours to be awkward.

"So Dean I have to tell you I haven't talked to Sam in a few weeks."

"Why not?"

"Well he's had a lot going on with finals and moving in with his girlfriend"

"Wait Sammy has a girlfriend?" Dean said with a slight grin on his face.

Trish frowned at him "Yes and why is that so amusing to you? Sam happens to be a very good looking guy."

Dean felt himself getting a little jealous at that fact that Trish ,HIS TRISH, thought that Sam was good looking.

"You got a thing for Sam now or something?" he asked and she could tell he was jealous.

"No but I'm not blind, I've always thought he was very handsome."

That was it, Dean had to change the subject before the first thing he did when they got to Stanford was punch Sam.

"But you know I'm better looking and plus I know what makes you scream." He said looking at her with that cocky grin on his face.

"You are a pig Dean Winchester." She said trying to control the sudden urge to slap him.

"But you know I'm right"

"I don't remember"

"Well maybe I should refresh your memory."

She just gave him a look from hell. She could believe he just said that so she thought she would hit him were it hurt and she knew just how to do that. She slid over next to him and whispered in his ear.

"No thanks baby. If it was that good I would remember it." She slid back over and reached down to grad her book. She knew he was staring at her but she never looked at him. Dean wanted so bad to pull over at the next stop and fuck her right there in the front seat. He honestly thought about it but he figured that's not the best way to get back on her good side so he didn't say another word.

A few hours past and not much had been said between the two. Finally Trish decided it was time to get some answers she has waited 2 yrs to get and get a few things off her chest.

"Why did you leave me Dean?"

"What?

" I said why did you leave me?"

Dean could see tears building in her eyes and he knew this was going to be hard.

"Trish do you really want to do this now"

"yes we have 10 hours left I think we need to clear the air."

"There's nothing to say. I had to leave, you got pissed and that was that."

As Dean sat there, he started to think about that day and what had really happened.

_**Flashback**_

_Dean had been at Trish's for a few days now. Things were a little tense but were getting better. He had promised her that he would stay for a few days. One afternoon Trish had left to go get something for her day and Dean was working on the Impala when he got a call from his dad._

"_Hey dad what's up?"_

"_Dean… Play times over I need you to get to Kansas ASAP."_

"_Ok I'll leave first thing in the morning"_

"_No you'll leave now and that's an order." John demanded_

"_Dad I can't leave now I promised Trish I would be here until tomorrow night. Cant it wait?" Dean new that he had better have a damn good reason if he was going to break him promise._

"_No it can't. I shouldn't have to explain myself, this is your job and I expect you to do it." Dean could tell John was getting pissed._

"_I just want to know what is so important it can't wait."_

"_Fine if you must know I got a lead on what ever it was that killed your mother. I don't what you saying anything to Bobby and especially not Trish you got me? Do what you have to do but I want you on the road in half an hour. Its time to do you job Dean." That's all that was said and John hung up the phone._

_Dean never disobeyed an order and didn't plan to start now. He went upstairs and packed his stuff. He was hoping to be gone by the time Trish got back so he would have to lie to her……again. Just as he was packing his car she pulled up and got out. He knew this wasn't going to end well._

_**End Flashback**_

Dean looked over at her and could tell she was upset. Just when he was about to talk she spoke.

"I was never pissed at you for leaving. I was hurt that you didn't give me a reason you just left and that was it. I just want to know what I did wrong or did you just not love me anymore because if that's the case its fine I just need to know."

That was all he could take. How could she think he didn't love her or she did anything wrong. She was perfect to him. He saw a dirt road coming up and took it. Trish never looked up at him because she didn't want him to see her cry. He stopped the car and turned it off. He sat there for a few minute before turning to look at her.

"Trish look at me" she did with tears in her eyes.

Dean just looked at her and knew if he wanted to tell her how he felt is was now or never.

"I am only going to say this once so listen ok don't talk. You did nothing wrong. When Sam left it was hard on dad and I didn't want to disappoint him. I never meant to push you away. At the time I just didn't know what to do, and if you honestly think that I didn't love you then you are crazy. Leaving you that day was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. From the second I left it was always you I thought about, always you I wanted to be with. I have never stopped loving you. I thought I was doing the right thing. If I could go back I would have just took you with me. I don't ever wont you to think I didn't love you."

By this time she was crying her eyes out. She didn't know what to say and even if she did she didn't know if she could get it out. Dean moved closer to her and cupped her cheek and gently wiped a tears way with his thumb.

"Hey why are you crying" he asked her finding it a little funny

"Because that's the sweetest thing you have ever said. It was a total chick flick moment."

Dean started to laugh a little "if you ever tell anyone I will deny the whole thing"

Trish finally stopped crying a little and just look into his beautiful green eyes

"I still love you Dean. I always have."

He just smiled at her. "It is so good to hear you say that because I love you so much and I am so sorry for leaving but you know what, you are stuck with me know because I will never leave you again"

Dean leaned in a kissed her. It was even better than last night because they knew that they still loved each other and nothing would change that.

_**Ok so I decided to stop here because I really wasn't sure where to go next. Do they have a little get together in the impala or just get back on the road. I don't know. So let me know.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n I don't own Supernatural ……although I would love to own Dean for a day or two. Who wouldn't? Any who awesome reviews!!!**_

**Chapter 5**

Dean couldn't bring himself to pull away from the kiss. He wanted this moment to last forever. The longer they kissed, the more heated it became. Dean started placing gentle kisses down her neck until he came to the top button of her shirt. He looked at her to see if he should continue and she gave him a small grin and slightly bit at her bottom lip. He knew he was good to go. He slowly started to unbutton her shirt all the way down to the last button. Trish shifted so that her back was against the passenger door. Dean moved over her and captured her mouth with his. Once again he made his journey downwards until he got to the edge of her bra. He licked along the top and pulled the fabric aside. Trish let out a small moan as he took her breast into his mouth and started licking and nipping on it. The things this man could do with his tongue would send any woman over the edge. She reached down and pulled him up into a passionate kiss. Her hands made there way between then and she began undoing his belt and jeans.

"Trish we don't have to do this now, we can stop you know." He wanted to make sure this is what she wanted.

"I want to ……..I want you Dean."

That's all he needed to hear before he sat back and took off her jeans before doing the same to his own. Trish lifted up and removed her panties and dropped them to the floor. After Dean took off his boxers, he leaned back over her and kissed her as they slid down into the seat. He continued to kiss her as he placed himself at her entrance. Trish let out a gasp as he entered. She had forgotten just how big he was and it had been awhile since she had been with anyone. Dean went slowly at first letting her adjust to him. It didn't take long before she started moving her hips to let him know she was ready. He placed one hand on the door and the other under her as he began the thrust in and out of her. It wasn't long before she could feel herself getting closer to climax. She began to rock her hips against him.

"Oh God Dean……Please don't stop!!"

"Fuck Trish you feel so good baby"

Dean started to make his thrust harder and faster. Both were moaning and gasping for air. He felt her tighten around him and she came screaming his name. He always loved how vocal she was.

Dean never slowed his pace. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and just keep going faster and harder with each thrust. He could feel the pressure building within him.

"Oh god Trish I love you so fucking much"

"I".. Gasp.. "Love you" she could hardly breathe.

Seconds later he came and was moaning her name. He collapsed on top of her and neither of them wanted to move but knew they had to get going. Dean pulled out and got off of her so they could clean up and get dressed. They both sat there a few minute before Dean finally spoke.

"I told you' he said as he started the car.

"Told me what"

"I knew what made you scream" he smiled at her and she blushed.

"Ok Fabio….how about you just drive"

Ten hours to go but at least now it would be a little more enjoyable.

* * *

They arrived at Sam's apartment around two in the morning.

"ok so this is it, should we call?" she said

"I tried but he didn't answer" he replied

They got out of the car and made their way up the stairs to his door. They decided to just pick the lock and go it.

"You stay by the door. If Sam remembers anything Dad taught him he's going to come out swinging" Dean whispered to her.

He walked through the apartment trying to be quiet but seemed to bump into everything because it was so dark. All of a sudden someone grabbed him from behind and they began swinging at each other until Dean had pinned the guy to the ground.

"Easy Tiger" He said looking down at Sam

"Dean? You scared the crap out of me"

"That's because you out of practice" Just then Sam flipped him over and pinned him. Dean was surprised.

"Ok maybe not."

Sam saw something out of the corner of his eye and helped Dean up. The last person he expected to see was Trish standing in the doorway.

"Oh my God Trish? What the hell are you doing here and with Dean?" He walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Well you know just got bored I guess and thought I would come say hi."

Just then the lights turned on.

"Sam?"

"Hey Jess this is my brother Dean and that's Trish." Sam said as he walked over to her.

"Hey" the both waved and smiled

"We need to borrow your boyfriend for a minute but nice meeting you" Dean said and walked over to Trish.

"No what ever you need to say to me you can say it in front of her" Sam said still wondering why they were there.

"Ok Dads on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in a few days"

"Jess will you excuse us for a minute" Sam said. He didn't want Jessica to know who he really was.

Trish, Dean, and Sam walked out of the apartment and down to Dean's car. Dean told him about John just leaving after a hunt one day and he didn't know where he went. He told him about a message he got and traced the call to Jericho and that's were they should start. It took a lot of convincing on Trish's part but he finally decided to go on the condition he is back by Monday morning. Sam went up stairs to pack his bags leaving Dean and Trish at the car.

"So….. We got a few minute….. care to go another round" Dean gave her a sexy grin

"Really Dean? How about we get to Jericho and see what we can find on your Dad and then we'll talk." she started to walk away and he pulled her back into a kiss.

Sam walked down stair and saw the two making out by Dean's car. He just smiled because he knew nothing could keep them two apart forever. They were perfect together and would always be.

_**So that's the last chapter of this story because I wanted this one to be mainly just of Dean and Trish getting together again. I started working on a new story with Trish and the boys doing more looking for John than working jobs. I loved season 1 just like all seasons but its kind of hard adding a girl into all episodes. But I do plan on writing some of the episode into it. I would love you opinion. Thanks again for reading **_


	6. Chapter 6 Pilot

_**A/N ok SO I know I said the last chapter was the last of the story but I just decided to keep everything together. It seemed to make more sence when I read it. I hope I did a ok job with this one.**_

**_I dont own supernatural_**

It had been only a few hours since Dean, Sam, and Trish had left Stanford headed to Jericho. Trish decided to ride in the back and catch up on some sleep while Sam and Dean tried to figure out what their dad might have been hunting. Dean saw a small gas station up ahead and pulled over to fill up. He got out and shut the door which woke Trish.

"Where are we" she asked rubbing her eyes

"About 2 hours from Jericho. How did you sleep?" Sam knew all to well how uncomfortable the back seat was.

"Like shit but thanks for asking."

"You guys want breakfast" Dean asked waving some junk food at them

"I Do" Trish answer

"No thanks. So how did you pay for this stuff anyway? Don't tell me you and dad are still running credit card scams."

"Well hunting isn't exactly a pro ball career, besides all we do is apply it's not our fault the send us card."

"What names did you use this time?"

Dean got in the car and passed a bag of chips to Trish

"Burt Aframian and his son Hector. Got two cards out of the deal."

Trish laughed and shook her headed. "Maybe I should be dating the Hector guy. He sounds loaded."

"Keep dreaming baby" Dean said as he winked at her

Trish and Sam started calling ever hospital and morgue asking if anyone had been brought in fitting Johns description. Luckily everyone said no.

A few miles from Jericho they saw a crime scene on the bridge ahead. Dean pulled over and stopped the car.

"Trish you stay here me and Sam will go see what's going on."

"Why do I have to stay?"

"Because it would be hard for them to believe that you're a marshal when you wearing flip flops and pajama pants"

"Good point I'll stay"

Dean walked up to the local cops and became asking questions about the accident and the connection to other victam.

**-Back at the car**-

Trish sat there wondering if there was anyone else she could call. Suddenly, her phone rang and it was her dad.

"Hey dad"

"Hey sweetie how are you?"

"Good we're in Jericho seeing what we can find on John"

"I'm assuming that Sams with you guys?"

"Yeah. Him and Dean are talking to some cops right now"

"I guess that means you haven't killed dean yet"

She didn't really want to tell her dad about her and Dean being together yet fearing his reaction.

"No not yet"

"Ok sweetie I'm going to go but he careful and behave"

"Will do talk to you soon"

Dean and Sam made their way back to the car and got in.

"What did you guys find out?"

"nothing but if we want to find dad we are going to have to get to the bottom of this ourselves." dean said starting the car and driving into town. They saw a young girl putting up missing signs and thought that had to be the missing guy's girlfriend so they got out and asked her a few questions. She told them a story she had heard about the bridge being haunted. They decided to go to the local library to do so reach on suicides on that bridge.

"Hey guys look at this." Trish had found an article from 1981 about a woman named Constance Welch who jumped off the bridge and died after her kids had drowned in the bath tub.

They got in the car and drove over to Sylvania Bridge. Dean stopped at the entrance and they got out and walked over to the edge.

"So this is where Constance took a swan dive."

"So you think John was here" she asked dean

"I don't know. This is what he was chasing and were chasing him so maybe"

"So now what " Sam asked

"well we keep digging until we find him, it might take awhile"

"Dean I told you I have to be back Monday"

"Oh right ....your really serious about this aren't you. Become a big shot lawyer, marry your girl?

"What's wrong with that, don't you ever just want to be normal and settle down with Trish?"

Trish heard her name and new she did not want to be a part of the conversation

"Hey can you guys leave me out of this please, lets just go."

Neither of them heard her they just keep getting angrier the more they talked.

"You know what Dean if it wasn't for pictures I would even know what mom looks like. She's gone and not coming back."

Dean was fuming by this time. He grabbed Sam by the shirt and pushed him against the railing.

"don't talk about her like that"

Trish ran over and started trying to pulling Dean off but he just pushed her away. He finally let go of Sam and started walking back to the car when we saw a woman in a white dress jump off the bridge. All of a sudden, they saw the impalas light turn on and the car started up.

"Dean who's driving you car" Sam asked

Dean held up the keys and the car started driving toward them. They ran and until they reached the railing of the bridge and jumped to get away of the possessed car.

Sam caught a hold of the edge and grabbed Trish before she went over. He pulled her up and over the railing and they looked down and couldn't see Dean. Trish started to panic.

"DEAN? DEAN! "

"What" he said as he crawled out of the water

"Are you ok"

"Super"

Dean walked back up to were Trish and Sam were standing by the car.

In unison they both looked at Dean "you smell like a toilet"

They drove into town and to the first hotel they found. Dean went into get a room and the clerk told him that another man with the name Aframian came in a few days ago and got a room for the week.

When they got to Johns room all they found was old left over food and newspaper clippings all over the wall.

"Guys I don't think he's been here in a few days" Trish said and began to look around the room. She walked over to the wall were there were a lot of articles taped to it.

"Looks like he figured it out. He found the same article we did. She's a woman in white."

"Hey Sam see if you can find an address to her husband I'm going to go take a shower." Dean said and walked into the bathroom.

Sam walked over to Trish who was sitting on the bed holding a picture. It was of her, Sam, and Dean when they were little.

"Hey buddy you ok" Sam said as he sat next to her.

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"About What?"

"What's going to happen after we find John."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing its just I was thinking that whenever we do find John, Deans not going to need me anymore you know?"

"Trish listen. Dean wouldnt have came and got you if he just planned on leaving again. You need to believe that ok."

She just looked at him and smiled "you suck a girl sometimes, but that's way I love you."

Dean came out of the bathroom and grabbed his Jacket.

"Who wants lunch? Aframians buying."

"no thanks" they both said and Dean walked over to Trish and kissed her on the cheek before walking out.

Moments later Sams phone rang and it was Dean telling then Cops where outside and to take off. Sam hung up the phone and him and Trish went out through the bathroom window. The cops approached Dean:

"Where's you partners?' one cop asked

"Partners, what partners?"

"So, fake marshal, fake credit card. You got anything that's real?"

"My Boobs"

The deputy slammed Dean and the car and read him his rights. Trish and Sam waited for them to leave with Dean until they came around the back of the motel and got into the impala and drove to Constance's husband's house. While they were there the found out that Constance's husband had been unfaithful. So she was indeed a woman in white. They knew they had to get Dean out of Jail somehow so Trish called in a fake 9-1-1 call and Dean was able to escape out a window. When he got out he found a pay phone and called Trish to see where they were.

"Hello" she answered

"Fake 9-1-1 call I don't know Trish that's pretty illegal"

"you welcome"

"Hey listen Dad left Jericho"

"How do you know?"

"I got his journal"

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing"

"Well he did time"

As Trish was talking to Dean, she looked up and saw a woman in the road.

"SAM LOOK OUT!" She dropped the phone as Sam slammed on the brakes.

"What was that?"

"Take me Home"

They turned around to see Constance in the back seat.

"No" sam said

Constance glaired at them and locks the doors. The car starts to drive its self until they pulled up at a abandoned house.

"Ok your home now let us go" Trish was still trying to open her door. She looked in the back and Constance was gone.

She tried the door again and got hers open and got out. Before Sam could get out, the doors locked back and Constance was beside him. Trish kept pulling on the door but it wouldn't open. She could see Sam was in pain and tried her hardest to get the door open.

"Move Trish" He heard someone say and he turned around to see Dean. She moved and Dean started shooting at her. Constance is startled and Sam manages to Sit up and Start the car.

"I'm taking you home"

He drives the car forward smashing it into the side of house. Dean and Trish ran in to see if he was ok. They help him out of the car and turned around as they heard a voice.

"Come to us mommy"

Suddenly they are behind Constance. They grabber her and she starts screaming and seconds later her and the two kids vaniched into a puddle on the floor. They stood there before Dean walked over to the impala.

"I'll tell you one thing, if you screwed up my car, I'll kill you?"

After getting the car out of the house, they headed back to Stanford. Sam decided to get some extra sleep before his big interview so he let Trish ride shot gun.

"You're Quiet" Dean said and looked over at her

"Just kind of sitting here."

"Something on your mind"

"Not really"

"Look I heard what you said to Sam about when we find Dad and I want you to know that I meant what I said. I'm not going anywhere unless you're with me."

She didn't say anything just smiled and scooted closer to him and he put his arm around her.

They pulled up in front of Sams apartment and he got out and got his bags.

"Hey call me when you find dad, maybe we can hook up later"

Dean nods and Sam walks away. Dean didn't want to drive away just yet. He got a bad feeling and wanted to make sure Sam got in ok. He left Trish in the car and walked up to Sams Door and smelt smoke. Dean broke the door down and ran to the back.

He saw Jessica on the ceiling just like his mother had been. He quickly pulled Sam out and took him outside. He knew there was nothing they could do.

Dean and Trish didn't know what to say to Sam. They walked over to the trunk of Dean's car where Sam was loading guns. He tossed the shot gun in the Trunk.

"We got work to do"

_**Ok so there's the pilot. I had to write that episode because it's a pretty big part of season1. I hope I did ok. I had to go back and watch it on dvd because I hadn't seen it in forever. Also I plan on doing most episodes just not all of then but I would love to know which episodes I should do or should not do. I would love to get your opinions. : ) Thanks again for the reviews from my last story.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry it took so long it's been a crazy weekend. Anyways here the next chapter let me know what you think. Also thanks for the review :)**

**Don't own supernatural**

**Chapter7**

After a week of hanging around Stanford, they found nothing that would help them figure out what killed Jessica or where their dad was. Sam wasn't saying much to anyone. He blamed himself for what happened to Jess and there was nothing Dean or Trish could say to help him. Trish suggested they head back to her house to see if Bobby had heard anything on John and plus she thought Sam could use some rest.

After a long, almost quiet, 24 hour drive, they pulled in to Singer Salvage. The three got out and started getting there bags out of the trunk. As they started to walk to the house Trish stopped Dean:

"Hey listen I need to tell you something, Dad doesn't exactly know about us yet."

"You didn't tell him, what the hell Trish" She could tell Dean was a little pissed.

"Well I just figured since he didn't take it well the first time he may over react a little so I thought I would just ease him into it."

"Great, that's just great! So what... we just act like old college buddies?!" Dean could believe she waited until now to tell him this.

"Look just give me time and I will tell him ok?"

"Whatever" Dean walked off and Trish new he was pissed off.

They walked up the stair to the front door and Bobby came out.

"Hey Dad" Trish walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey sweetie. You didn't tell me you were coming"

"I wanted it to be a surprise"

Bobby walked over to Sam and Dean and shook there hands and they all went inside to get settled. Trish went straight upstairs and started unpacking her things. It wasn't long before Dean came in her room and closed the door.

"So I guess a little weekend TLC is out of the question"

"Dean I am so sorry I didn't tell him but I will soon I promise" She walked over to him and put her arms around him neck.

"But even if he knew I don't think TLC as you call it is going to happen"

"Well we got around him before we'll just have to do it again" He put his arms around her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. They were both to caught up in the kiss to realize her door open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Bobby had walked in and was obviously pissed at what he saw.

"Dad!?..Uh…Dean was just helping me unpack.

"Girl I aint as stupid as you think I am. Dean I want to speak with you downstairs….NOW!!

Dean followed Bobby down to the living room.

"Sam can you excuse us of a minute please?"

"Sure I'll just go..uh…somewhere."

As soon as Sam was gone, Bobby torn into Dean.

"You wan to explain to me what the hell you were doing with my daughter?"

"Bobby I know your upset…."

"your damn right I' m upset…you show up here after 2 yrs claiming to need her help but hell….all you wanted to do is see if you could seduce my baby…..I should beat your ass right here."

"It's not like that Bobby"

"Then want is it like I really want to know"

"I love her….I want to be with her"

"How long this time Dean…until you find John or something better comes along. You broke her heart when you left last time and I be damned if I will just stand by and let you do it again."

"I'm not going anywhere!! She means everything to me and I really don't care what you think because I am going to be with her with or with out your approval."

Dean just stood there. He had never raised his voice to Bobby before. He was like a second father to him. Neither of them notice Sam come back in the room as Dean was yelling. Sam couldnt believe Dean would talk to Bobby that way and he was a little scared for his brothers life. Dean and Bobby both turned and looked at Sam.

"I'll go start the car." Sam said and walked out the front door.

Bobby turned back to Dean

"Well you got balls I'll give you that. But if you leave her again and break her heart I will break you neck"

Bobby started to walk away but truned back.

"And another thing…don't ever raise your voice at me again got it."

"yes sir"

Dean walked over to the front door and motioned for Sam to come in and he headed back upstairs. He walked into Trish's room and she was lying on the bed fast asleep. He walked over and slowly got into bed trying not to wake her. It didn't take long for him to drift off.

* * *

Trish woke up about 3a.m. when she heard a sound coming from downstairs so she got up to check it out. She saw someone in the kitchen and turned on the lights.

"Sam? What are you doing up?"

"Sorry I couldn't sleep."

"Wants some company?"

"Sure"

Trish walked over to the stove and started some tea. She knew he had been having trouble sleeping since Jessica had died.

"You want to talk about it" she asked

"Its my fault"

"Sam for the last time its not your fault, there's nothing you could have done"

"I just miss her so much you know"

Trish could see a single tear fall from his eye so she got up and pulled him into hug. They just stood there in the middle of the kitchen and cried. She hated seeing anyone cry especially those she loved.

After a few minute Sam pulled away from her.

"Thank you"

"For what, I didn't do anything"

"You were just here and that's what I needed. Now go get some sleep."

Trish gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked upstairs and went to bed.

The next morning Dean and Trish went down stairs and found Sam and Bobby reading over Johns journal.

"Hey Dean Looks like Dad meant for you to find his journal"

"What do you mean?" dean asked

"He left coordinates with your name above them."

"Where do they lead?"

"Backwater Ridge, Colorado."

"What the hell are we waiting for lets go Dad could be there."

Dean, Sam and Trish all went and packed their stuff and loaded the car. She kissed her Dad goodbye and they were headed to Colorado.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Don't own supernatural**

**Chapter 8**

Sam walked up to Jessica's grave with flowers "I…um… {Sam laughs to himself} you always said roses were…were lame so I brought you uh" Sam stopped and looked at the small picture of Jess that is on her gravestone and sighed and choked back his tears. "Jess…oh God…I should have protected you. I should have told you the truth". As he goes to set the flowers on the grave and then a arm reaches up out of grave and grabs Sam's wrist (much like in Carrie) and Sam jerks awake in Dean's car.

"You okay?" Trish asked Sam

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Was it another nightmare?"

"You want to drive for a while?" Dean asked Sam trying to change the subject

"In your whole life you never once asked me that"

"Just thought you might want to, never mind"

"Look guys, you're worried about me, I get it and thank you but I'm perfectly okay." Sam said and went back to checking the map.

They drove past the National Forest sign that says, "Welcome to Lost Creek, Colorado"; they pulled up to what appears to be the Visitors Center

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." Trish said reading a brochure they welcome center had.

"Dude check out the size of this freakin bear." Dean said as the ranger walked in

"You boys aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?"

"Oh no sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." Sam replied

"You're friends with that Hailey girl right?"

"Yes, yes we are ranger ….. Wilkinson."

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater till the 24th, so it's not exactly missing persons now is it?"

"No sir but actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit you know so she could see her brothers return date." Trish said as she leaned on the desk and gave the ranger a soft grin.

"Sure thing little lady" the ranger said and printed her a copy.

"Thank you so much" She smiled and he handed her the permit and they walked out.

"You know doing that's gonna get you into trouble one day Trish" Dean said. He hated when she flirted but he had to admit it always worked. She just rolled her eyes and got in the car and they headed to talk to this Haley girl.

When the got to Haley's she told them she knew something was wrong because her brother Tommy always checked in and the last thing she got from him was a video message. Sam saw something on the video and asked for her to send then to him. They left her house and went to a local bar and Sam did some video editing and saw something in the shadow behind her brother's tent. They decided they need to go with Haley and her other brother Ben to protect them and see if whatever took her brother may have taken their dad. They pulled up to were Haley said they would be the next morning.

"Hey You guys got room for three more?" Dean asked Haley and he guide

"Who are these guys?" Roy (the guide) asked

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for search and rescue" Haley said and she notice been was wearing boots and jeans.

"you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" she asked

"oh sweetheart, I don't do shorts"

"You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers so who the hell are you?"

"Sam and I are brothers and Trish is my girlfriend, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat."

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?"

" I'm telling you now. Besides it's probably the most honest I've ever been with another woman. So we okay?"

"Its True……we just want to help" Trish said to Haley

"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions? Dean said and pulled out a big bag of m&m's

"Dean really………do you always have m&m's" Trish said and walked off

"You know you love me" She just looked back and gave him a wink.

They walked up the mountain until they reached the coordinates their dad had left. There was nothing around. They tought it best for everyone to stay together. They continued walking when they came across a campsite. Hailey ran when she saw tents torn open and blood on them. She started yelling for her missing brother

" Tommy? Tommy?!"

"Maybe we should keep it down, we don't know what's out there" Trish said to her.

Hailey picked up Tommy's cell phone that had blood spattered on it and the back torn open and starts crying.

"Hey, he could still be alive" Dean told Haley

They all stopped as they heard someone yelling for help. The group immediately ran back to camp. When they got back to the torn up camp and found their supplies missing. Everything was gone.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." Sam said and walked over to were dean and Trish were standing. "I need to speak with you…in private."

Sam, Dean and Trish walked some distance away. Dean pulled out John's journal and opened it. He points to a drawing of a figure that looked like the shadow picture that was on the video.

"Oh come on, Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west"

"Think about it Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice."

"Great! Well then this is useless." Trish said as she pulled out her pistol" "We got to get these people to safety Dean."

They walked back over to the rest of the group and proceeded to tell them what they thought may be out there. They settled in and tried to prepare themselves.

"Help me! Please! Help!" they heard the same cries they heard earlier.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, Trish get over here!" Dean said

"Dean I'm fine"

"It's here" Sam said and Roy started shooting at it

"Roy, no! Roy!" Dean turned to Trish and Haley "Don't move!"

He and Sam ran off toward Roy just in time to see the wendigo snap his neck

* * *

In the morning, Sam was sitting against a hollow trunk of a tree playing with a bracelet he has on his watch thinking about Jessica. Trish walked over and sat next to him.

"Its gonna be ok Sam well find John and kill that evil Son of a Bitch."

They got up and headed back to where Dean was talking to Ben and Haley. They began to tell them everything the knew about wendigos and the only way to kill it was with fire. They start hiking through the woods, passing trees with claw marks and blood smeared on them. Something didn't seen right. They saw the wendigo running around them. The wendigo growls, and the group backs up, looking all around. Hailey backs into a tree, and blood begins dripping onto her shirt. She looks up in time to have Roy's dead body to be nearly dropped on her. She rolls to the side before he would hit her and screamed. Sam ran over to her as Dean examines Roy's body quickly. They heard the wendigo again and all started running. Ben fell while trying to run away, and Sam and Trish ran back to him to help him up. The group is now split up- Ben with Sam and Trish, Hailey with Dean. The wendigo appeared in front of Hailey and she screamed.

Sam stoped running, and picks up a white scarf (or something like it) that Hailey had been carrying, and looks around} "Dean!!!"

"Sam where are they"

"I don't know Trish but well find them…come one"

Ben found a trail of Dean's M&M's and picks one up. "They went this way"

Trish laughed "It's better than bread crumbs".

After following the trail, Trish, Sam, and Ben come to an entrance to a tunnel that saied: Warning! Danger! Do not enter. Extremely toxic material.: They enter under the sign that saaid "Keep Out No Admittance" They heard the monster growl, so Sam pushes Trish against the wall. They saw it coming down the tunnel towards them. Trish is about to scream, but Sam covers her mouth. They continue walking, once the wendigo toke a different tunnel. After walking a few yards, the floor boards creek and they all fall through the floor into a pile of skeletons. Trish looks up to see Hailey and Dean hanging from the ceiling. She ran over to Dean and Ben runs over to Hailey

"Dean! Dean it's me wake up" She began to shake him and he opened his eyes "Hey are you ok?"

Dean Winces "Yeah".

Sam came over and cut him down and goes over to help Haley.

"You sure you're all right?" Trish was concerned about him

Deans face grimaces in pain "Yeah, where is he? Are you ok?"

"Im fine Dean, Hes gone for now"

Haley looked around and saw her brother hanging and ran over to him. Tommy jerked his head up and Haley screamed and cut him down. Dean heard the wendigo growl.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah I think so." Sam said and Trish really didn't want to know what they were thinking but it didnt sound good. Dean turned to the group:

"All right listen to me. Stay with Sam and Trish, their gonna get you out of here."

Dean started walking forward " Chow time you freaky bastard! Yeah that's right, bring it on baby, I'm feelin good." He continued yelling.

Sam and Trish helped the others down another tunnel and the wendigo was in front of them and growls

"Trish Get them outta here"

"Sam, no".

"GO NOW!"

Trish helped Haley and her brothers out of the cave. Sam pulled up the gun ready to shoot, looking down one way of the tunnel. A growl comes from the other side of the tunnel, and Sam turns to see the wendigo in his face. Sam shoots at it, but misses, and then runs down the tunnel after Trish and the others. He helped the group run to the end of the tunnel, closely followed by the wendigo. "Get behind me". He body blocked them and the wendigo walked towards them, and lets out a loud roar. Dean came up behind the wendigo and he shot the it in the stomach with a flare gun. It bursts into flame from the inside.

* * *

When they got back to the rangers station they called the cops and an ambulance. Sam and Ben told the cops it was a grizzly bears attack. Haley thanked Trish and Dean and got into the ambulance with her brother.

"I hate camping" Dean said as they turned and walked to the car.

"You know we're gonna find John, right?" Trish looked at Sam and Dean and Dean kissed her cheek.

"Yeah I know…but in the mean time…I'm driving" Sam said and grabbed the keys from Dean.

"Good because you know me and Trish could use a little quality time in the back seat if you know what I mean."

"My God Dean is that all you think about………you were almost something's supper tonight" Trish said and slapped his arm.

"I know all the more reason for us to live in the moment"

"Ok Dean ….you can live in the moment when we find a place for the night. Theirs just something I really wouldn't like to see" Sam said and they all got in the car and headed to find a motel so they could get cleaned up.

* * *

About 50 miles up the road they found a motel and went in and got 2 rooms for the night. Trish and Dean went into their room and went to get a shower.

"This could be fun" Dean said with a wink. Before she could say anything his mouth was on hers. He pushed her up against the back wall of the shower and she put he leg up on the side. With one thrust he was in her and they never broke the kiss. He continued to thrust in and out of her as fast as he could. He new he was close but he wanted to wait on her. He put a hand between them and started rubbing her clit

"Oh Dean I'm close……keep doing that"

He keep rubbing and thrusting fast until he felt her clamp down around him and he let himself go.

They finally washed up and got into bed.

"You scared me Dean"

"When"

"When you were taken, I didn't know where you were or even if…." She trailed off trying to keep herself from crying. Dean grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Hey ….I'm fine now baby…..I told you I'm not going anywhere"

She smiled at him and laid her head on his chest and it wasn't long before they were fast asleep.

***Ok so that seemed like a really long chapter…..I hope I did ok with this episode but like always let me know and thanks for reading.: )**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N ok so I finally have a better idea of where I want this story to go in the future. I know its taking me a while but I'm getting I promise like I said this is my first story so I'm still learning but I hope you like it so far.**_

**Chapter 9**

The next morning the trio checked out of their motel and went to get breakfast. Sam had spent almost all night calling Johns old contacts and no one had heard form him. They were reaching a dead end and he didn't know what else to do. Trish also had asked some of her dads friends to keep an eye out before she left with Dean, but she hadn't had any luck……until now that is.

"Hey guys I got a message this morning from someone who thinks they saw John." Trish said and Dean and Sam looked at her.

"Your kidding that's great what did they say, who was it" Sam asked

"He's an old friend of mine..."

"Wait...He?" Dean interrupted her.

"Yes Dean he...anyway he said that a man fitting John's description came by last week or something. He only lives about 4 hours from here."

"Well what are we waiting for let's go talk to this...."Sam looked over at Trish

"Brian"

"Hang on a damn minute we don't know anything about this guy Sam"

"Well I know him Dean isn't that good enough?" Trish felt a little offended

.

"Come on Dean it's the best lead we got so far, lets a least go and see if it was dad"

"Fine" Dean got up and walked out side.

Sam was finishing his breakfast and notice Trish looked a little pal.

"Hey Trish you ok you didn't eat much"

"Yeah I'm fine let's just go"

The ride was pretty quiet most of they way. As they got closer Dean decided he wanted to know just who this Brian was.

"So Trish you want to tell us how you know this guy"

"His dad did a job with mine about a year ago or so."

"So what……your dad meets someone and you put them on your Christmas card list"

"If you must know we dated for about 3 months"

"oh that's just great not only are we going to see some guy who may or may not have seen dad but we are visiting old boyfriends now....PERFECT!"

No one said anything the rest of the drive. When they got to Brian's house Trish got out.

"You guys coming?"

"No we'll just stay here and let you guys get reacquainted"

Trish rolled her eyes and walked up to the door. It wasn't long before a tall, well build guy answered the door.

"Well if it isn't Trish Singer"

"Hey Brian...good to see you"

"You didn't tell me you would be here so soon"

"We weren't that far away so we thought we would just drop by.

"We?"

"Yeah....look I have a picture of John can you tell me if this is the guy" She pulled out a picture and handed it to Brian.

"Yeah that's him alright he came here and my dad sold him a lot of ammo, herbs, and stuff like that. He didn't say much just that he was headed west."

"He didn't say why"

"no just that he had a job to do"

"Thanks Brian this means so much. Hey do you want to meet Sam and Dean.?"

"Sure"

Trish and Brian walked down to the car and Sam and Dean got out. There was on awkward silence for a minute until Trish introduced them. Dean and Brian just stared at each other making Trish a little uncomfortable. Finally Sam shook Brian's hand and thanked him for his help. Dean couldn't stand they way Brian was looking at Trish. The fact that they dated and did god knows what else just pissed him off. He just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Ok well thanks Brian but we better get going"

"Anything for you Trish, just call if you need anything else ok" Brian leaned over and kissed her cheek. Dean was furious. Who did this guy think he is? He just turned and got in the car followed by Trish and Sam. Dean didn't say anything he just pulled out. Trish started telling them everything Brian had said with no response from Dean at all.

"So where do you think he was headed" Sam asked trying to relieve some of the tension

"Don't know........oh wait you mean lover boy didn't know"

"Stop it Dean" Trish really didn't want to get into this with him now.

"What I'm just asking"

"What the hell is your problem Dean I got a lead and I followed it what the big deal, isn't that what we are supposed to do?"

"I just think it's kind of funny that you thought we had to drive all the way to Nebraska for some pretty boy to tell us he saw dad by ammo and head west. He couldn't have told you that on the phone, are you that blind Trish"

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"I mean he obviously just wanted to see you and he said whatever you wanted to hear and you fell for it....and you went running"

"Ok Dean you caught me.......I want Brian so much that I thought I would just show up with my BOYFRIEND and rekindle the romance, John was just an excuse.......your just jealous."

That was it, now Dean was really pissed.

"Jealous...me jealous....oh sweetheart don't flatter yourself I had a lot more than just one after you so don't think I just sat around think of you."

"GUYS STOP IT" Sam yelled he had enough.

Not another word was said. Trish was hurt but she knew Dean didn't mean it, or she hoped he didn't. They arrived in a small town and decided to stay for the night. Dean pulled up to a motel and went to get a room. When he came back out he tossed Sam the key and walked across the street to the bar. Trish just looked sadly at Sam and got her stuff. They walked in the room and put there stuff down on one of the beds.

"Hey Trish you ok you don't look so good.......if this is about Dean you know he'll be back and you two will be fine"

"Its not and I'm fine…but thank you"

Sam walked over and hugged her and she just laid her head on his chest.

"Hey Trish you sure your ok.....you fell kind of hot"

"Huh....oh yeah I'm fine just a little tried"

"Ok I'm going to get a shower" Sam kissed her head and walked into the bathroom.

Trish stood there in the middle of the room for a minute. She started to get dizzy "Don't do this now" she thought and walked over to the bed to lie down. She didn't get there before she passed out and fell to the floor. Sam heard a loud noise and came out of the bathroom the check it out.

"Hey Trish is everything..........Oh my God!!" Sam ran over to her and tried not to move her in case she hit her head.

"Trish can you hear me......wake up....don't do this to me"

Sam got up and ran to get his phone and called 911. Once he told them what happened he went back to her and tried to wake he but nothing worked. He just prayed she would be ok.

**Ok so that was a little shorted chapter but I'm already working on the next one and it does get better (or so I think I guess). But please review and let me know what you think. It keeps me motivated. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks you so much for the review :) they really made my day. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Don't own supernatural**

When the paramedics got there Trish was still unconscious. Sam hadn't left her side. He felt helpless. He just stood back and watched the paramedic try to wake her.

"What's her name?"

"Trish.......Trish singer"

"Is she on any medications?"

"No I don't think so......is she going to be ok"

"We don't know yet, we need to get her to the hospital"

Sam was trying so hard to keep it together. He had never seen her like this. All he could think about was he didn't want to lose his best friends. Sam watched as they loaded her up and drove off. He ran inside and gabbed some of her thing and went outside. He saw the impala and totally forgot about Dean. He ran across the street to the bar and went in. Dean was over by a pool table flirting with some girl. Sam was so pissed that Dean would do that to her he wanted to just walk out but he need the keys to the car so he walked up to dean and his new friend.

"Hey Sam glad you could join us"

"Give me your keys"

"Why were you got to go? Stay and have a beer."

"I need to go see Trish"

"Why did she get pissed and leave....... dont worry, she'll be back"

Dean turned and began flirting with the girl again. Sam was livid.

"You're a dick"

"Excuse me, what did you just say?"

"You heard me.......your a dick! But you know what you stay here with you little friend just give me your keys I need to go to check on Trish"

"Sam your over reacting.........she probably went for a walk she's fine"

"No Dean she's not she's in the hospital..........but what do you care"

Dean felt his heart sink.

"What do you mean what happened Sam?"

"I don't know I just found her on the floor and I called 911 and they came but didn't tell me anything.......they just took her"

"And you didn't come get me sooner!!!"

"I didnt want to bother you Dean"

"I dont have time for this lets just go"

Sam and Dean raced across the street and got in the car. Sam drove as fast as he could. When they got there the nurse said the doctor was still running test and would be out when he's done. All they could do was wait.

"Do you think we should call Bobby" Dean asked

"I tried and he didn't answer."

"Sam what's taking them so long?"

"I don't know Dean"

Just then the doctor walked out and proceeded to tell Sam and Dean her condition.

"Miss Singer has developed a case of anemia. Now it's nothing really serious now but I'm afraid she needs a blood transplant to correct it"

"Ok so…… do what you got to do" Sam could hear the panic in Deans voice"

"Unfortunately she is AB negative and we don't have a match at the time"

"What the hell kind of hospital is this" Dean was getting more upset by the minute

"Dean calm down……..I'm a match I'll do" Sam jumped in and Dean just looked at him

"Ok sir come with me we need to make sure" Sam didn't say anything else he was going to do whatever he needed to do to help her. He followed the doctor in the back and Dean just waited. Part of him felt guilty for not being there to help her and the fact he was flirting with someone else made it worse. He knew nothing would have happened with that girl, part of him hoping Trish would come find them and get just as pissed as he had been. He was so busy being mad he didn't even notice that she was sick. He decided to go try Bobby. He called bobby and didn't get an answer so he left a message but didn't go into detail. He also tried to call John and same as always he got nothing so he just left a message telling him what was going on. About 5 minutes later Dean received a call from a restricted number so he answered it.

"Dean"

"Dad is that you"

"Don't let Sam give Trish blood"

"Why the hell not….. what's going on, where are you"

"Just don't let him do it"

"He's already gone, Dad why is it a big deal"

The line went dead and John was gone. Dean didn't know why his dad would say something like that. He knew they needed to find him now more than ever. Something was wrong. As he sat there waiting to hear from Sam or about Trish he got to thinking of reasons why his dad wouldn't want Sam to give Trish blood. Was Sam sick, would it make Trish worse, he had no clue what was going on. Dean was so deep in thought he didn't notice the doctor come in.

"Your brother should be out shortly and you will be able see Miss Singer soon. She's doing better but still weak"

"Thanks doc"

It wasn't long before Sam walked out into the waiting room and joined Dean. Dean didn't know whether or not to tell Sam about the strange call from their dad. He decided he would wait until later.

"So how did it go?"

"Fine I guess...... I didn't see Trish"

"So you were a match then"

"Yeah why"

"No reason"

A nurse came out and said they could see her just one at a time for now. Sam went in first because Dean still wasn't sure what to say to her. Sam walked into Trish's room and she was awake.

"Hey buddy" she said in a week voice

"Hey" Sam walked over to her and sat on the bed beside her

"You scared me Trish"

"What can I say, I like the attention"

"Don't ever do that again you hear me"

"Sir Yes sir" Sam laughed and they talked for a few minutes before he went out to get Dean. When he walked in he just stood in the doorway and didn't say anything he just stared at her. She looked so weak. He could think of anything to say, he wanted to say how sorry he was and he loved he but nothing came out. He walked over and sat down next to her and she smiled. She knew Dean all to well.

"I'm sorry I made you mad"

Dean could believe she was the one in the hospital and he was the one who acted like an ass but she was apologizing.

"No I'm sorry.........you were right I was jealous and I just lost it and I shouldn't have said the things I said.......truth is I did sit around thinking everyday. It was always you I thought about and when I found out you had a boyfriend I just……. didn't know what to do. I love you and the thought of someone else having you just drove me crazy and I'm sorry."

"Its ok…..to be honest I kind of wanted you to get jealous. I'm sorry Dean I should have done that."

"Look Trish you got a tip and went after it…….that's how we were raised ok…….don't you be sorry. I don't apologize often so you better enjoy this"

He leaned in and kissed her. He stayed with her the rest of the night just watching her sleep.

The next morning Sam came back and there what the doctor said.

"So Miss Singer, how are you feeling?"

"I fell great actually, it's like nothing was ever wrong."

"Well we looked over your charts and everything seems to be fine." The doctor looked over at Sam.

"You much have some strong blood son."

"Yeah I guess so…..I'm just glad she's ok."

"Hey when can I go home" Trish asked

"Well let me just get some paper work done and you can leave today but you need to take it easy and make sure you eat well and rest and you should be fine"

"Thank you Doctor"

Within the next hour she was able to go. They went back to the motel and packed up there stuff.

"Hey guys when Dad calls back don't tell him anything, he'll just worry and want me to come home ok"

"Ok if that's what you want, but if he finds out we lied I am totally telling him it was your idea."

"Thanks Dean"

"So where are we going" she asked and Dean knew he need to tell them about the call from John. He had the call traced to California and he thought that would be a good place to start but he needed to tell them something besides the truth.

"Well I didn't tell you this earlier but Dad tried to call."

"When what did he say" Sam asked

"Nothing the call cut out but I was able to have it traced to California so maybe we should start there."

"Alright well lets go" Trish grabbed her bag and headed to the door and Dean grabbed her.

"Trish, are you sure you're ok"

"I'm great........ never better"

"Yeah Dean you heard the name I have great blood"

Trish and Sam smiled and walked out the door. Dean sighed and whispered under his breathe

"That's what I'm afraid of"

**So Trish is fine everything's ok(or is it) I not just real happy with this chapter but I had to get Trish better and those who have seen the show knows why. Gotta love Sam thought. He always has good intentions. But anyways Please review and let me know what you think. Reviews makes me update faster and plus I just like to hear what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N; Thank you guys for reviewing ,once again. Its so good to hear that you like it and as always I don't own supernatural just Trish.**

**Chapter 11**

Dean hadn't said much since they had left to head to California. He just kept thinking about what his dad had said. It made no since to him. "Why would his dad call after all this time just to tell him to not let Sam help Trish" he thought to himself. Maybe he was reading too much into this. All Dean knew was he wanted to find John and get answers about a lot of things.

"Dean is everything ok? You seem off in your own little world" Trish knew something was wrong with him

"No everything fine .........are you ok you need to eat or sleep"

"No dean I'm fine I promise stop worrying". She slid next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey answer your phone"

"Why"

"Because it's ringing"

"No it's not Trish"

"Yes it is"

"No it's........" just them dean phone started ringing. Dean looked at Trish.

"You wanna tell me how the hell you knew my phone was going to ring"

"I just heard it before you did that's all."

Dean picked up his phone and it was Bobby.

"Hey Bobby what's going on.

_"I wanna talk to my daughter_."Dean handed her the phone

"Hey dad"

_"What happened Trish are you OK?"_

"Yes dad I'm fine I just had a little cold that's all I'm fine now

_"Are you sure Sam sounded worried when he called me."_

"You know Sam he worries too much"

_"Yeah I know you 3 be careful OK"_

"Always daddy. Love you"

Trish hung up and handed Dean the phone. She hated lying to her dad but she didn't see any reason to worry him.

Dean was starting to get sleepy and he knew Trish need to rest so he decided to pull over. They got a room at the nearest motel and went in to get a few hours of sleep before they got back on the road.

* * *

In the middle of the night Trish woke up in a cold sweet. She had a nightmare about a woman and her kids trapped in a house. She had never seen her or this house before. She looked over and Dean was still sound asleep but she noticed Sam was sitting up in his bed looking over at her.

"Trish what's wrong" Sam whispered

"Nothing just a bad dream..........what are you doing"

"Nothing I had a weird dream to about some woman and........."

"Let me guess.........trapped in a house"

"How did........."

"I think we had the same dream Sam"

"Trish we need to talk"

Trish got up and got dressed and she and Sam walked outside trying to be quiet so they didn't wake Dean.

"Trish listen......something's going on with me"

"What do you mean?"

"Ok sometimes I get this really vivid dream and sometimes they come true"

"So what you're psychic"

"No……. well I don't think"

"Why would I dream the same thing?"

"I don't know maybe somehow were connected or something"

"Why would we be connected Sam……. because you gave me some of your blood......that's don't make since people have transfusions all the time with people they don't even know"

"Yeah maybe your right but I think we should figure out who it was in our dream and see"

"Ok let's just go get some sleep and well figure things out tomorrow ok"

They went back in the motel and went back to bed. Dean hadn't moved which didn't surprise Trish the man sleep like a log. She laid there thinking about what Sam has said. Could it be possible they were now connected somehow, can his dreams really mean something. She decided to just go to sleep and deal with whatever it was in the morning. "Deans going to thinks were crazy" she thought.

* * *

They next morning Dean was trying to get exact location on where his dad called from while Sam sat on the bed drawing a tree from the dream

"Wait I've seen this tree before"

"What are talking about Sam?" Trish looked at him confused

Sam got up and grabbed an old picture of him and Dean with their parents in front of their old house.

"Dean Trish I know where we have to go, we have to go home to Kansas."

"What" That was the last place he expected Sam to suggest they go.

"OK this is going to sound crazy but I had a dream last night about this house and the people who live there."

"OK so"

"So….. sometimes I have a dream and they come true I mean I dreamt about Jessica's death days before it happened."

"Sam people have weird dreams all the time and it doesn't mean anything"

"Maybe but Dean we have to go this woman could be in trouble."

"Just hang a minute we can't just drop everything and head all the way to Kansas we need to find dad."

"I know Dean but do you really think dad is still in California? Its been days. ..........look I think we need to check this out"

"Sam we can't just go because you had a dream especially when......" Dean trailed off

"When what Dean"

"When I promise myself I would never go back"

"Dean theses people could be in trouble"

"Dean I think Sam has a point." Trish said. She didn't want to tell Dean she had the Sam. She could tell he was a little freaked already so why make it worse.

"Fine we'll go but I think its a stupid idea." "You two pack up and I'll go get some breakfast for the road."

Trish waited for Dean to leave before she said anything to Sam about last night.

"Hey Sam why didn't you tell about me having the same dream as you?"

"Honestly…… I didn't what him to worry about you more than he already is."

"I think it was just a coincidence…… I mean people can have the Sam dream right"

"I guess so"

Dean got back and walked in and sat a box of donuts on the table.

"Oh thank God I'm starving" Trish said and went to grab a chocolate Covered donut.

"I don't think so Trish I got you something else." Dean said and handed her a bag

"A bagel? Really Dean what the hell.......and its plan"

"Look you need to eat better so you don't go passing out again"

"Dean I told you I'm fine"

"Well people just don't pass out one day and magically recover the next"

Trish didn't want to argue so she just ate it and figures when he wasn't looking she would eat some real food. It wasn't long after that they loaded up and hit the road headed in the opposite way of their dad. Or so they thought.

They car ride was just as boring as ever. Sam was doing research and Dean was singing along to the radio so she decided to read a little and help pass time.

"Man I hate long trips" Sam thought to himself

"Me too" Trish said and Dean and Sam looked in the back funny.

"You too what Trish" Dean asked

"Hate long trip"

"Who said they hated long trips"

"Sam did just now, maybe your music's to loud Dean"

"I didn't say that Trish" Sam said and was wondering how they hell she knew he thought that."

Trish looked at Sam. She could hear him talking but his mouth wasn't moving. "It must just be the lake of sugar or something" She thought and decided to just let it go, but something didn't feel right inside her. They last thing she wanted to do was tell Dean and him flip out so she just laided back in the seat and tried to sleep hoping they would get to Kansas soon and get this over with.

**I know I skipped a few episodes but it was hard to make the others fit to where I'm going with this so I just skipped to the good stuff so the next one I'm doing is Home (obviously). Hope you guys liked. Please Please Please review !!! **


	12. Chapter 12 HOME

A/N: Don't own supernatural

**Chapter 12**

They arrived in Lawrence early the next day. Trish hadn't said much since what happened the day before. She would catch Dean looking back at her every so often but he didn't say much. They pulled over as soon as they got into town to fill up and decide what they were going to say to the people that lived in Sam and deans old house. Dean went in to pay for gas and Sam went in with him. It wasn't long before Sam came back out and got in the car.

"Hey Trish I got you something" he handed her a snicker

"Thanks Sam, I guess I better eat this before the warden gets back with me some crackers"

"He's just still worried about you, so uh....Trish look I didn't want to say anything in front of Dean but is everything ok.....I mean since when do you read thought"

"I don't Sam it was nothing I thought I heard you say something but you didn't so no big deal"

Dean came back to the car before Sam could say anything else. "Here Trish I got you some crackers"

Sam looked back at Trish and raised his eyebrow. "How did you know he would bring crackers" he thought just to see if she said anything and sure enough she did.

"Its called coincidence Sam look it up and thank you Dean just what I wanted"

"What's a coincidence?"

"Nothing thanks for the crackers Dean."

"Well I figure I would get you something to go with that snickers Sam got you."

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said trying to hide the wrapper

"Uh huh.........well lets head home shall we."

They drove down their old road and unlike Sam Dean remembered everything about this town. They pulled up in front of the house and Dean just sat there.

"Hey Dean you going to be OK"

"Let me get back to you on that.

Dean parked the car and they walked up to the door and a woman came to the door.

"Yes"

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but we're with the Federal— "

"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean and friend Trish Singer. We used to live here. You know, we were just drivin' by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place."

"Winchester. Yeah, that's so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night."

"You did?" Jenny nodded

"Come on in"

Inside the house, the four of them went into the kitchen. There was a little girl at the table doing homework and a little boy in his playpen screaming juice.

"That's Ritchie. He's kind of a juice junkie" She said and takes a Sippy cup out of the refrigerator and hands it to him. "Sari, this is Sam and Dean. They used to live here."

"Hi." Trish and Dean waves.

"Hey, Sari."

"So, you just moved in?" Dean asked

"Yeah, from Wichita, I just, uh….needed a fresh start, that's all. So, new town, new job, new house."

"So, how do you like it so far?" Sam asked her

"Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home, I mean, I'm sure you had lots of happy memories here, but this place has its issues."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just getting old. Like the wiring, you know? We've got flickering lights almost hourly, um…sink's backed up, and there are rats in the basement. I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain.

"Mom? Ask them if it was here when they lived here." Sari asked

"What, Sari?" Trish got down beside her

"The thing in my closet."

"Oh, no, baby, there was nothing in their closets."

"No, no, of course not." Sam said and looked at Dean and Trish

"It came into my bedroom –- and it was on fire" Sam and Dean looked shocked.

"Well we have to be going but thank you so much for you time and good luck with the started" Trish said and they walked back to the car

"You hear that? A figure on fire." Sam could believe it.

"And that woman, Jenny, that was the woman in your dreams?"

"Yeah. And you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights, both signs of a malevolent spirit."

"Yeah, well, I'm just freaked out that your weirdo visions are comin' true."

"Dean he's not weird"

Sam panicked he didn't want Trish to say anything else.

" Well, forget about that for a minute. The thing in the house, do you think it's the thing that killed Mom and Jessica?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, I mean, has it come back or has it been here the whole time?"

"Or maybe it's something else entirely, Sam, we don't know yet."

"Well, those people are in danger, Dean. We have to get them out of that house."

"And we will."

"No Dean we have to now mean now." Trish new something was seriously wrong with that house

"And how you going to do that, huh? You got a story that she's gonna believe Trish ?"

"No, then what are we going to do"

"We just gotta chill out, that's all. You know, if this was any other kind of job, what would we do?"

"We'd try to figure out what we were dealing' with. We'd dig into the history of the house."

"Exactly, except this time, we already know what happened."

"Yeah, but how much _do_ you two know? I mean, how much do you actually remember?"

"About that night, you mean? Not much. I remember the fire…the heat and then I carried Sam out the front door."

"You did? You never told me that" Sam jumped in.

"Okay. So, if we're going to figure out what's going on now…we have to figure out what happened back then and see if it's the same thing, you guys going to be ok with this?" Trish asked them

"Yeah. We'll talk to Dad's friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time, I'll be right back. I got to go to the bathroom" Dean said and he walked away. After turning a corner, he stands next to the bathroom door and takes out his cell phone. After making sure no one can see him, he dials a number.

VOICEMAIL: "This is John Winchester. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235."

"Dad? I know I've left you messages before. I don't even know if you'll get them, but I'm with Samand Trish and we're in Lawrence .There's something' in our old house. I don't know if it's the thing that killed Mom or not, but…."His voice breaks. He pauses, barely keeping himself together. "I don't know what to do." He begins to cry. "So, whatever you're doin', if you could get here. Please. I need your help, Dad." Dean hung up sadly, with tears in his eyes.

"Hey Dean I think we should go to dads old garage and start there." They drove over to where their dad used to work and went it and met up with a guy who worked with John.

"So you and John Winchester, you used to own this garage together?" Trish stared she knew Sam and didn't know where to begin.

"Yes maim, we used to, a long time ago. Matter of fact, it must be, uh…twenty years since John disappeared. So why the cops interested all of a sudden?" the owner said

"Oh, we're re-opening some of our unsolved cases, and the Winchester disappearance is one of 'em."

"Well, what do you wanna know about John?"

"Well, whatever you remember, you know, whatever sticks out in your mind." Dean took over

"Well…he was a stubborn bastard, I remember that. [He laughs.] And, uh, whatever the game, he hated to lose, you know? It's that whole Marine thing. But, oh, he sure loved Mary. And he doted on those kids."

"He ever talk about that night of the fire?"

"No, not at first. I think he was in shock he wasn't thinkin' straight. He said somethin' caused that fire and killed Mary."

"He ever say what did it?"

"Nothin' did it. It was an accident, an electrical short in the ceiling or walls or somethin'. I begged him to get some help. He started goin' to see this palm reader in town."

"Palm reader? Uh, do you have a name? "

The owner scoffed " No"

They left the garage a little later and went and parked by a payphone, where Sam is looking through a phonebook.

"All right, so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town. There's someone named El Divino. there's the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky, Uh, Missouri Moseley"

"Wait, wait. Missouri Moseley?, That's a psychic?" Dean went into the backseat of the car and pulled out John's journal. " I went to Missouri and I learned the truth, first page"

They Got in the car and drove over to Missouri's. when they got there she was walking a man out of the door.

"Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin' the gardener, well? Sam and Dean, come on already, I ain't got all day ,let me looke at you". She laughed "Oh, you boys grew up handsome." She points a finger at DEAN. " And you were one goofy-lookin' kid, too."

Trish couldn't stop help but laugh witch got Missouri's attention.

"And Miss Trish……..I haven't seen you since you were a baby, its so good to see all grown up, and Sam, Oh, honey…I'm sorry about your girlfriend, and your father, he's missin'?"

"How'd you know all that?"

"Well, you were just thinkin' it just now." Sam raises his eyebrows, surprised."

"So do you know about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?" Dean asked

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin' I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing, but it was evil."

"So…you think something is back in that house?"

"Definitely" Trish said quickly like she knew what Missouri was going to say.

"I don't understand, I haven't been back inside, but I've been keeping' an eye on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin' up now?

"I don't know. But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once –- it just feels like something's starting." Sam said

"Well Lets go see whats going on" Missouri started to walk out the door and grabbed Trish.

"Sweetie are you feelin ok"

"Im fine…..why you ask?"

"no reason………but you need to be honest……….I can feel what going on and your scared"

"Nothings going on I have just been busy lately"

Missouri knew something was going on with her but decided it could wait. They went back to the house and rang the bell and Jenny came to the door.

"Hey, Jenny. This is our friend, Missouri."

"You know, this isn't a good time. I'm kind of busy."

"Listen, Jenny, it's important." Dean said and MISSOURI smacks him on the back of the head "Ow!"

"Give the poor girl a break, can't you see she's upset? You think there's something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?"

"Who are you?"

"We're people who can help, who can stop this thing. But you're gonna have to trust us, just a little." Jenny looked unsure but let them in. A few moments later, Missouri and the three went in Sari's bedroom.

"If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it."

"Why?"

"This used to be your nursery, Sam. This is where it all happened." SAM glanced at the ceiling while Missouri looked around the room, and Dean pulled out his EMF meter.

"I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your mom."

"Wait, are you sure? She nods

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's somethin' different."

"What is it?"

"Not it." Trish said and opened the closet. " Them. There's more than one spirit in this place."

Dean, Sam, and Missouri looked at her. Missouri new Trish regretted saying anything so she jumped in so she would have to explain herself.

"You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes, wounds get infected. This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. It's attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead."

"Well, one thing's for damn sure , nobody's dying' in this house ever again. So whatever _is _here, how do we stop it?" Dean said

They all left Jenny's and went back to Missouri and started mixing herbs and putting them in bags that would get rid of the spirits. When they were done they went back to jenny and finally convinced her to leave them.

Inside the house, Sam goes into one of the rooms with a hammer. He kneels down by the wall and begins using the end of the hammer to hit against the walls. While he is doing that a plug on the other side of the room takes itself out of the outlet. A lamp begins to move on its own also. The plug snakes its way towards Sam. Meanwhile downstairs in the kitchen, Dean and Trish are punching the wall with a small ax. Dean also heard a noise and he quickly ducks just as a knife hurls itself into a cabinet. Dean places a table in front of them as more knives come through it. Upstairs, Sam is chopping a hole in the wall. The lamp crashes to the ground. He turned around to see what the noise was, and the cord wraps itself around his neck. Sam fell to the ground, trying to get the cord off. Eventually, he lays weak on the floor. Dean ran upstairs and into the room. He rushed over to Sam and tried to get the cord off, but it won't budge. So Dean kicked a hole in the wall and places the bag of herbs inside. A blinding white light leaves the room. Once the spirit is gone, Dean goes back over to Sam, who is completely weak and unravels the cord from around his neck and pulled him into a fierce hug. A few hours later they all gathered back in the kitchen.

"You sure this is over?" Sam asked a little unsure and Trish could tell

"I'm sure. Why? Why do you ask?"

"Never mind." He sighs. "It's nothing', I guess."

Jenny came back home and Missouri told her that everything was going to be ok but Sam and Trish had a hard time believing it so they asked Dean to stay in front of the house a little longer.

"All right, so, tell me again, what are we still doing' here?"

"I don't know. I just…I still have a bad feeling." Sam said and Trish could tell he was worried.

Trish looked up and saw Jenny banging on her window just like in their dream.

"Dean. Look, Dean!" They rush out of the car and run towards the house

"Trish stay their!"

" Seam You grab the kids, I'll get Jenny."

Inside Saris bedroom, the figure made out of fire is standing by her closet. In the hallway, Dean rushes to Jennys bedroom door and he couldn't open it so he kicked it in

"my kids!"

"Sam's got your kids, come on."

Sam was carring the boyin his arms when he goes to Saris bedroom, where she is screaming for help. He goes to her bed and picked her up in his other arm.

" Sari, take your brother outside as fast as you can, and don't look back." Suddenly, an invisible force made Sam fall to the floor. He slides backwards into another room, crashing into a table. Sari screamed and ran outside with her brother.

"Sari, where's Sam?" Trish asked

"He's inside. Something's got him." They looked at the front door and it slamed shut on its own. Dean opened his trunk and grabed a rifle and an ax. He rushed to the front door and begins chopping away at it. Inside the kitchen, Sam gets flung into a set of cabinets. He stands up and is pinned against the wall by spirit. He can't move any part of his body. The fire figure made its way towards Sam just as Dean ran in. He raised his gun and Sam stopped him.

"No, don't! Don't!"

"What, why?!"

"Because I know who it is. I can see her now."

Suddenly, the fire vanishes and standing in front of them is Mary Winchester, exactly as she was the night she died. Deans expression softened and he lowered his gun slowly.

"Mom?" Mary smiled and stepped closer to him.

"Dean." Tears form in Deans eyes. Mary walked away from him and goes to Sam.

"Im sorry Sam"

"For what?" She looked at him sadly, but said nothing. She walked away from them and looked up at the ceiling.

"You get out of my house. And let go of my son."

Once again, she bursts into flames. The fire reached the ceiling and disappears. The force holding Sam to the wall was released and He walked over to Dean, and the two of them look at each other, stunned.

"Now it's over." Sam said and they walked outside

The next Morning Missouri came back and assured Jenny it was over. She told Sam that their mothers sprit and the poltergeist's energy canceled each other out.

" Trish, Sam ……..You sensed it was here, didn't you? Even when I couldn't.

"What's happening to us" they both asked

" I know I should have all the answers, but I don't know."

"Sam, Trish you guys ready?" they nod and went to the car. Jenny thanked all of them.

" Don't you three be strangers."

"We won't." Dean said and they drove off.

* * *

"That boy…he has such powerful abilities. But why he couldn't sense his own father, I have no idea.

"Mary's spirit……. do you really think she saved the boys?"

" I do…………and Trish ….."

"how is she..is she going to be ok?" John asked

"shes scared poor thing……..whatever is going on with her she better learn to control it before……."

"Before what" John asked

"Before she ends up like her mother"

John nodded sadly and twists his wedding ring on his finger

" John Winchester, I could just slap you. Why won't you go talk to your children?"

"I want to. You have no idea how much I wanna see 'em. But I can't. Not yet. Not until I know the truth."

***So that was long…….ok so there was a little cliffhanger about Trish's Mom but you will find out what Missouri meant soon. Thank you so so so much for the reviews……….I have most of the next chapter written so if I get a few reviews I'll finish it and post it later tonight. : )***


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys are awesome you have no idea :) **

**Ok so don't own so don't sue**

**Also this chapter is a little different so I'll explain. Thoughts and phone calls will be in italics.**

**Chapter 13**

They were about an hour outside of Lawrence when they decided to pull over and get some dinner and a motel. Dean pulled up to a small diner and they went in and got a table. It wasn't long before a waitress came to take their order. She took their order and walked off and Trish heard Dean.

_Dean: "God she's hot"_

"Dean I'm right here you jackass" Trish said and punched him in the arm.

"What the hell Trish I didn't say anything"

"I heard you Dean"

"Heard me what"

_Sam: "What the hell is going on with you…….now you hear Dean?"_

"For the last time Sam I'm fine, your brothers just an ass."

"Trish he didn't say anything"

Trish looked at Sam and Dean and they were looking at her like she had done last her mind.

"Look I'm not hungry go I'm just going over to the motel" Trish got up and walked across the street to get a room.

Sam and Dean made it to the room and Trish was sitting on her bed reading.

_Dean: "I'm so getting a shower first"_

"That's fine I'll get one in the morning" Trish said and Dean stopped.

"ok that's it what the hell is going on with you and don't say nothing"

"Dean leave her alone"

"no Sam its ok……I don't know what going on ok……I just keep hearing thing and a few nights ago I had the same dream Sam had"

"And you didn't tell me this why?"

"Because you already treat me like a 2 year old and I didn't want you to worry."

"I do not treat you like a 2 yr old Trish"

"Yes you do its, don't eat that, stay in the car, take a nap. I don't need a babysitter Dean."

_Dean : "Apparently you do, your crazy"_

"Thanks Dean glad to know I'm crazy"

"Stop fucking doing that!!"

"I'm sorry I can't help it"

_Dean: "Maybe this is why dad dint want Sam to help"_

"What" Trish asked sadly

"What's going on" Sam asked

"Nothing just we're not the only ones keeping secrets are we Dean?"

"What is she talking about?"

"Ok fine……when she was in the hospital dad called and told me not to let you give her blood"

"Why something wrong with me" sam asked

"I don't know what he meant ok that's why we need to find him ok….let just all get some sleep we'll talk about this tomorrow.

* * *

Trish woke up in the middle of the night and got up. She knew she needed answers and there was only one person to give them. She quietly packed her stuff and left a not for Sam and Dean. She just hoped they would understand.

When Dean woke up the next morning he saw Sam reading a letter at the table.

"what's that?"

"note from Trish…….she left"

"what do you mean she left where did she go"

"Home I think"

Dean ran over and got his phone and called her but it went straight to voicemail.

"Trish its Dean call me back"

* * *

_South Dakota_

Trish didn't tell her dad she was coming home. She really didn't know what to tell him yet but she knew it had to be the truth.

"Dad you here? I'm home"

"Trish what the hell are you doing here or how did you get here I should ask?"

She didn't say anything she just dropped her bag and ran into his arms.

"Sweetie what's wrong………is it Dean?"

"No. Something's wrong with me"

Trish spent the next hour telling her dad everything that has gone on with her starting when she got sick.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner"

"Because I didn't want you to worry……..why is this happeneing"

"Look Trish I need to tell you something and I need you to listen and don't say anything until Im done ok"

Trish just nodded.

"when you were a few weeks old, your mother started saying she could hear peoples thought. She would also say things would happen before they did like the phone or someone at the door you know that kind of stuff. I thought she was crazy but I just let it go but she got worse. She got to where she hated leaving the house because she would hear so many people at one. One night she started saying something was coming and we had to keep you safe. That's when I thought she had really lost her mind so I checked her into a hospital because I was afraid she was going to hurt herself or even you. She stayed there for a few months until one day she checked herself out and came home. She said she was fine, no more voice, but I thought something was still wrong, she didn't look the same but I didn't say anything about it. On your sixth month birthday is when she really got weird. She would start saying things in another language like she was talking to someone. Thant night when she got out of bed I followed her into your room and she saw me and attacked me. I knew it wasn't her anymore so I did what I had to do to protect you baby. I'm so sorry Trish, I wish I knew then what I know now." Bobby had started to tear up.

"So your saying I'm going to go crazy and get possessed by something"

"No Trish I will never let that happen, she wasn't crazy……she had a gift"

"You call that a gift………she was miserable and you thought she was crazy"

"I know but I didn't think stuff like Ghost, demons, and stuff like that existed……I wish I did and maybe I could have helped her"

"Dad its not your fault…….you didn't know."

"I know but ever since I thought there could be a chance of the something happening to you I studied up on it and there are ways to control it"

"I don't want to have to control it , I don't wan it at all……and why now?"

"I think it has something to do with Sam……….his mother died on his sixth month birthday and God only know what really happened that night……so I guess when your blood was mixed with his it sped things up and maybe that's why you can see and feel what he does."

"Oh that's great so I'm a double freak………perfect!"

"Trish listen……."

"dad if you don't mind I think I have had all I can handle today"

Trish got up and went to her room and shut the door. She laid down on her bed and cried. She didn't want to be different, and she didn't want to end up like her mother but she didn't know where to start to learn to control it………..whatever it is. She got out her cell phone and saw Dean had called 10 times already so she figured she would let him know she was ok.

"Hey Dean its me"

"_Trish, where the hell are you?"_

"Im at home I needed to get away for awhile"

"_Well that's nice loved the note by the way"_

"Are you pissed at me Dean"

"_Yes I'm pissed Trish, you get up in the middle of the night and take off and don't answer you phone…yeah I would say I'm a little pissed."_

"Dean don't be like this"

"_Like what , Like you? If I remember correctly you pitched a fucking fit when I had to leave without telling you why……...but you know what at least you were there when I left"_

"Dean Im sorry I…………."

"_You know what forget it I just wanted to make sure you were ok………….but if you don't care enough to be honest with me or trust me with whatever it is your going through then there is nothing left to say" _

"Dean wait……" the line when dead before she could say anything. She put down her phone and was left heartbroken again but this time she knew it was her fault.

The next morning Sam woke up to Deans phone ringing. He answered it.

"Hello"

"_Sam, is that you?" _

"Dad? Are you hurt?"

"_I'm fine."_

"We've been looking for you everywhere. We didn't know where you were, if you were okay".

"_Sammy, I'm all right. What about you and Dean?" _

"We're fine. Dad, where are you? Dean sat up in the bed.

"_Sorry, kiddo, I can't tell you that."_

"What? Why not?"

"Is that Dad?" Dean asked

"_Look, I know this is hard for you to understand. You're just gonna have to trust me on this."_

"You're after it, aren't you? The thing that killed Mom."

"_Yeah. It's a demon, Sam."_

"A demon? You know for sure?"

"A demon? What's he saying?" Dean wanted to know what was going on

"_I do. Listen, Sammy, I, uh…I also know what happened to your girlfriend. I'm so sorry. I would've done anything to protect you from that." _

"You know where it is?

"_Yeah, I think I'm finally closing in on it." _

"Let us help".

"_You can't. You can't be any part of it." _

"Why not?"

"Give me the phone" Dean reached for the phone.

"_Listen, Sammy, that's why I'm calling. You and your brother, you gotta stop looking for me. Alright, now, I need you to write down these names."_

"Names? What names, Dad—talk to me, tell me what's going on."

"_Look, we don't have time for this. This is bigger than you think, they're everywhere. Even us talking right now, it's not safe." _

"No. Alright? No way."

"Give me the phone Sam."

"_I have given you an order. Now, you stop following me, and you do your job. You understand me? Now, take down these names_." Dean grabbed the phone from Sam

"Dad, it's me. Where are you?"

"_Never mind that Take down theses names_"

Dean did as his dad told him.

"_Hey Dean let me talk to Trish"_

"Shes not here she left to go home"

"_why would she leave_"

"I don't know dad ………….but somethings wrong with her."

"_ok……..look just get this job done ok"_

"Yes sir" Dean hung up the phone and started packing his stuff.

* * *

**24 hours later in South Dakota**

It was early in the morning when a load crash had woken Trish. She knew her dad was out for they day and she didn't know what it could be. She slowly walked down stair and it was still dark. All of a sudden something grabs her from behind and pushes her up against the wall. She opened her eye and saw a face she hadn't seen in a long time. John Winchester

"Trish we need to talk"

**This chapter was a little shorter than the last but I think its ok. PLEASE!!!!!! let me know what you think. I love reviews. They help out a lot.**


	14. Chapter 14 SCARECROW

**A/N ok so this chapter is a little long but I didn't know where to stop it so I just keep typing. I hope it turned out ok I redid it a few times but here it is. I don't own supernatural **

**Chapter14**

_**South Dakota **_

It was early in the morning when a loud crash had woken Trish. She knew her dad was out for they day and she didn't know what it could be. She slowly walked down stair and it was still dark. All of a sudden something grabs her from behind and pushes her up against the wall. She opened her eye and saw a face she hadn't seen in a long time. John Winchester

"Trish we need to talk"

"What the hell John you ever hear of a phone and where the hell have you been"

"That's not important right now"

"Ok so why are you here and attacking me no less"

"Just wanted to see what you would do and just as I thought your sloppy"

"What.............I'm not sloppy you just surprised me"

"Oh that's right demon and what not always call ahead and tell you there coming"

"Ok you know what why don't you just tell me why your here does Sam and dean know?"

"No they don't but I spoke with them this morning, but like I said we need to talk"

"What about"

"You" Trish looked at him blankly , could he know.

"What about me"

"I think you know, let's go sit down ok"

Trish followed him into the living room and sat down. He was quiet for a few minute. Trish could hear him think about a lot of thing but none of it made since.

"Trish you need to listen to me ok and what I tell you doesn't leave the room. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir"

"Ok.......over the past few months I have been after what killed Mary. It was a demon and it knows I'm getting closer. It had a reason for coming that night and I don't know what that reason is yet but were not the only family it got to. There are other. With what happened to Jessica I believe for some reason Sam is a target. That's was I didn't want him giving you blood Trish because if it can track him it can now track you and you're an easier target than him........" Trish cut him off.

"Wait what does that mean I'm easier"

"I know about your mother.......I have for a long time, how do you think I met you and your dad.......we believe it was the same thing. Your mother knew something was out there but none of it made since until later. She let her ability get the best of her and it made it easier for a demon to take over her body.

"How do you know all of this John dad just told me last night"

"Look Trish he's your dad he just wants to protect you, but I know that there are just something he can't protect you from so I want you to be ready"

"Ready........for what John am I going to go crazy or something to"

"No I won't let that happen that's why I'm here and your dad knows, that's why he left.........he's to soft on you"

"So what now"

"You're going to have to trust me and listen to everything I say....................Trish listen you are like a daughter and I love you and I be damned if I sit back and watch you get hurt or worse. Now are you in"

"Yeah I'm in I guess"

"Alright then first we need to teach you to fight better.........you Suck......." he smiled and got up

"I'm not that bad"

"Get dressed and meet me out back in 5. That's an order" he yelled from the other room.

* * *

_**Deans car headed to Indiana**_

"Alright, so, the names Dad gave us, they're all couples?" Sam said reading over what his dad had told Dean

"Three different couples. All went missing."

"And they're all from different towns? Different states?"

"That's right. You got Washington, New York, Colorado. Each couple took a road trip cross-country. None of them arrived at their destination, and none of them were ever heard from again."

"Well, it's a big country, Dean. They could've disappeared anywhere."

"Yeah, could've. But each one's route took 'em to the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April. One year after another after another."

"So, Dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?"

"Yahtzee. Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? All the different obits Dad had to go through? The man's a master." Sam looked at Dean annoyed and pulled over to the side of the road and turns off the car. "What are you doing?"

"We're not going to Indiana Dean"

"We're not?"

"No. We're going to California. Dad called from a payphone. Sacramento area code."

"Sam….."

"Dean, if this demon killed Mom and Jess, and Dad's closing in, we've gotta be there. We've gotta help."

"Dad doesn't want our help."

"I don't care."

"He's given us an order."

"I don't care. We don't always have to do what he says." Sam said firmly

"Sam, Dad is asking us to work jobs, to save lives, it's important."

"Alright, I understand, believe me, I understand. But I'm talking one week here, man, to get answers. To get revenge."

"Alright, look, I know how you feel."

"Do you? How old were you when Mom died? Four? Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel? You have never lost someone you love other than mom. Trish is still alive but you continue to push her away." Dean looked at Sam shocked.

"Ok first of all Trish left on her own and second Dad said it wasn't safe, For any of us. I mean, he obviously knows something that we don't, so if he says to stay away, we stay away."

"I don't understand the blind faith you have in the man. I mean, it's like you don't even question him."

"Yeah, it's called being a good son!" Sam got angry and got out of the car. Dean follows him and watches Sam unloading things from the trunk.

"You're a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don't care what anybody thinks."

"That's what you really think?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California." He puts on his backpack and starts walking away.

"Come on, you're not serious."

"I am serious"

"It's the middle of the night! Hey, I'm taking off, I will leave your ass, you hear me?" Sam stopped walking and turned around.

" That's what I want you to do." They stare at each other for a few seconds, waiting.

"Goodbye, Sam." (Dean closed the trunk and got in the car and drove away. Sam watched him leave, and then started walking away.

* * *

_**South Dakota-Singer salvage **_

Trish went upstairs and changed then went outside to meet John. He sent the rest of the day teaching her how to better fight and shoot. They had been out there for hours and it was getting late. John had taught her as much as he could. They went inside and Trish made them dinner. They sat down and Trish could hear everything John was thinking and he was thinking about a lot. She decided to say something when he was thinking of her and Dean.

"I haven't talked to him"

"You know it's not polite to read peoples thought"

"Believe me I wish I couldn't"

"But since you brought it up........what's going on."

"I don't know I think it's over.........he's was pretty mad at me yesterday and I don't blame him...........he thinks I'm crazy.

"He said that"

"Well no he thought it"

"Trish there is a reason people shouldn't read other peoples thoughts"

"I know and I don't mean to it just happens "

"Look, I know my son and he can ne stubborn but that boy loves you I saw what he was like when you two broke up the last time..........he said he was fine but I know he wasn't. "

"I know he loves me but sometimes he has a funny way of showing it I mean when we went to see my friend Brian because he saw you he flipped out."

"Wait. .......who saw me?"

"His name is Brian Stevens you bought some stuff from his dad or something a few weeks ago"

"Trish I haven't seen anyone in months and the only people I buy supplies from is your dad or Caleb."

"What are you talking about he lives I'm Nebraska. You don't remember"

"Trish I'm telling you I have never heard that name before........how well do you know this Guy?"

"We dated for a few months so I guess I know him."

"Look Trish I don't know how to say this but I think he was trying to lead you into a trap"

"What............oh my God and I took Sam and Dean there."

"I'm guessing that's why you're still in one peace. .........listen to me from now on trust no one unless its one of us."

"OK I won't"

"Now that we covered that, and I will be looking in on this Brian guy, we need to get back to work"

"What else to we have to cover."

"You need to learn when and when not to use your ability"

"John I can't turn it on and off"

"Yes you can you just have to concentrate, now what am I thinking"

"You're saying Im not crazy and I can do this"

"OK good now I'm going to think about something else and I don't want you to read OK."

Trish could still hear him tell her to clear her head, think of something else, so she did. At first it didn't work she could still hear him in her head and it was beginning to hurt so she thought of something, she thought of Dean, and how she hoped it wasn't over and how much she loved him. Before she knew it she could no longer hear John, she only heard herself. She looked up at him and he was still staring at her.

"John are you still thinking something"

"Yes, why can't you hear me"

"No" she smiled and couldn't believe that worked

"OK now I want to tell me what I'm thinking, think of nothing but me"

She cleared her head and thought of nothing but John now and she could hear him loud and clear.

"Oh my God I did it."

"I told you.......all you have to do is stay focused. Don't let what other people are thinking take over your own thought." Trish was in tears she couldn't believe it. For the first time in weeks she felt like she was going to be OK.

* * *

_**Burkitsville, Indiana-Dean**_

Dean arrived in a small town early the next day. He pulled out his phone and thought about calling Sam or Trish but he decided not to and pulled over to ask the locals about the missing people. Everyone he asked said they had never seen the couple. Dean was getting ready to leave when he asked a young girl and she recognized the guy by his tattoo

Dean decided to look around and he walks into an orchard. He saw a scarecrow and went to take a look at it. He saw something on its arm and it was the missing guys tattoo. He went to a local College to see what he could find out about the town. He talked to the professor and he noticed something on pagan gods that caught his eye. He asked the professor about it and he told him The Vanir were Norse gods of protection and prosperity, keeping the local settlements safe from harm. Some villages built effigies of the Vanir in their fields. Other villages practiced human sacrifice. One male, and one femaleand it kind of looks like a scarecrow.

Dean thanked the professor and was about to walk out when someone hit him and knocked him out.

* * *

_**Sam-bus station**_

"Hey. Our bus came in." Said a young girl named Meg Sam had met while he was hitchhiking.

"You better catch it. I gotta go."

"Go where?"

" Burkitsville."

"Sam, wait."

"I've been trying to call my brother for the last three hours. I'm just getting his voicemail."

"Well, maybe his phone's turned off."

"No, that's not like him. Meg, I think he might be in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"I can't really explain right now. I'm sorry, look, I don't want you to miss your bus."

"But I don't understand. You're running back to your brother? The guy you ran away from? Why, because he won't pick up his "I can't. I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

"He's my family." SAM leaves and Meg watches him go, close to tears.

* * *

_**Orchard- Sam Dean **_

Dean and a young girl had been tied up to a tree and they were going to be used for a sacrifice. Dean turned to see if he could still see the scarecrow but he couldn't. He heard a noise and thought it was closing in on them.

"Dean?"

"Sam ?Oh! I take everything back I said. I'm so happy to see you. Come on." Sam began untying Dean from the tree.

"How'd you get here?"

": I, uh—I stole a car."

"Haha! That's my boy! And keep an eye on that scarecrow. He could come alive any minute."

"What scarecrow?" Dean gat up and saw the scarecrow's post is empty. He and Sam exchange a nervous look. They untied the girl and all began running but the town people stopped them. They told them they had to die so the god wouldn't get angry. As they were talked the pagan god game up behind two of the locals and dragged them off.

The next morning they took the young girl to a bus station.

"Think she's gonna be alright?" sam asked

"I hope so."

"And the rest of the townspeople, they'll just get away with it?"

"Well, what'll happen to the town will have to be punishment enough." They started walking to Dean's car.

"So, can I drop you off somewhere?" Dean asked Sam

"No, I think you're stuck with me."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I didn't. I still wanna find Dad. And you're still a pain in the ass, but, Jess and Mom—they're both gone. Dad is God knows where. You, me, and Trish. We're all that's left. So, if we're gonna see this through, we're gonna do it together."

"Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful." He puts his hand on Sam's shoulder, who hits it away. They laughed

"You should be kissing my ass, you were dead meat, dude."

"Yeah, right. I had a plan, I'd have gotten out."

"Right." They smiled and got in the car.

* * *

_**South Dakota-Trish**_

The next morning she woke up and went down stairs and John was gone. All she found was a note and necklace.

_Trish_

_Remember everything I taught you and you'll be fine. Wear this necklace it will keep you safe. Go find Sam and Dean. You all are stronger together. Remember me coming here and what I told you is our little secret. Take care_

_Jw_

She put the letter down and put the necklace on. She went upstairs and called Sam to see where they were. She didn't want to talk to Dean, yet she thought it would be best to just show up. She didn't get an answer so she left a message tell him to call her.

**So there it is a little long but I couldn't figure out who to go with Sam and Dean or Trish so I just put it all together. I hope its ok but as always please review……..I will beg if I have to, but I'm working on Route 666 next so maybe I will have it up later but It all depends on review. But thanks you guys so much for reading as always. **


	15. Chapter 15 route 666

_**A/N ok so I got my episodes mixed up I was thinking Route 666 was next but it Faith. I suck I know!! But good news is I have both done so they should be upload around the same time. But I did switch them around so Route 666 will be first then it will be Faith. I'm sorry don't hate me. It works out better this way I promise. **_

_**Chapter15**_

It wasn't until later that day that Sam had got Trish's message. He Decided he would wait to call he back until he knew where the were going. He was checking a map and Dean was listening to a voice message.

"Okay, I think I found a way we can bypass that construction, just east of here. We might even make Pennsylvania faster than we thought." Sam said and Dean hung up his phone, looking slightly surprised.

"Yeah. Problem is, we're not going to Pennsylvania."

"We what?"

"Just got a call from, uh, an old friend. Her father was killed last night, she thinks it might be our kind of thing."

"What?"

"Yeah. Believe me, she never would've called, _never_, if she didn't need us. Come on, you comin' or what?" Sam, clearly confused, got in the car.

"By old friend, you mean….?"

"A friend that's not new." Sam chuckled at that.

"Yeah, thanks. So, her name's Cassie, huh? You never mentioned her."

"Didn't I?"

"No."

"Yeah, we went out."

"You mean you dated someone other than Trish for more than one night?"

"Am I speakin' a language you're not getting here? Yeah, Dad and I were workin' a job in Athens, Ohio, she was finishing up college, and we went out for a couple weeks."

"Look, it's terrible about her dad, but it kind of sounds like a standard car accident. I'm not seeing how it fits with what we do. Which, by the way, how does she know what we do?"

Dean didn't respond

"You told her. You told her? The secret? Our big family rule number one, we do what we do, and we shut up about it. For a year and a half I do nothing but lie to Jessica, and you go out with this chick in Ohio a couple of times and you tell her everything?"

"Yeah. Looks like it." Sam shakes his head.

"Does Trish know about her"

"No why would she it was a few months after her so why does it matter"

"Just asking"

They were about 10 miles from town when they pulled over to get gas and Sam decided to call Trish but just got her voice mail.

"Hey Trish its Sam I got your message. Its good to hear from you. We are headed to Cape Girardeau, Missouri. Dean has a friend who needs help. Give me a call when you get this."

* * *

_**South Dakota- Trish's house**_

When Trish got out of the shower she saw she had a new voice message and listen to it. She got some of her stuff together and decided not to call back , she would just surprise them. She went down stair where her dad was cleaning some of his guns.

"Hey dad listen I…………"

"Let me take a wild guess………going to meet up with Sam and Dean?'

"How did you know"

"I know the look………where are they?"

"Missouri"

"Well I guess you better get going if your going to catch them"

She gave her dad a kiss and headed out the door.

* * *

_**Missouri**_

Sam and Dean walked into the local papers office and saw Cassie talking to two mean about her fathers accident and the road it happened on. The two men walked off and Cassie saw Dean wand walked over to him.

"Hey, Cassie." They share an awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say. Sam could sense the history between the two of them.

"This is my brother, Sam.,I'm sorry about your dad"

"Yeah. Me, too." They continue to stare at each other.

When they left the paper they followed Cassie back to her house.

"My mother's in pretty bad shape. I've been staying with her. I wish she would walk by herself, she's been so nervous and frightened. She was worried about Dad."

"Why?" Dean sked

"He was scared. He was seeing things."

"Like what?"

"He swore he saw an awful-looking black truck following him."

"A truck? Who was the driver?"

"He didn't talk about a driver. Just the truck. He said it would appear and disappear. And in the accident, Dad's truck was dented. Like it had been slammed into, by something big." She said and handed them two cups of tea.

"Thanks. Now, you're sure this dent wasn't there before?" Sam said

"He sold cars. Always drove a new one. I mean, there wasn't a scratch on that thing. It had rained hard that night, there was mud everywhere. There was a distinct set of muddy tracks from Dad's car, leading right to the edge Where he went over One set of tracks—his."

"And the first person killed was a friend of your father's?" Dean asked

"Best friend. Clayton Solmes. They owned the car dealership together. Same thing. Dent, no tracks. And the cops said exactly what they said about Dad—he lost control of his car."

"Now, can you think of any reason why your father and his partner might be targets?"

"No."

"And you think this vanishing truck ran him off the road"

"Oh, when you say it aloud like that. Listen, I'm a little skeptical about this….ghost stuff, or whatever it is you guys are into."

"Skeptical. Yeah, if I remember, I think you said it was nuts."

"That was then." She said and looked at him

Later on Sam and Dean left to go back to there motel. Sam still haven't heard from Trish and at this point he was kind of glad.

The next morning Sam and Dean put on the suits and and were getting ready to go talk to some local people.

"I'll say this for her—she's fearless." Sam said to Dean

"Mmhmm."

"I bet she kicked your ass a couple times." Dean glared at him and Sam smiled.

"What's interesting is you guys never really look at each other at the same time. You look at her when she's not looking, she checks you out when you look away. It's just an interesting observation. In a, you know, observationally interesting way."

" I think we might have some more pressing issues here." Dean said sternly.

"Hey, if I'm hittin' a nerve— "

"Oh, let's go." He walks away and Sam smiled to himself.

When they were done talking to some people out the history of the town Sam and Dean walked back to the car.

"You know what I was thinking? You heard of the _Flying Dutchman_?"

"Yeah, a ghost ship infused with the captain's evil spirit. Basically a part of him."

"Yeah, so what if we're dealing with the same thing? You know, a phantom truck that's the extension of some bastard ghost, reenacting past crimes."

"The victims have all been black men."

" It's more than that. They all seem connected to Cassie and her family."

"Alright, well, you work with that angle. Go talk to her."

"Yeah, I will."

"Oh, and you might also want to mention that other thing."

"What other thing?"

"The serious unfinished business. Dean, what is going on between you two?"

"Alright, so maybe we were a little bit more involved than I said."

"Oh, ok. Yeah."

"Okay, a lot more. Maybe and I told her the secret about what we do, and I shouldn't have."

"No, look, man, everybody's gotta open up to someone, sometime."

"Yeah, I don't. It was stupid to get that close, and look how it ended." Sam smiled and stared at him.

"Would you stop?" Sam continues to stare.

"Blink or something".

"You loved her." Sam finally said

"Oh, God."

"You were in love with her, but you dumped her."

"Get in the car."

Dean headed over to Cassie's while Sam headed back to the motel. Sam went in their room and was shocked to see Trish sitting on one of the beds.

"Hey Sam long time no see" Sam walked over to her and hugged her

"God its good to see you, how did you get in"

"oh you know I just sweet talked the manager and he gave me a key………….where's Dean?"

"Well he ……..uh……..went to talk to his friend" Sam walked around her trying to avoid anymore questions.

"Sam what's going on……….don't make me find out myself"

"Wow you can control it now that's great Trish"

"Don't change the subject"

"Ok……..Dean's friend is an old girlfriend………….I'm sorry"

Trish sat back down on the bed. She couldn't believe Dean had another girlfriend after her. He never said anything.

"Trish I'm sure its nothing he'll be back later………..hey why don't we got get supper"

Trish and Sam left and went to get a bite to eat.

* * *

_**Cassie's house**_

"Dean, hey. Come on in"

"So, are you busy?"

"Uh, the paper's doing a tribute to Jimmy. I was just going through his stuff, his awards. Trying to find the words."

"That's gotta be tough."

"For years, this family owned the paper, the Dorians. They had a whites only staff policy. After they sold it, Jimmy became the first black reporter. He didn't stop till he became editor. He taught me everything. Where's your brother?"

"Not here".

"Alright, so, uh, what brings you here?"

"So, just then, um, why'd you ask where my brother was?"

" Nothing. Not important."

"Could it be because without him here, it's just you and me? And not you, me, and Sam, which would be easier?"

"It's not easier. Look, I…….."

"No, forget it. It's fine. We'll keep it strictly business."

"I forgot you do that".

"Do what?"

"Oh, whenever we get—what's the word, close? Anywhere in the neighborhood of emotional vulnerability, you back off. Or make some joke, or find any way to shut the door on me."

"Oh, that's hilarious. See, I'm not the one who took that big final door and slammed it behind me And I'm not the one who took the key and buried it."

"Are we done with this metaphor?"

"All I'm saying is I was totally upfront with you back then, and you nailed me with it."

"All I could think was, if you want out, fine, but don't tell me this insane story."

"It was the truth, Cassie! And I noticed it didn't sound so insane the minute you thought I could help you!"

"Back then, I thought you just wanted to dump me."

"Whoa, let's not forget who dumped who, okay?"

"I thought it was what you wanted."

"Well, it wasn't."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before breaking into a passionate kiss. They pulled away, slightly dazed, then kissed again. Cassie slides Dean's jacket off his body and they wrap their arms around each other and went into Cassies's bedroom.

* * *

_**Motel**_

Trish lay awake waiting on Dean to get back. She looked over at the clock and it was 3:30. She knew then he wasn't coming back and it broke her heart. "How can he move on so fast, it's been 4 days" she thought. She decided to just roll over and go to sleep but she couldn't keep herself from crying. She was so hurt and mad at it at the same time. They never even officially broke up. She didn't know whether to stay or go now but she knew she needed to stay, at least for Sam.

The next day Sam had heard of another accident and called Dean and they met out by the road it happened on. Trish didn't want to go see Dean yet so she stayed back. Sam saw Dean walking up to him and told the cops he was with him.

"You didn't make it back to the motel."

"Nope."

"I'm guessing you guys worked things out?" Dean didn't answer, he felt bad for what happened and didn't really wan to talk about it.

"So, what happened?"

"Every bone crushed. Internal organs turned to pudding. The cops are all stumped, but it's almost like something ran him over."

"Something like a truck?"

"Yep."

Dean went with Cassie to the News room and they found out a Cyrus Dorian had vanished in April of '63 on that same road right before the murders started happening.

Dean took the information back to the motel to tell Sam and was socked to see who was with Sam.

"Trish? When did you get here?" He put his keys down on the table and was about to walk over to where she was sitting on Sams bed but she got up.

"Yesterday" she said in a pissed off tone. Dean looked over at Sam.

"Sam you didn't think to tell me she was here"

"It didnt come up"

Dean didn't want argue with Sam so he started moving closer to Trish. She was trying so hard not to see what he was thinking right now and she honestly didn't want to know the truth like that.

"Hey Sam can you give us a minute"

"Sure" Sam walked out of the room and closed the door.

"So...............why didn't tell me you were coming" dean said and reached for her and she pulled back

"Dean please don't" she looked at him and tears started swelling in her eyes. She wanted him to tell her the truth.

"What's wrong?"

"I waited up for you last night, Sam said you were with your old girlfriend"

"Uh yeah...........something is after her family"

"Oh so you just stayed at her house to keep her safe" she hoped that's all it was.

"Trish look I.........

"Please don't say what I think your about to say"

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were here.................I thought it was over"

"You're right ...............so you have nothing to be sorry for" She said calmly with tears running down her face

"Trish don't please it didn't mean anything you should be able to tell"

"I don't want to Dean its your business now don't worry about it"

"Come on Trish please just talk to me"

"There's nothing to say Dean its fine ok"

"Look things just got carried away and I didn't mean for them to and..............

Dean was cut off by his phone ringing and it was Cassie screaming for help.

"I got to go" he started to the door and turner around" come with me"

"Dean I don't think.........

"Please Trish we could use your help". Sure Trish was upset but she didn't want this Cassie or her family to get hurt. She crabbed he coat and went to the car where Sam already was and headed to Cassie's.

When they got there they all ran in the door and Cassie ran to Dean. Sam looked over at Trish and could tell she was hurting. Cassie told them a black truck was outside her house. She let go of Dean and looked over and saw Trish.

"Cassie this is Trish my…….." Trish cut him off

"Friend I just got into town , are you ok"

"Yeah I'm fine just a little shaky"

"Dean went into the kitchen and got Cassie some tea while Sam and Trish sat down with her in the living room. Dean walked back in and gave Cassie the tea and sat beside her. Trish just stood in the doorway.

"You didn't see who was driving the truck?" Dean asked and she shooks her head no.

"Seemed to be no one. Everything was moving so fast. And then it was just gone. Why didn't it kill us?"

"Whoever's controlling the truck wants you afraid first".

"Mrs. Robinson, Cassie said that your husband saw the truck before he died." Sam asked

"Mom?"

"Oh, Martin was under a lot of stress. You can't be sure what he was seeing." Her mother said

"Well, after tonight, I think we can be reasonably sure that he was seeing a truck. What happened tonight—you and Cassie are marked. Okay? And your daughter could die. So, if you know something, now would be a really good time to tell us about it."

"Dean……"

"Yes. Yes, he said he saw a truck."

"Did he know who it belonged to?"

"He thought he did."

"Who was that?"

"Cyrus. A man named Cyrus." Dean took the article from the computer out of his coat pocket and showed it to her.

"Is this Cyrus?"

"Cyrus Dorian died more than 40 years ago."

"How do you know he died, Mrs. Robinson?"She looked guilty

" The paper said he went missing. How do you know he died?" Dean asked again

"We were all very young. I dated Cyrus a while, but I was also seeing Martin. In secret, of course. Interracial couples didn't go over too well then. When I broke it off with Cyrus, and when he found out about Martin….I don't know, he—he changed. His hatred—his hatred was frightening. There were rumors. People of color disappearing in some kind of a truck. But nothing was ever done. (She starts to cry.) Martin and I, we were, uh, going to be married in that little church near here. But last minute, we decided to elope, cause we didn't want the attention. The day we set for the wedding was….the day someone set fire to the church. There was a children's choir practicing in there. They all died.

Trish saw where Dean had put the Tea and went and got Mrs. Robinson a cup and gave it to her.

"Did the attacks stop after that?" she asked her softly

She sobbing "No. There was one more. One night, that truck came for Martin. Cyrus beat him something terrible,But Martin, you see, Martin got loose and he started hitting Cyrus, and he just kept hitting him and hitting him.

"Why didn't he call the cops?" Dean asked her

"This was forty years ago! He called on his friends, Clayton Solmes and Jimmy Anderson, and they put Cyrus' body into the truck and rolled it into the swamp at the edge of this land, and all three of them kept that secret all this years!

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cassie said as she started to cry

"I thought I was protecting them. and now there's no one left to protect."

"Yes, there is." He looked at Cassie an Trish didn't have to read his mind to know he cared about her.

Cassie took her mother upstairs and Sam, Dean, and Trish Went outside.

"My life was so simple. Just school. Exams. Papers on polycentric cultural norms." Sam said and They all chuckled

" So, I guess we saved you from a boring existence."

"Yeah, occasionally, I miss boring."

"Alright, so, this killer truck…"

"I miss conversations that didn't start with "this killer truck"." Trish just laughed

"Alright, well, this Cyrus guy….Evil on a level that infected even his truck. And when he died, the swamp became his tomb. And the spirit was dormant for forty years.

"So, what woke it up?" Trish asked

"The construction on his house. Or, the destruction."

"Right. Demolition or remodeling can awaken spirits, make 'em restless. Like that theater in Illinois."

"Yeah. And the guy who tears down the family homestead, Harold Todd, is the same guy that kept Cyrus' murder quiet and unsolved."

"So, now his spirit is awakened, and out for blood."

"Yeah, I guess. Who knows what ghosts are thinking anyway? "

"You know we're gonna have to dredge that body up from the swamp, right? Dean smiled falsely and nodded.

Trish looked up and saw Cassie walk outside and she got into the car. She didn't want thinks to be awkward.

"Hey."

"Hey. She's asleep. Now what?"

"Well, you stay put, and look after her. And we'll be back. Don't leave the house."

"Don't go getting all authoritative on me. I hate it."

"Don't leave the house, please?" They smile and she leaned in and kissed him. Sam cleared his throat and Dean pulled back from her. Trish tried not to let it get to her but it was all she could do not to cry. She didn't say anything as they drove to the swap even though Dean keep trying to get her attention. They got to the swamp and got out.

"Alright, let's get her up."

Dean pulled the truck almost completely out of the swamp. Trish went over to Deans trunk and pulled out a can of gas and a flashlight. Sam and Dean opened the truck and pulled out Cyrus and set him on fire.

"Think that'll do it?" Sam said and suddenly, the ghost truck roars into life.

"I guess not" Trish said and got behind Sam.

"So, burning the body had no effect on that thing?" Sam yelled over the loud truck

"Oh, sure it did. Now it's really pissed." Trish said

"But Cyrus' ghost is gone, right, Dean?"

"Apparently not the part that's fused with the truck." Dean walked over to his car.

" Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a little ride."

"What?" Trish yelled

"I'm gonna lead that thing away, you've gotta burn the truck"

"How the hell are we supposed to burn a truck, Dean?"

"I don't know. Figure something out." He tossed Sam a bag full of objects and got in the car.

Dean was being chased by the truck while Trish and Sam tried to figure out what to do. Sam cell phone rings and answers it.

" Hey, you gotta give me a minute."

"I don't have a minute! What are we doing?"

"Uh….let me get back to you." He hung up. "Trish what are you doing"

"Calling Cassie I got an idea"

"Hey, Cassie? Hey, it's Trish. Okay, I need some information, and it has to be exactly right."

"Trish hung and called Dean while sam was still trying to burn the truck.

"Alright, Dean?"

"This better be good!"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the middle of nowhere, with a killer truck on my ass! I mean, it's like it knows I put the torch to Cyrus!"

"Dean, Dean, listen to me, it's important, I have to know exactly where you are."

"Decatur Road, about two miles off the highway".

"Okay, headed east?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, uh, turn right. Up ahead, turn right." Dean turned sharply to the right. The truck follows him.

"You make the turn?" she asked

"Yeah, I made the turn! You're gonna need to move this thing along a little faster!"

"Alright, you see a road up ahead? "

"No!What—wait, yes, I see it!"

"Okay, turn left."

"What?"The truck was now beside him. Dean waited for the truck to pass him completely, then he made the turn.

" Alright, now what? "

"You need to go exactly seven-tenths of a mile and stop."

Dean watched his odometer carefully. After driving exactly seven-tenths of a mile, he screeched to a halt. In the distance, he can see the truck facing him, motionless.

"Dean, you still there?"

"Yeah."

"What's happening?"

"It's just staring at me, what do I do?"

"Just what you are doing. Bringing it to you." She said.

Dean watched as the truck begins speeding towards his car. He puts his phone down, waiting. The truck finally reaches Dean's car and drives right through it, then disappears completely.

"Dean? You still there? Dean?" Dean picked up his phone.

"Where'd it go?"

"Dean, you're where the church was."

"What church?"

"The place Cyrus burned down. Murdered all those kids."

"Not a whole lot left".

"Church ground is hallowed ground, whether the church is still there or not. Evil spirits cross over hallowed ground, sometimes they're destroyed. So, I figured maybe that would get rid of it."

"Maybe? Maybe?! What if you were wrong?"

"Huh. Honestly, that thought hadn't occurred to me." Dean, clearly furious, hung up.

"Well, that honestly didn't occur to me". He slamed his hand on the steering wheel. "I'm gonna kill her.

Dean drove back to where Sam and Trish were waiting and he gets out of the car and walked over to Trish.

"Maybe ……you thought maybe"

"Oh relax Dean I knew it would work" She walked around him and got into the backseat and Sam looked at Dean and laughed.

The next morning Cassie met them at the dock to tell them by and thank you. She gave Dean a kiss on the cheek this time and smiled and looked over at Trish then back at Dean.

"You know there are other reasons we didn't work out Dean"

"What do you mean?"

"I know who she is I remember…………..it was always her you wanted not me and we both know that?

"Cassie….."

"Goodbye Dean"

She walked off and Dean went and got into the car. He looked back and Trish and for once he hoped she could hear what he was thinking. He thought to himself that he was going to find some way to make it up to her and show her how much he loved her.

She heard every word and smiled.


	16. Chapter 16 Faith

_**Don't own so don't sue**_

_**Chapter16**_

They pulled up to an Abandoned house parked the car and get out. They open the trunk and Dean took out two tasers.

"What do you got those amped up to?" Trish asked

"A hundred thousand volts."

"Damn."

"Yeah, I want this rawhead extra frickin' crispy. And remember Sam, you only get one shot with these things. So make it count."

They entered the house with guns and flashlights. They went downstairs into the basement and they heard a noise. They turn and see an old closed cupboard so they walked over towards it They open the cupboard and see two scared young children, one boy and one girl, covering their ears.

"Is it still here?" Trish asked them and the children nod.

"Ok. Grab her hand, come on, we gotta get you out of here. Let's go, let's go." Dean said and Trish took both the children and they move towards the stairs. They start to go upstairs, but a hand grabs Sams legs and knocks him back down.

"Sam!" trish yelled and got Deans attention

"Trish get them out of here" Dean said and moved to the other side of the staircase and shot the taser but doesn't hit the monster.

Sam threws Dean his taser and went upstairs with the children. Dean looked around the basement for the monster.

"Come on." He pointed his flashlight in a corner of the room and saw a creature resembling a werewolf. The creature pushed him into a corner and Dean fell in a puddle of water. He sees the creature coming towards him. Dean grabbed the taser and shot it, electrocuting the monster, which was also standing in the puddle. The shock travels through the puddle and electrocutes Dean. The creature falls to the ground, while Dean shakes and twitches. He then goes unconscious. Sam ran back down the stairs and saw Dean in the corner.

"Dean!" He ran over to Dean and shakes him.

"Dean, hey. Hey." He tried to wake Dean, but he remains unconscious.

* * *

_**Hospital**_

"Sir, I'm so sorry to ask. There doesn't seem to be any insurance on file." A receptionist asked

He took a card out of his wallet and handed it to her as took cops approached him.

"Can you tell us what happened"

"We were just taking a shortcut through the neighborhood. And, um, the windows were rolled down, we heard some screaming. We drove past the house, and we stopped. Ran in."

"And you found the kids in the basement?"

"Yeah".

"Well, thank God you did." Sam turned around and saw a doctor walking towards him and Trish.

"Hey, Doc. Is he….."

"He's resting."

"And?"

"The electrocution triggered a heart attack. Pretty massive, I'm afraid. His heart—it's damaged."

"How damaged?" Trish asked

"We've done all we can. We can try and keep him comfortable at this point. But, I'd give him a couple weeks, at most, maybe a month."

"oh my god" Trish covered her mouth and walked away.

"No, no. There's—there's gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment."

"We can't work miracles. I really am sorry." Sam nodded, with tears in his eyes, and walked over to Trish and they went into Deans room where he was watching T.V.

"Have you ever actually watched daytime TV? It's terrible." Dean said weakly

"I talked to your doctor."

"That fabric softener teddy bear. Oh, I'm gonna hunt that little bitch down."

"Dean."

"Yeah, Alright, well, looks like you to are gonna leave town without me."

"What are you talking about? I'm not gonna leave you here." Trish said

"Hey Sam, you better take care of that car and Trish. Or, I swear, I'll haunt your ass."

"I don't think that's funny." Sam said nearly crying

"Oh, come on, it's a little funny, Look, Sammy, what can I say, man, it's a dangerous gig. I drew the short straw. That's it, end of story."

"Don't talk like that, alright? We still have options." Trish said between sobs

"What options? Yeah, burial or cremation. And I know it's not easy. But I'm gonna die. And neither of you can stop it."

"Watch me." Sam said and walked out the door leaving Trish alone with Dean.

"So how about you grant a dying man one wish" Dean said and winked at her

"Stop it Dean it's not funny" she said and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"come here" Trish went over and laid next to Dean

"Don't cry ok……….it just makes this harder…….you going to be fine, sooner or later."

"No I wont Dean…………..I love you and you never got your chance to make it up to me"

"You did hear that……….I hoped you would"

"Listen Trish……….I want you to know I love you ok and truth is I cared about Cassie but she was never you. Your it for me whether I live or die………..your it."

Trish was crying into his chest and Dean had to fight back the tears. After a few hours Dean convinced her to go to the motel and get some sleep. When she got there she heard Sam leaving John a message. Trish went and took a shower and crawled into bed. A few minutes later there was a nock at the door.

"Dean, What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked and Trish jumped up

"I checked myself out."

"What, are you crazy?"

"Well, I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot."

"You know, this whole I-laugh-in-the-face-of-death thing? It's crap. I can see right through it."

"Yeah, whatever, dude. Have you even slept? You look worse than me." Dean walked over to Trish who was sitting on her bed.

"You forgot something"

"What" she looked at him confussed

"This" Dean leaned in and kissed her passionately and never wanted to pull away but Sam cleared his throat and they both stopped.

"I've been scouring the Internet for the last three days. Calling every contact in Dad's journal."

"For what?"

"For a way to help you. One of Dad's friends, Joshua, he called me back. Told me about a guy in Nebraska. A specialist."

"You're not gonna let me die in peace, are you?"

"I'm not gonna let you die, period. We're going."

************************************************************************************************************  
_**Nebraska**_

They pulled up outside of a large white tent. A group of people, who look very sick, are making their towards the tent. Dean gets out and saw a sign saying "The Church of Roy LeGrange. Faith Healer. Witness The Miracle." Sam went to Dean and tried to help him out of the car.

"I can't believe you brought me here to see some guy who heals people out of a tent."

Inside the tent A large group of people are sitting down, waiting for the service to begin. Dean gestures to a security camera on the wall.

"Yeah, peace, love, and trust all over." Trish noticed the camera.

"Come on."

"What are you doing? Let's sit here."

"We're sitting up front."

"What? Why?"

"Come on."

"This is ridiculous. I'm good, dude, get off me." He pushes Sam away and Sam saw 3 seat u upfront. .

It wasn't long before a man with sunglasses was being let on stage.

"Each morning, my wife, Sue Ann, reads me the news. Never seems good, does it? Seems like there's always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act, But, I say to you, God is watching. God rewards the good, and He punishes the corrupt. answers with Who does the healing here, friends? The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts.

"Yeah, or into their wallets." Dean whispers

"You think so, young man?"

"Sorry."

"Just watch what you say around a blind man, we've got real sharp ears. What's your name, son?"

"Dean".

"Dean. I want—I want you to come up here with me."  
DEAN: No, that's ok.

"What are you doing?"

"You've come here to be healed, haven't you?"

"Well, yeah, but No, maybe you should just pick someone else"

"Oh, no, I didn't pick you, Dean, the Lord did.

"Get up there!" Sam said and helped Dean up

"You ready?"

"Look, no disrespect, but I'm not exactly a believer."

"You will be, son. You will be. Pray with me, friends." The crowd lifted their arms up and joins hands with each other. Roy lifted up his hands and places one on Dean's shoulder. Dean , Sam , and Trish all look nervous. Roy moved his hand to Dean's forehead.

Dean startd to look very weak and dizzy. His eyes closed and he fell to his knees.

"Dean!" Sam rushed onto the stage and shakes Dean and he suddenly awakes, gasping for breath. Dean looks around the room and saw a really old looking guy walk out.

* * *

_**Hospital**_

"So, you really feel okay?"

"I feel fine, Sam." A nurse walked in

"Well, according to all your tests, there's nothing wrong with your heart. No sign there ever was." Dean looked curious while Sam and Trish looked very happy

"your lucky, just yesterday, a young guy like you, twenty-seven, athletic. Out of nowhere, heart attack.."

" Thanks, Doc". The nurse walked out

"That's odd" Dean said.

" Maybe it's a coincidence. People's hearts give out all the time"

"No, they don't."

"Look, Dean,Why can't we just be thankful that the guy saved your life and move on?" Trish said

"Because I can't shake this feeling, that's why."

"What feeling?"

"When I was healed, I just…….I felt wrong and for a second, I saw someone. This old man. And I'm telling you, it was a spirit."

"But if there was something there, Dean, I think we would've seen it, too. I mean, we've been seeing an awful lot of things lately."

"Well, excuse me, psychic wonders. But you're just gonna need a little faith on this one."

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"I want you two to go check out the heart attack guy. I'm gonna visit the reverend."

Dean went over to roys house and asked him why he was chosen. Roys told him it was because he sawed those kids . He alson said he looked into Deans heart and saw a man with an important purpose and its not finished yet.

As Dean was leaving he ran into a girl he saw at the service named Layla.

"Dean, hey."

"Hey."

"How you feeling?"

"I feel good. Cured, I guess. What are you doing here?"

"You know, my mom, she wanted to talk to the reverend."

Not long after Roys wife Sue Ann can out and told Layla and her mother Roys was resting and her mother got upset and yelled at Dean before walking off. Dean got in his car and headed back to the motel.

"What'd you find out?"

"Marshall Hall died at 4:17 the exact time you were healed so, I put together a list of everyone Roy's healed, six people over the past year, and I cross-checked them with the local obits. Every time someone was healed, someone else died. And each time, the victim died of the same symptom LeGrange was healing at the time.

"Dean, the guy probably would've died anyway. And someone else would've been healed"

"You never should've brought me here."

"Dean, I was just trying to save your life."

"But, Sam, some guy is dead now because of me."

"I didn't know., how is he doing it."

"The old man I saw on stage……….its a reaper"

Trish started looking up anything she could find on reapers.

"You really think it's _the_ Grim Reaper? Like, angel of death, collect your soul, the whole deal?"

"No, no, no. Not _the_ Reaper, _a_ reaper. There's reaper lore in pretty much every culture on Earth. Go by a hundred different names. It's possible that there's more than one of 'em." Dean said to her

"But you said you saw a dude in a suit."

"Well, what, do you think he should've been workin' the whole black robe thing?"

"Maybe"

"Trish you watch to many movies".

"That cross." Sam said and they looked at him

"What?"

"There was this cross. I noticed it in the church tent, I knew I had seen it before." He hand Dean a peace of paper.

"A tarot?"

"It makes sense. I mean, tarot dates back to the early Christian era. When some priests were still using magic and a few of them veered into the dark stuff. Necromancy, and how to push death away, how to cause it."

"So, Roy is using black magic to bind the reaper?"

"If he is, he's riding the whirlwind. It's like putting a dog leash on a Great White."

"then we stop him"

"How?"

"You know how."

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about, Dean? We can't kill Roy." Trish said

"the guy's playing God, he's deciding who lives and who dies, that's a monster in my book".

"No, we're not gonna kill a human being, Dean. We do that, we're no better than he is." Sam jumped in

"Okay, so we can't kill Roy, we can't kill death. Any bright ideas, college boy?"

"if Roy is using some kind of black spell on the reaper, we've got to figure out what it is and how to break it.

They all went back to where Roy was having another service. While Sue Ann was helping Roy's down the stairs Sam snuck into their house .He went into Roy's library and he began looking through his books on the shelves. He notices that all the untouched books have a layer of dust on the shelf. He comes across a book that is not coated with dust. It is the Encyclopedia of Christian History. He pulled it out and flips through it. He looked at the shelf and notices a smaller book behind the space where the encyclopedia was. He flips through the smaller book and sees a picture of a reaper on one page. He fliped back one page and sees a picture of the cross from the church. Sam found a few newspaper clippings between the pages of the small book. The first is a headline about an openly gay teacher sending a strong message to the nation's schools. The next headline reads "Local Abortion Rights Advocate Calls For End To Violence Against Women". Sam found a third newspaper clipping, which is about the parking lot protestor, David Wright, calling Roy's church a cult. Sam looks stunned.

Dean and Trish were inside the tent when Dean s cell phone rang.

"What do you got?"

"_Roy's choosing victims he sees as immoral. And I think I know who's next on his list. Remember that protestor?_"

_"_The guy in the parking lot?"

_"Yeah. Yeah, I'll find him. But you can't let Roy heal anyone, alright_?" Dean hung up just as the service is about to start and Roy called Laylas name. Dean didn't know what to do. He went over to her and told her not to go up there up she didn't listen. So Dean started yelling "Fire" and told everyone to get out. Dean and Trish ran outside to find Sam.

"Dean, it didn't work! The reaper's still coming'!" They watched David fall to the ground, and his face is losing its color quickly.

* * *

"I'm telling you, it must not have worked. Roy must not be controlling this thing!" Sam said  
they look around and saw Roys wife holdind a cross whispering. They ran over and Tried to stop her

Sue Ann tucked the cross inside her shirt and started yelling for help. The reaper walked away from David and Sam helped him up.

Dean was inside the tent with Sue Ellen and she told him she was disappointed in him. She told the cops that she wasn't pressing charges.

Roys told layla that would have a private session and he would heal her then. Later on Sam, Dean and Trish went into the tent to see Layla on stage already but they didn't see Sue Ellen. They Ran out side and 2 cops were there guarding the tent and house.

"Sam you and Trish go find Sue Ann. I'll catch up."

"What are you—?" Dean went around to the front of the house and saw the two sheriffs from the service.

"Hey. You gonna put that fear of God in me?" He ran away and the sheriffs started chasing him. When they are gone, Sam and Trish went onto the porch and looks around the outside of the house. They went in and Sam opened a cellar door and went down the stairs while Trish watched the outside. Sam found Sue Ann's black altar. It is covered with crosses, blood, bones, and candles. In the middle of the altar is a picture of Dean, taken from the church's security camera. There is an X across his face, written in blood.

"I gave your brother life, and I can take it away." Sam turned around and saw her. He overturns the altar, and Sue Ann went outside and locks the cellar door with a metal bar. She talked to him from outside while he tried to open the door.

" Sam, can't you see? The Lord chose me to reward the just and punish the wicked. And your brother is wicked. And he deserves to die just as Layla deserves to live. It's God's will." Sam tried to open a small window in the cellar with a bar to get out.

Dean was in the parking lot and turned around and saw the reaper standing a few feet away. He starts walking towards Dean, but Dean does not run away. The reaper puts his hand on the side of Dean's face and Dean groans in pain.

At the church service, Roy moves his hand to Layla's face. Outside the tent, Sue Ann is still praying.

Inside the service, Layla falls to her knees, while Dean does the same in the parking lot. The color begins to drain from his face as he gasps for breath. Behind the tent, Trish came up to Sue Ann and rips the cross from around her neck. She throws it on the ground and it shatters.

The reaper suddenly takes his hand off of Dean's face.

At the church service, ROY removes his hand from LAYLA without healing her.

"I don't understand." Roy said

Sue Ann looked up and saw the reaper standing close by, smiling. She gets up and turns around, but the reaper appears in front of her. He puts his hand on her face, and she falls to the ground, getting paler by the second. A moment later, she collapses and twitches before dying completely. Trish watches her for a second, and then left.

She walked over and saw Dean and Same at the car.

"You okay?" Sam asked Dean

"A little bit weak"

"Yeah. Alright, come on, we should get going."

They went back to the motel and something seemed to bet bothering Dean.

"What is it?" Trish asked

"Nothing, we did the right thing here, didn't we?"

"Of course we did."

"Didn't feel like it." There is a knock at the door.

"I got it." Trish went and opend the door and saw Layla

"Hey, Layla. Come on in."

"Hey Dean"

"Hey. How'd you know we were here?"

"Um, Sam and Trish both called. They said you wanted to say goodbye."

"We're going to grab a soda." They walked out

"So, um, where are you going?"

"Don't know yet. Our work kind of takes us all over."

"You know, I went back to see Roy."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I mean, he laid his hand on my forehead, but nothing happened."

"I'm sorry it didn't work".

"And Sue Ann. She's dead, you know? Stroke."

"Yeah, I heard. I mean, Roy's a good man. He doesn't deserve what's happened. It must be rough. To believe in something so much, and have it disappoint you like that."

"You want to hear something weird? I'm okay. Really. I guess, if you're going to have faith, you can't just have it when the miracles happen. You have to have it when they don't.

"So, what now?"

"God works in mysterious ways, Goodbye, Dean." She got up to leave.

"Hey. Uh, you know, I'm not much of the praying type. But I'm going to pray for you.

"Well. There's a miracle right there." Dean watches her leave

It wasn't long before Sam and Trish came back to the room amd started getting there stuff together. Sam took his bag and headed out to the car leaving Trish and Dean alone.

"So……" Dean started

"So……." She said walking closer to him

"Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know………..where would you like to go"

"I mean with us?"

"I know what you meant Dean"

"Look Trish I know I have said this a 100 times but I'm sorry………..for everything"

"I know you are"

Dean walked over to her and put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"I love you and I want us to start over………for real this time………even though I thought I was going to die, I meant what I said, Your it for me Trish."

She didn't say anything. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

"I love you too and I would love to start over with you. Maybe take it slow this time."

"What do you mean? How Slow?" Dean said and gave her that sexy grin of his.

"I mean you may want to take a cold shower tonight."

She let go of him and walked out the door. Dean just laughed and grabbed his bag off the bed. God he loved that woman.

**Wow two chapters in one day. I can't help it I was on a roll. I hope you guys liked it and Reviews are always great.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you so much for the review. You guys are great and I mean that. So this chapter get a little hot and heavy so if you don't like you can just skip to the end, that where the next chapter kind of starts.**

**Chapter 17**

After the events in Nebraska, they decided since they were so close to Trish's they would go to her house and take a few days off and load back up on ammo. When they got there Bobby was happy to have his little girl back for a few day. He always worried about her when she was gone. After they unpacked and got settle in Dean decided to go do a tune up on the impala while Sam and Trish rested up. Bobby went out and helped dean with the car.

"So Dean I'm guessing you and Trish worked things out........again"

"I guess so.......your not going to threaten to kill me again are you?"

"No I think you get the idea" Bobby said and laughed "but under my roof you go by my rules got it, keep you hands to your self"

"What about her hands" Dean laughed and noticed Bobby looking like he was about to shoot him

"Sorry"

"Let's just work on the car you idgit"

Back in the house Trish and Sam had gotten up and thought they would just hang out like they used to. They went into the living room and put in a movie. They both missed just hanging out together.

Later that night after Bobby and Sam went to bed, Dean and Trish stayed up and watched some TV. Trish was sitting at the end of the couch and Dean was next to her drinking a beer not saying much. Trish knew it was wrong but she just had to know what he was thinking and she knew he wouldn't tell her so she decided to ease drop a little.

_"OK Dean keep it together she wants to take it slow don't screw it up, but God damn she looks hot right now ,did she have to wear short ,she's trying to kill me ,maybe I could just kiss her, yeah that's OK right."_

Trish stopped listen and turned to Dean and he looked at her.

"What"

"Nothing just wondering if you were just going to sit there all night or kiss me"

"Well since you asked nicely" Dean leaned over and kissed her gently at first and ran his tongue over her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. She put her arms around him and they lay down on the couch never breaking the kiss. The kiss was hot and full of lust. Dean wanted her so bad. He tore away from her mouth and moved across her jaw line down to her neck and she let out a soft moan. Dean moved back up to her mouth and started kissing her again. He began slowly moving his hips between her legs and she arched into him. And he couldn't stand it. He moved from between her legs and lay beside her. As he was kissing her he moved his hand slowly down her stomach and to the top of her shorts. He eased his hand in and started rubbing the outside of her panties. She could feel her self getting wetter and so could he. He moved the fabric aside and pushed a finger inside her and she moaned into his mouth. He replaced the one finger with two and started moving them in and out slowly. She started to move her hips against his hand and he felt himself harden and he pulled back and she looked at him confussed.

"What wrong" she said breathing heavy......she wanted him.

"We need to stop Trish I'm trying to go slow like you want but........

"Dean what I want right now is for you to shut up and take me upstairs"

"Yes maim"

Dean got up and pulled Trish to where she standing and picked her up and carried he quietly up stairs.

When they got up stair Dean took her over to the bed and put her down then went and shut the door. Dean walked over to the bed and took off his shirt and laid on top of her and started kissing her. He sat back up and pulled her up with him and took of her shirt and bar and tossed them on the floor. He cupped her breast and rubbed his thumb over her nipple while kissing her. He pushed her back down on the bed and began kissing her all over and stopped when he got to her shorts. He got off the bed and pulled her to the side and removed her shorts. He got on his knees between her legs and Trish sat up. This was something they had never done.

"Dean Wait.......you don't have to do..............Oh my God!!!!" She felt his tongue run over her clit. Dean looked up at her and grinned

"What was that baby" when she didn't answer he went back to licking her and she grabbed a pillow and put it over her face to muffle her moans. Dean added a finger and pumped it in and out as he continued to lap at her clit. She felt herself getting close and so could Dean and he added another finger and she let go.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!"

Dean waited for her to come down and he got to remove his jeans and boxers. He crawled back onto her.

"You need to be quiet baby before you get us in trouble" Dean said and smiled at her but at this point she didn't care

"Just shut up and fuck me Dean"

"Gladly"

With one trust Dean buried deep inside her and she threw her head back and a load moan escaped from her mouth. Dean leaned down to kiss her to muffle her screams of pleasure. She wrapped her legs around him bring him closer. Dean made each thrust harder and faster.

"Oh god Trish I've wanted this for so long" Dean said breathing heavily

""You".. gasp.. "Oh shit" ..gasp… " you have no idea"

She used her legs to flip them over so she was on top. She moved her hips back and forth and she felt herself getting closer to another orgasm and Dean started trusting up as he felt his own climax approaching. It was only seconds later they came and were both moaning each others name

Trish took a minute to catch her breathe and rolled off him.

"So much for taking it slow huh Trish" Dean said still out of breathe.

"Maybe we should take things slow more often"

It didn't take long before they passed out.

* * *

_A man is parking his car in his garage. He turns off the gas and starts gathering some things in the car. All of a sudden, the garage door closed on its own. The car doors locked themselves. The key turns in the ignition and the car roars into life. The man watched, confused, as the garage and the car begin to fill with carbon monoxide. He started coughing while trying to unlock the doors, which do not open. The man shakes the keys out of the ignition, but the car does not turn off. Panicking, he uses his jacket to cover the vents in the car, but the carbon monoxide continues to fill up the vehicle.)  
"Help! Somebody, help me! Somebody, help!" He continued to pound on the doors and windows. Soon, he collapsed on his seat, dead. _

Trish raised out of bed covered in sweat. She looked over at Dean, who was still passed out and she got up and ran to go check on Sam. When she opened her door he was already there

"We have to go" they both said at the same time. Trish ran back in her room and Started to wake Dean.

"Dean." She shakes him "Dean get up"

"What are you doing? It's the middle of the night."

"We have to go." She said packing her duffle

"What's happening?"

"We have to go. Right now."

Dean got up and got dressed. He packed his stuff and headed down stair where Trish and Sam were waiting and Bobby ran out of his room.

"What the hell is doing on?"

"No time to explain Daddy I'll Call you later"

The three of them headed out the door and took off with Dean still very confused.

**Ok so that was short and sweet I think. I guess its kind of a teaser for the next chapter Nightmare. It should be up sometime tonight but I'll just have to wait and see. Let me know : )**


	18. Chapter 18 Nightmare

**A/N: Don't own Supernatural……….but a girl can dream right?**

**Chapter 18**

Dean was driving as fast as he could while Trish and Sam were making phone call to find out just where they were going.

"You two need to relax. I'm sure it's just a nightmare you know, a normal, naked-in-class nightmare. This license plate, it won't check out, you'll see."

"It felt different, like when I dreamt about our old house and Jessica."

"And you saw the same thing Trish?"

"Yeah I mean the exact thing he did and its freaking me out"

"Well, yeah, that makes sense. You two are dreaming about _our old_ house and _your_ girlfriend Sam, so why would you have a dream about some random guy in Michigan?"

"I don't know."

Sam phone rang and he got a location on the guy in the dream. Jim Miller from Saginaw Michigan.

They arrived at the Miller homea few hours later and police cars and ambulances were outsides the houses. The paramedics were putting Jim's body in a body bag, while police officers talked to Jim's family. Sam and Trish looked at each other disappointed.

The next day they went over to the Miller's house. Dean and Sam went as priest and Trish went as a member of their church.

"Trish what are you carrying" Sam asked

"It's a pie Sam you know when someone dies you bring food"

"you got a pie amd didnt tell me"Dean said to her

"Where did you get it?"

"Store across form the motel" Sam looked at her and laughed a little and they all walked to the door.

"This has got to be a whole new low for us." Sam said to Dean and he smiled. They rang the bell and a man came to the door.

"Good afternoon. I'm Father Simmons, this is Father Frehley and Ms. Spears. May we come in?"

"We're very sorry for your loss."

"Would you like some coffee?" Mrs. Miller came in the room and asked them and Trish handed her the pie.

"Thank you Ms………"

"Spears" Trish answered and looked at Dean. Of all names he picked Spears.

"Coffee would be great"

"It was wonderful of you to stop by. The support of the church means so much right now." Mrs. Miller said as they all sat in the living room.

"Of course. After all, we are all God's children." Dean said and Sam and Trish looked at him strangely and Mrs. Miller walked away.

"How about you tone down a little bit, Father." Trish said before Mrs. Miller returned and sat down.

"So, Ms. Miller, did your husband have a history of depression?"

"Nothing like that. We had our ups and downs, like everyone. But we were happy. (She starts to cry.) I just don't understand how Jim could do something like that."

"I'm so sorry you had to find him like that." Trish said

"Actually, our son, Max—he was the one who found him." (She points to a teenage boy sitting alone in the corner of another room.)

"Do you mind if maybe I go talk to him?" Sam asked

"Thank you, Father"

Sam went over and talked to Max and Trish and Dean made their way up stairs to check it out.

"I have to say Ms. Spear you are looking very sinful"

"Cut the shit Dean"

"Oh.......... someone owes me a confession" Dean said and winked at her

"Just check the room…….Father"

Dean took out an infrared thermal scanner and turned it on. They looked through every room on the top floor but saw nothing unusual. They head someone coming up the stairs and quickly put the scanner away but it was just Sam.

"You guys find anything?"

"no there's nothing here."

They once again gave the family there condolences and headed back to the motel. Sam researched the history on the house and found nothing weird about it or the land.

"So, what, you think Jim Miller killed himself?" Trish asked

"I don't know." Dean said and Sam started rubbing his head

"Sam are you ok" Trish said but as she got closer to him she could feel his pain and sat down on the bed

"What's wrong with you two?"

"my head!" Sam screamed in pain and Dean ran over to him

"Sam? Hey. Hey! What's going on? Talk to me. Trish what's happening to him"

"I think he is seeing something but I can't see it I just feel it"

Sam opened his eyes and looked at Dean

"It's happening again. Something's going to kill Roger Miller.

They Drove over there as fast as they could but it was too late. He was dead.

"Whatever it is , its connected to the family itself. So, what do you think we got? A vengeful spirit?" Sam asked as they got back in the car.

"Yeah, there's a few that have been known to latch onto families, follow them for years."

The next morning they drove back over to the Millers house and Max came to the door.

"My mom's resting. She's pretty wrecked. All these people kept coming with, like, casseroles. I finally had to tell them all to go away.

"How you holding' up?" Trish asked Max

"I'm okay."

"Your dad and your uncle were close?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, they were brothers. They used to hang out all the time when I was little."

After talking with Max they left and went to visit the Millers previous neighbor. After talking to him they found out Max's real mother dies and his dad and uncle beat him. They continued to talk to the guy when Sam was hit with another vision of Max. Dean thanked the guy and helped him to the car. Sam had saw Max kill his stepmother with a knife he was controlling with his mind.

"Max is doing it. Everything I've been seeing."

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah, I saw him"

"How's he pulling' it off?"

"I don't know. It looked like telekinesis."

"So, he's psychic" Dean said and looked back at Trish

"Don't look at me I cant move thing I just hear them"

"Well you know what we got to do"

"No Dean we are not killing Max" Sam said "We can talk to him"

"Alright, fine. But I'm not letting him hurt anybody else."

"Look when we get there I'll just you know see whats going on in his head"

"No Trish he could turn on you if he know what your doing"

"Dean Trust me ok I can do this"

They pulled back up to the Miller's and Dean grabbed a gun and walked in.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt but Max can we talk to you" Sam said

"About what?"

"it's private. I wouldn't want to bother your mother with it. We won't be long at all, though. I promise."

The all started to walk out and Max saw Dean gun and mad all the doors shut. He mother starts to come over to him and he threw her into the counter

"Max, calm down!" Trish could tell he was upset and unstable.

"Who are you?!"

"We just want to help to you."

"No one can help me"

"Let me try. We'll just talk. Me and you and Sam. We'll get Dean and Alice out of here."

"No way." Dean said and Trish pushed him toward Maxes mother

"I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"Yes, you are, Sam will be right here."

"Five minutes." Max said and the three went into the living room while Dean went upstair with Maxs mother.

"Look, I can't begin to understand what you went through." Sam started

"That's right, you can't."

"Max, this has to stop." Trish said

"It will. After my stepmother."

"No. You need to let her go."

"Why?"

"She didn't beat you"

"No. But she never tried to save me, she's a part of it, too."

"Look, what they did to you, they deserve to be punished."

"When I first found out I could move things, it was a gift. My whole life I was helpless. But now I had this. So, last week, Dad gets drunk—first time in a long time. And he beats me to hell—first time in a long time. And then I knew what I had to do."

"Why didn't you just leave?"

"He always blamed me for moms Death"

"Why would he blame you for your mom's death?" Sam asked but Trish already knew

"Because she died in my nursery. While I was asleep in my crib."

"She died in your nursery?"

"Yeah. There was a fire."

"It happened to my mom, too. Exactly the same—my nursery, my crib. My dad saw her on the ceiling."

"That's not possible."

"Max you need to let your stepmom go and let us help you"

"Sorry I cant do that" He pushed Sam and Trish into a closet and puts a large cupboard in front of it

"Come on Max don't do this" Sam and Trish Tried to push it open but had no luck. Sams head started hurting again and he grabbed Trish which made her see his vision this time. She saw Max shoot Dean in the Head.

"Trish what is it"

"No No No we have to get out of here he's going to shoot Dean" Sam and Trish started to panic and the cupboard moved away from the door and they slowly opened it not knowing how it moved. They ran upstairs and into the room she had saw Dean get shot in and Maw was holding the gun with his mind and it was pointed at Dean.

"No, don't! Don't! Please. Please, Max. Max, we can help you, alright? But this—what you're doing—it's not the solution. It's not going to fix anything."

"You're right." Suddenly, MAX points the gun towards himself and shot himself in the head.

Later that evening the cops arrived and Mrs. Miller told the cops that he just shot himself because he was so upset over losing his father and uncle. They went outside and walked back to the car disappointed.

"If I just said something else"

"Don't do that Trish"

"Do what?"

"Torture yourself. It wouldn't have mattered what you said, Max was too far gone."

"When I think about how he looked at me"

"Come on, you two risked your life. I mean, yeah, maybe if we had gotten there twenty years earlier."

They went back to the motel and backed up.

"Dean, I've been thinking."

"What ever this Demon is that killed Mom and Jess……..Do you think its after me and maybe even Max?"

Trish wanted to say something so bad about what she knew but John had told her not to until he was read for them to know.

"I don't know sam"

"Actually, there's, uh, something' else, too."

"Oh, jeez, what?"

"When Max locked me and Trish in that closet, that big cabinet against the door—we moved it."

"You've got a little bit more upper body strength than I give you credit for."

"No, man, we moved it—like Max."

Dean grabbed a spoon and help it up.

"One of you Bend this."

"We can't turn it on and off, Dean."

"Well, I'm sure it won't happen again.

"Yeah, maybe. Aren't you worried, man, aren't you worried that we could turn into Max or something?" Trish asked

"Nope. No way. You know why?"

"No. Why?"

"Cause you two got one advantage that Max didn't have, me…………now I know what we need to do with your abilities" Dean looked between Sam and Trish and they looked confussed.

"What" they both asked

"Go to Vegas." He smiled and Trish and Sam just walked out

"What? Come on. Craps table. The guy that makes you guess a number…….we would clean up."

"_Maybe even hit up a Wedding chapel" _He thought and Trish turned around

"What did you say?"

"I said we should play the Craps Tables Why?"

"Nothing come on lets get out of here." Part of Trish wished he had really said that but who was she kidding he loves her sure but Dean Winchester………married………..never going to happen. So just just brushed it off and they headed out of town.

**Ok so not my favorite episode so I'm not to happy with the way this turned out but that's my opinion and I would love to get yours so please read and review. You know me I love reviews and it makes me write faster. Thanks again for reading.**


	19. Chapter 19 Shadow

**A/N ok so I skipped the Bender and went strait to Shadow. Don't get me wrong I loved that episode but I wanted to get to the one that had more to do with the story.**

**Don't own supernatural**

**Chapter19**

After doing some research, Trish found a story about a girl from Chicago who was found murdered in her apartment with no forced entry so they decided to check it out. They pulled up to the girls building and got out.

"This is the place" She said

"You know, I've gotta say Dad and me did just fine without these stupid costumes." Dean said as they walked toward the entrance

"Look, you want to pull this off or not?"

"I'm just saying, these outfits cost hard-earned money, You think credit card fraud is easy?"

Trish and Sam shared a smile as they walked in the apartment. The manager let them in and told them she was the one who found the girl on the floor and it had looked like a wild animal attacked her. After she left Dean took out his EMF reader

"So did you or Trish talk to the cops?"

"Uh, yeah last night at a bar"

"Yeah? What'd you find out?"

"Well, Trish loves tequila, I mean—wow. Oh, and she's got this little tattoo….."

"Dean he means about the murder" Trish said and punched him in the arm

"Nothing we don't already know. Except for Meredith's heart was missing."

"So, what do you think did it to her?"

"Maybe it was—werewolf?" Trish suggested

"the lunar cycle's not right. Plus, if it was a creature, it would've left some kind of trace."

Dean looked down at the carped and noticed something.

"See if you can find any masking tape around."

Dean used the masking tape to connect the blood. When he is done, the pieces of tape form an unusual symbol.

"Ok that's new" they all shared a look

Later that night they went to a bar where the murdered girl worked. Dean was flirting with the bartender trying to get information out of her. She didn't mind so much she knew he was just doing it to get her to talk so she just sat down with Sam. It wasn't long before Dean walked back over to their table.

"Did you get anything? Besides her number?" Trish asked

"Trish I'm a professional. I'm offended that you would think that." He paused for a minute and pulled out a napkin and Trish rolled her eyes

"You mind doing a little bit of thinking with your upstairs brain, Dean?" she said and turned away from him but he pulled her back

"Oh come on she just gave it to me I didn't ask, besides you might get drunk and decide you want it" He laughed

"You sick Dean"

"Ok look, there's nothing to find out. I mean, Meredith worked here, she waited tables, everyone here was her friend. Everybody said she was normal. She didn't do or say anything weird before she died, so—what about that symbol, you find anything?"

"Nope, nothing. It wasn't in Dad's journal or in any of the usual books. I just have to dig a little deeper, I guess."

"So what about the other victim?"

"His name was Ben Swardstrom, he died last mouth and he had no connection to Meredith." Sam stopped when he saw a familiar face and got up.

"Meg".

"Sam! Is that you? Oh, my God! What are you doing here?"

"I'm just in town, visiting friends, I thought you were going to California.

"Oh, I did. I came, I saw, I conquered. The whole scene got old, so I'm living here for a while. We should hook up while you're in town.

"Yeah."

"You know what, that sounds great. Why don't you, uh—why don't you give me your number?"

Meg gave Sam his number and he went back over to Dean and Trish who were getting a little to comfortable with each other so he pulled them apart and they walked out.

"Who were you talking to Sam?" Trish asked

"I don't really know. I only met her once. Meeting up with her again? Its weird, I think there's something strange going on here"

"Why do you say that?"

"I met Meg weeks ago, literally on the side of the road. And now, I run into her in some random Chicago bar. Theres something going on and I can put my finger on it." Sam said and Dean smirked

"Bet you would like to" Trish winked at Dean and got in the car.

"Do me a favor. Check and see if there's really a Meg Masters from Andover, Massachusetts, and see if you can't dig anything up on that symbol on Meredith's floor."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to watch Meg, I just want to see what's what. Better safe than sorry."

Back at the motel Dean and Trish were trying to figure out what that symbol was. Dean was sitting next to her and started kissing her neck

"Dean stop we need to figure this out"

"Your more fun when your Drunk"

"Thanks Dean that's means a lot …………just go see what you can find out on Meg I'll call Caleb and see if he knows this symbol."

Dean looked up a Meg Masters and she checked out so he called Sam.

"Let me guess. You're lurking outside that poor girl's apartment, aren't you?"

"_Yes"._

"You've got a funny way of showing your affection"

"_Did you find anything on her or what?"_

"she checks out. Now, look, why don't you go knock on her door and, uh, invite her to a poetry reading, or whatever it is you do, huh?"

"_What about the symbol? Any luck?"_

"Yeah, that I did have some luck with, turns out it's Zoroastrian. Very, very old school, like two thousand years before Christ. It's a sigil for a Daeva. It translates to "demon of darkness". Zoroastrian demons, and they're savage, animalistic, you know, nasty attitudes—kind of like, uh, demonic pit bulls."

"_How'd you figure that out?"_

"Give me some credit, man."

"_Really"_

"No, Trish called Dad's friend, Caleb. Anyway, here's the thing—these Daevas, they have to be summoned, conjured."

"_So, what do they look like?"_

"Well, nobody knows, but nobody's seen them for a couple of millennia. I mean, summoning a demon that ancient? Someone really knows their stuff. I think we've got a major player in town. Now, why don't you go give that girl a private strip-o-gram?"

"_Bite me"._

"No, bite her. Don't leave teeth marks, though…." Sam hung up he saw Meg leave he apartment and got out to follow her. He followered her into an old warehouse where she was talking over an alter.

"I don't think you should come. (…) Because the brothers, they're in town, I didn't know that—(…) Yes, sir. (…) Yes, I'll be here—waiting for you." Meag said

Sam looked confused but once she is gone Sam walked to the altar and observed it. He saw several human hearts on the table, along with other ancient items. In the middle of the altar is the Zoroastrian symbol, drawn in blood.

* * *

Sam went Back to the motel and told Sam and Trish that Meg was controlling the Daevas. They told him they found out that all past victim were form Lawrence.

"So, you think Meg's tied up with the demon?" Sam asked

"I think it's a definite possibility."

"But I don't understand. What's the significance of Lawrence? And how do these Daeva things fit in?"

"Beats me. But I say we trash that black altar, grab Meg, and have ourselves a friendly little interrogation".

"No, we can't. We shouldn't tip her off. We've got to stake out that warehouse. We've got to see who, or what, is showing up to meet her."

"I'll tell you one thing. I don't think we should do this alone." Dean pulled out his phone and called john and left a message. Trish walked back in with a bag of weapons.

Jesus Trish, what'd you get?" Dean said and Sam chuckled

"I ransacked that trunk. Holy water, every weapon that I could think of, exorcism rituals from about a half dozen religions. I'm not sure what to expect, so I guess we should just expect everything."

"Look Trish I want you to stay here"

"But Dean."

"NO listen to me ok this is dangerous and we need you here in case something goes wrong ok"

"Fine" she said and went into the bathroom. Dean looked over at Sam who was checking the guns.

"Big night."

"God, could you imagine if we actually found that damn thing?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, all right?"

"I know. I'm just saying, what if we did? What if this whole thing was over tonight? Man, I'd sleep for a month. Go back to school—be a person again."

"You want to go back to school?"

"Yeah, once we're done hunting the thing. Why, is there something wrong with that?

"No, it's, uh, great. Good for you.

"I mean, what are you going to do when it's all over?"

"It's never going to be over. There's going to be others. There's always going to be something to hunt."

"But there's got to be something that you want for yourself or maybe something you want for you and Trish?"

"Yeah, I don't want you to us leave the second this thing's over, Sam. I want us to be a family again."

"Dean, we _are_ a family. I'd do anything for you and Trish

* * *

_**Warehouse.**_

Sam and DEAN climbed the elevator gate and reached the top room and heard Meg speaking in an ancient language. Quietly, they squeezed through the space between the gate and the wall. They pulled out their guns and move to the other side of the room, hiding behind some crates.

"Guys hiding's a little bit childish, don't you think?" Meg said and turned around

"So, where's your little Daeva friend?" Dean said

"Around. You know, that shotgun's not going to do much good."

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. The shotgun's not for the demon."

"So, who is it, Meg? Who's coming? Who are you waiting for?"

"You." The shadow demon begins to form on the wall. It knockd Sam to the ground and threw Dean into the crates. While they were down Meg manages to tie them up"

"Hey, Sam? Don't take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend...is a bitch."

"This, the whole thing, was a trap. Running into you at the bar, following you here, hearing what you had to say. It was all a set-up, wasn't it?"

"This trap isn't for you."

"Dad. It's a trap for Dad." Sam said

"Oh, sweetheart—you're dumber than you look. 'Cause even if Dad was in town, which he is not, he wouldn't walk into something like this. He's too good." Dean said to her

"He is pretty good. I'll give you that, But you see, he has one weakness."

"What's that?"

MEG: You. He lets his guard down around his boys and oh yeah arn't we missing somebody…….where your girlfriend Dean?"

"Screw you Dads to smart to walk into a trap and you'll never get to Trish"

Oh he'll come and so will she and then the Daevas will kill everybody—nice and slow and messy well except for Trish she's mine"

"Well, I've got news for you. It's going to take a lot more than some…._shadow_ to kill Dad."

"Oh, the Daevas are in the room here—they're invisible. Their shadows are just the only part you can see"

"Why you doing this, Meg? What kind of deal you got worked out here, huh? And with who?"

"I'm doing this for the same reasons you do what you do—loyalty. Love. Like the love you had for Mommy—and Jess."

"Go to hell"

Meg smiled and slid over to Sam

"Come on, Sam. There's no need to be nasty. I think we both know how you really feel about me. You and I can still have a little dirty fun." She began kissing his neck. She was to busy to notice Trish come in and behind Dean. Sam saw her and Tried to keep Meg focused on him. Trish slipped Dean a knife and moved back behind the crates. Meg heard a noise and went over to Dean and took the knife from him. Trish managed to get one to Sam before she came back.

"Now, were you just trying to distract me while your brother cuts free?"

"No. That's because I have a knife of my own." Sam breaks free from his ropes and grabbed Meg's shoulders, then knocked his head against hers. She fell to the floor while he groans in pain. He got up and walked over to the altar and overturned it. Suddenly, the shadow demon appears and grabbed Meg and pulled her out the window. Dean got up and Trish came out and Dean ran over to her and hugged her.

"Oh thank God you didn't listen to me"

"I just couldn't believe you two brought everything but a pocket knife" they walked over to the window and saw Meg on the ground and they left and went back to the Motel.

* * *

"Why didn't you just leave that stuff in the car?" Dean asked when he noticed Sam carring a large bag.

Trish said it before, and I'll say it again—better safe than sorry."

Dean unlocked the door and they entered the room. They see the outline of a man standing by the window.

"Hey!"

"Dean stop" Trish said she knew who it was. Sam turned on the light. The man turns around. It is John

"Dad?"

"Hey, boys."

Dean and John walked towards each other and share a long, emotional hug. Sam and Trish watched sadlyThey pulled apart and John looked at them.

"Hi, Sam"

"Hey, Dad."

"How are you Trish"

"Dad, it was a trap. I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I thought it might've been, it doesn't surprise me. It's tried to stop me before.

"The demon has?"

"It knows I'm close. It knows I'm going to kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell—actually kill it."

"How?" Dean asked and John smiled.

"I'm working on that."

"Let us come with you. We'll help." Sam said

"No, Sam. Not yet. Just try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want any of you caught in a crossfire. I don't want you hurt."

"Dad, you don't have to worry about us."

"Of course I do. I'm your father." John looked over at Trish and she looked scared He walked over to her

"Trish whats wrong"

"We need to go NOW!"

Suddenly, the shadow demon attacked John and threw him into a set of cabinets and he fell to the ground. Another demon thre Trish and knocked her out.

"No!" Dean and Sam Scream and the daeva go after them, they groaned and screamed in pain as they are flung around the room. Fresh scratches appear on their faces. Sam made his way to the bag of weapons on the floor. He removes a flare from the bag.

"Shut your eyes! These things are shadow demons, so let's light 'em up!" He lit the flare, and the room is instantly filled up with smoke and a white light. The shadow demon vanished and Sam went over to Trish while Dean got John. Sam couldn't wake her so he picked her up and ran out of the room. Followed by Dean helping John. They ran down stairs and went to the car. Sam was still holding an unconscious Trish.

"Dad she's not waking up." John and Dean walked over to them and John started to talk to her

"Trish its John sweetie wake up" When she didn't move he looked at Sam and Dean and smacked her and she opened her eyes

"OOOOwwwww"

"Jesus Dad did you have to hit her so hard" Dean said

"You ok Trish" John asked

"Yeah, uh Sam"

"What is it you need something"

"Yes put me down we're not married" Sam laughed and slowly sat her down and all of them looked at each other before Dean looked at John

"Dad you cant come with us"

" You boys—you're beat to hell and Trish can barley stand up"

"We'll be all right."

"Dean, we should stick together. We'll go after those demons"

"Sam! Listen to me! We almost got Dad killed in there. Don't you understand? They're not going to stop, they're going to try again. They're gonna use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right. Dad's vulnerable when he's with us. He's—he's stronger without us around."

"Dad, no. After everything, after all the time we spent looking for you—please. I got to be a part of this fight.

"Sammy, this fight is just starting. And we are all going to have a part to play. For now, you've got to trust me, son. Okay, you've got to let me go." Sam just nodded and john walked over to his truck.

"You boys be careful and look after Trish" He got in his truck and drove and Sam helped Trish in the car and drove in the opposite direction as John.

They were about 85 miles out of town when they pulled over to get a room and get cleaned up. They went in a room and Sam went to get a shower while Dean took at look at Trish's head.

"Dean I'm fine you look worse than me"

"Yeah well I didn't get knocked out"

"You think Johns ok"

"I hope so"

Trish cleaned the cuts on Deans face and they went to lay down.

"Hey Trish can I ask you something? How did you know to come to the warehouse"

"I don't know I just had a bad feeling something was wrong so I went and I'm glad I did……….you have to stop scaring me like that Dean"

"Why is that……….you like me or something"

"I guess you could say that……….just a little" She smiled and gave him a kiss and looked at him and he smiled and put his hand on her face.

"Trish when this is over……….I'm going to marry you" she could believe he just said that out load but she couldn't help but smile.

"Are you asking or telling"

"Oh I'm telling.......but I'll ask later if it makes you feel better"

"that's the best order you have ever given me" He leaned in and started kissing her and Sam walked out and cleared his throat and they looked over at him and smiled, at least they knew they all had each other and for now that was enough.

**You know the drill R&R please. It makes my day so much better. And Thanks for the Great reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20 Hell House

**A/N Don't own anything but Trish and Thank you guys for the reviews. **

**Chapter 20**

Dean was driving alone the interstate when he looked over and Sam was asleep. He looked back at Trish and she looked up at him and knew he was up to no good. Dean reached down and grabbed a spoon.

"Dean don't start this a again" She begged. She knew all to well how these things ended. Dean didn't listen and put the spoon in Sams mouth and took a picture. When he was done he turned the radio up which woke Sam. Sam jumped up and spit the spoon out.

"Haha, very funny." He turner back to Trish "you let him do this, and you say we're friends?"

"Don't look at me I told him not to"

"Sorry. Not a lot of scenery here in east Texas, you kind of got to make your own."

"Man, we're not kids anymore, Dean. We're not gonna start that crap up again."

"Start what up?"

"That prank stuff, it's stupid, and it always escalates."

"Oh, what's the matter, Sammy, you afraid you're going to get a little Nair in your shampoo again" Dean smiled.

"All right. Just remember, you started it and Trish you better pick a side now"

"Why do I have to be involved?"

"Yeah Sam and you know she going to pick me"

"Whatever dude she's always on my side"

"Ok that's enough I think if you don't mind I'll sit this one out, Thanks"

"Where are we, anyway?"

"Few hours outside of Richardson. Trish give us the lowdown again."

"About a month or two ago, this group of kids goes poking around in this local haunted house, Legend goes, it takes girls and strings them up in the rafters. Anyway, this group of kids saw this dead girl hanging in the cellar."

"Anybody ID the corpse?"

"Well, that's the thing. By the time the cops got there, the body was gone. So, cops are saying the kids were just yankin' chains."

"Well, maybe the cops are right."

"Maybe, but I read a couple of the kids' firsthand accounts. They seem pretty sincere."

"Where'd you read these accounts?"

"Well uh, last night I searched some local….paranormal websites." Dean rolled his eyes. "It's called Hell Hound's Lair dot com."

"Let me guess, streaming live out of Mom's basement." Sam laughed

.

"Look, we let Dad take off, which was a mistake, by the way. And now, we don't know where the hell he is, so, in the meantime, we've got to find ourselves something to hunt. There's no harm checking this thing out." Sam said

"All right. So, where do we find these kids?"

"Same place you always find kids in a town like this."

They drove down to the Rodeo Drive-In to talk to the kids who had seen the dead gitl and they all had very different story but all said they heard about the place from one guy named Craig. They decided to go to the record store that Craig worked at and talk to him.

"Can I help you with anything?

"Yeah, are you Craig Thurston?"

"Yeah"

"Well, we're reporters with the _Dallas Morning News_. I'm Dean, this is Sam an dTrish. We're doing an article on local hauntings, and rumor has it you might know about one.

"You must be here about the Hell House? I didn't think there was anything to the story."

"Why don't you tell us the story?"

"Well, supposedly, back in the thirties, this farmer, Mordechai Murdoch, used to live in the house with his six daughters. It was during the Depression. His crops were failing. He didn't have enough money to even feed his own children. So, I guess that's when he went off the deep end, he figured it was best if his girls died quick rather than starve to death. So he attacked them. They screamed, begged for him to stop. But he just strung them up, one after another. And then, when he was all finished, he turned around and hung himself. Now, they say that his spirit is trapped in the house forever, stringing up any other girl who goes inside.

"But where'd you hear all this?"

"My cousin, Dana, told me. I don't know where she heard it from. You've got to realize I didn't believe this for a second. But now….I don't know what to believe.

"Thanks for your time" Trish said and they walked out " that guys was lying through his teeth you know that right" Sam and Dean looked at her "What I took a peek"

"Ok so lets just go check out this house shall we" Dean said and they got in the car

* * *

"So much for curb appeal" Dean said and they all walked in

"Looks like Old Man Murdoch were a bit of a tagger during his time." Trish noticed the symbols on the wall

"And after his time, too. The reversed cross has been used by Satanists for centuries, but this sigil of sulfur didn't show up in San Francisco until the sixties." Sam said and Dean looked at him strangely.

"This is exactly why you never get laid." Dean walked over and looked at one of the symbols " I've seen this before.

They heard a noise coming from another room so they turned and moved towards the door. They crash through it and saw two computer geeks, standing in front of them. They were carrying flashlights, along with other video equipment.

"Cut! Just a couple humans. What are you guys doing here?"

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Dean said

"Uh, we belong here. We're professionals."

"Professional what?"

"Paranormal investigators." One of the guys said and took out two business cards and handed them to Sam and Dean.

"Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler. Hell Hound's Lair dot com, you guys run that website" Sam said

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Trish said and the Ed and Harry walked over to her.

"Why hello there, you know a pretty little thing like you should be in a place like this…….but don't worry we'll keep you safe." Ed "Thanks but I do just fine" she said and Ed kissed her hand and she looked over at Dean who grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Ok Romeo back off"

We'll we know who you guys are, Amateurs Looking for ghosts and cheap thrills." Ed said

"Yeah, So, if you guys don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here." Harry said

"So, have you guys ever really seen a ghost before" Trish asked them

"Once, we were, uh, we were investigating this old house, and we saw a vase fall right off the table."

"We should go, let them get back to work" Dean said and they started to walked out

"Oh and Miss, if you ever need anything feel free to call" Harry said and winked

"Will do buddy, you kids have fun" She walked out and Harry and Ed looked at each other

"She wants me"

* * *

They went down to the local Library and found nothing about Mordechi but a Martin lived in the house but he had 2 sons and never killed anyone. They decide to call it a bust and head to back to the motel.

The next morning they turned on the new and saw a girl was found dead in the house last night. So they went over to the house to check it out. The cops told them that it look like a suicide but they didn't by it.

"I think maybe we missed something" Dean asked

"I don't know but maybe we should come back tonight"

That night when they got there, there were two cops outside of the place. Dean Trish and Sam were hiding in the wood when they heard something. It was Ed and Harry.

"Hey I got an idea" Dean said "Who you gonna call" he yelled the cops looked up and spotted Ed and Harry and went after them while the three went in to the house.

"Man, where have I seen that symbol before? It's killing me!"

"Come on Dean, we don't have much time."

They walked down in the cellar where the girl was found and started looking around. Trish could since someone else and turned around to see Mordechai standing behind them with an axe. Sam quickly shot Mordechai a few times. He dissolves into a cloud of smoke.

"What the hell kind of spirit is immune to rock salt?" Trish said

"I don't know. Come on." Dean said and they took off towards the door. Mordechai reappeared and began smashing all the shelves. He tries to swing at Trish, but Sam held up his rifle to stop the axe from hitting her.

"Go! Get out of here!"

They managed to get away from Mordechai and ran back upstairs. They ran out and Ed and Harry at the front door with there cameras.

"Get that damn thing out of my face!" Dean and Sam run past them and Mordechai was in the front doorway.

"Sweet Lord of the Rings, RUN!" Harry yelled and took off but they ran into the cops.

* * *

Back at the Motel Room, Sam and Trish were doing more research on the computer and Dean was lying on the bed, drawing the symbol from the house on a notepad.

"What the hell is this symbol? It's bugging the hell outta me. This whole damn job is buggin' me. I thought the legend said that Mordechai only goes after chicks."

"He does........... he went after Trish first"

"Right. Well, then that explains why he went after you two, but why me?"

"Hilarious……..Someone added a new post into the Hell Hounds' site. Listen to this They say Mordechai Murdoch was really a Satanist who chopped up his victims with an axe before slitting his own wrists. Now he's imprisoned in the house for eternity. Where is this going?"

"I don't know, but I think I might have just figured out where it all started, I think Trish was right."

"About what" She asked

"Craig"

* * *

They walked in the record store and Craig thought they were just there for another interview so he told them he didn't want to talk. Dean walked over and pulled out a Blue Oyster Cult Record and walked over to him.

"So, tell me, Craig are you into BOC? Or just scaring the hell out of people? Why don't you tell us about that house without lyin' through your ass this time."

"All right, um—my cousin, Dana, was on break from TCU, and I guess we were just bored, lookin' for something to do, so I showed her this abandoned dump I found.. We thought it'd be funny if we made it look like it was haunted. So, we painted symbols on the walls—some from some albums, and some from some of Dana's theology textbooks. And then we found out this guy Murdoch used to live there, so we made up some story to go along with that. So, they told people, who told other people, and then these two guys put it on their stupid website. Everything just took on a life of its own. I mean, I thought it was funny at first, but….now that girl's dead."

The walked out of the record store and still had no way to explain Mordechai if the whole thing was made up.

They went back to the motel and Sam went to get a shower and Dean told Trish he need to go to the store, When he got back her was holding something and walked over to Sams clothes.

"Dean what are you doing"

"Nothing be quiet" He scattered the stuff all over the clothes and Sam walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Dean jumped back and hid the powder.

"So, I think I might have a theory about what's going on."

"Really"

"What if Mordechai is a tulpa?"

"A tulpa"

"Yeah, a Tibetan thought form."

"Yeah, I know what a tulpa is. Hey, why don't you get dressed? We'll go grab something to eat, Me and Trish will be in the car."

" I don't know I kind of like the view" She giggled and Sam smiled at Dean.

Dean walked over to where she was sitting on the other bed and picked her up and carried her outside. Sam laughed and got dressed.

* * *

At the Restaurant They ordered their food and went to sit down. Sam was shifting uncomfortably and tried to scratch himself. Dean smirks at Trish and she just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, what's your problem?

"Nothing, I'm fine. Okay, uh, so there was this incident in Tibet in 1915. A group of monks visualized a golem in their heads. They meditate on it so hard; they bring the thing to life, out of thin air."

"So?"

"That was twenty monks. Imagine what ten thousand web surfers could do. I mean, Craig starts a story about Mordechai, and it spreads, goes online. Now there are countless people all believing in the bastard."

"Okay, wait a second. You're trying to tell me that just because people believe in Mordechai, he's real? People believe in Santa Claus. How come I'm not getting hooked up every Christmas?

"Cause you're a bad person." Trish said and smiled at him.

"As the legend changes, people think different things, so Mordechai himself changes, like a game of telephone. That would also explain why the rock salt didn't work."

"Okay, so, uh, why don't we just get this spirit sigil thingy off the wall and off the website?"

"Well, it's not that simple. You see, once tulpas are created, they take on a life of their own".

"Great. All right, so, if he really is a thought form, how the hell are we supposed to kill an idea?"

"Well, it's not gonna be easy with these guys helping us."

"I got an idea. Come on. "Sam shut his laptop and gathered his things.

"Man, I think I'm allergic to our soap or something." Dean laughed and started to walk away. "You did this? You're a friggin' jerk."

* * *

They went over to Ed and Harry's trailer and told them they need to take the Hell House off their wed site.

"Hey we obligation to tell our fans the truth" Harry said and went over to Trish. " Just couldn't stay way could you" He winked and Dean got pissed

"Well, I have an obligation to kick both your little asses right now"

"Dean, hey, hey. Forget it, all right? These guys, I could probably bitch-slap them both. I could probably even tell them that thing about Mordechai, but they're still not going to help us. So, let's just go." She said and started to walk away

"Yeah, you're right. "

"Wait, wait. Yeah, what thing about Mordechai"

"Don't tell them, Trish"

"But if they agree to shut their website down"

"They're not going to do it. You said so yourself".

"No, wait, wait. Don't listen to him sweetie ok we'll do whatever you ask"

"All right, It's a death certificate from the thirties. We got it at the library. Now, according to the coroner, the actual cause of death was a self-inflicted gunshot wound."

"He shot himself?"

"With a .45 pistol. To this day, they say he's terrified of them."

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, they say if you shoot him with a .45, loaded with these special wrought-iron rounds, you could kill the son of a bitch."

Ed and Harry looked at each other and ran back into their trailer. Trish smiled at Dean and Sam and they walked back to the car.

* * *

They went to a restaurant to get something to eat while they waited for the new post to the hell hound page. On the wall next to them, was a painted wooden fisherman holding a fish in his hands. Dean pulled the string under the piece of wood, and the fisherman began to laugh.

"If you pull that string one more time, I'm going to kill you." Sam said and Dean pulled the string again.

"Come on, man. You need more laughter in your life, you know, you're way too tense, how long to we have to wait."

"Long enough for the new story to spread and the legend to change. I figure by nightfall, iron rounds will work on the sucker."

Dean reached for his beer and takes a drink and when he went to put it down it was stuck to his hand and Sam and Trish started to laugh.

"You didn't." Sam held up a bottle of superglue.

"Oh, I did."

"How could you let him do this Trish, whos side are you on anyways…I'm hurt" She just laughed and pulled the string on the fisherman.

That night they went back to the house to see if the new information they told Ed and Harry had worked. They walked in slowly with guns in hand.

"I barely have any skin left on my palm." Dean said and Trish laughed

"I'm not touching that line with a ten-foot pole." They kept walking and heard a noise and turned quickly and saw Ed and Harry. They pointed their guns and they jumped and screamed

"whoa! Hey! Its us"

"What are you trying to do, get yourself killed?"

"We're just trying to get a book and movie deal, okay?"

Suddenly, Mordechai appeared and destroyed their camera with his axe. Harry fell to the floor, and Mordechai disappeared

"Hey. Didn't you guys post that BS story we gave you?"

"Yeah, but then our server crashed."

"So, these guns don't work?"

"We are getting out of here".

They started to leave but when they reached the front door, Mordechai appeared. They started screaming and ran away. They stop at another locked door. Mordechai found them, and they leaned against the wall.

"The power of Christ compels you. The power of Christ compels you!" Ed started saying and Trish walked in

"Hey!: Mordechai turned to her.

"Come and get it, you ugly son of a bitch."

Mordechai swung at her, but Trish ducked and the axe hits the wall. He swung again and this time, he pins her against the wall with his axe and begans to choke her.

"Guys Get out of here! Now!"

"We'll be back for my love" Ed said

"JUST GO!" They didn't need to be told twice and they ran

In another room, Dean and Sam are pouring lighter fluid all over the floor. They saw Ed and Harry but no Trish. Dean ran in the direction they can from and Saw her pinned to the wall.

"Hey!"

Mordechai looked at him and Dean was holding an aerosol can over a lighter, and it bursts into flames. Mordechai let go of Trish, who fell to the floor. Dean helped her up and they ran to the front door. One his way out Dean dropped a match and the house catches fire

"That's the solution? Burn the whole damn place to the ground?" Trish asked

"Well, no one will go in anymore. I mean, look, Mordechai can't haunt a house if there's no house to haunt. It's fast and dirty, but it works".

* * *

They went over to Ed and Harry's to make sure they were still in one piece. When they got there the two were loading there car.

"Gentlemen….. My lady" Ed said hand grabbed her hand again but she pulled away

"You know………the names Trish, not sweetie, my love and not my lady" She said and started to act like she was going to cry. " I cant believe you left me, I thought we had a connection Ed"

"I can back for but you were gone"

"Oh give me a break" Dean said and rolled his eyes

"Oh speaking of Breaks should we tell them" Harry asked Ed

"Oh, you might as well, you know they're just gonna read about it in the trades".

": So, this morning, we got a phone call from a very important Hollywood producer."

"Oh, yeah? Wrong number?"

"No, smartass. He read all about the Hell House on our website and wants to option the motion picture rights—maybe even have us write it".

"Well, congratulations, guys, that sounds really great." Sam said

"It's about talent, you know? Sheer, unabashed, talent." Ed gave them a peace sign and got in the car

"Wow, he left you high and dry there Trish" He laughed and walked to the car

"not the first time its happened"

"Wow Trish………shot to the heart there don't ya think"

"Guys I have a confession to make. I was the one who called them and told them I was a producer." They all reached the car and laughed

"Well, I'm the one who put the dead fish in their backseat."

"Truce?

"Yeah, truce. At least for the next hundred miles." Dean said

"Well its about damn time I was getting a little tired of the pranks, you guys are to easy its not even funny" Trish said and got into the car and Dean and Sam looked at each other a smiled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking" Sam whispered

"I think so"

They went back to the motel to get a little sleep before heading back out. While Dean was in the shower Sam told Trish he was going to run to the store. When he got back, Dean had already got out of the shower and was laying on the and Trish was trying to find a new case. Sam was holding a small bad and went into the bathroom and them came back out.

"Hey Trish you can take a shower if you need to"

"I'm fine Sam I'll just get one in the morning" She said and went back to her work. Sam looked over at Dean and he got up and went to grab a beer from the fridge. He walked behind her and pretended to spill it on her.

"Oh my god baby I'm so sorry"

"Its fine I guess I will get a shower now" She got up and walked into the bathroom and the two laid on there bed and waited. She was in there about 10 minute when they heard the shower cut off. Moments later they heard a scream and Trish cam out in nothing but a towel"

"Who the fuck did this I want to know right now" She was pissed. They both were trying so hard not to laugh.

"What are you talking about Trish something wrong" Sam asked

"Yeah baby you seem upset"

"Upset………..upset…DEAN MY HAIR IS PURPLE!!" They couldn't control it any longer. Dean got out his phone and took a picture. She was livid at the two of them. She walked back in the bathroom and slammed the door. Dean went and knocked but she didn't open it.

"Hey Trish just were nothing but that towel and I don't think anyone will notice" She opened the door

"Well I'm glad you think its funny but you know what I wouldn't go to sleep tonight if I was you" Sam was still laughing and stopped when Trish looked at him.

"That goes for you to Sam" She went back in the bathroom and closed the door. She was going to get them back and she already knew what to do.

**Ok so I really loved that episode and I had to write Trish into it somehow. I hope you liked it and also thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. As always don't forget to review this one.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Thanks to all you guys who reviewed. This chapter is a little short but I thought this needed its own chapter : )**

**Chapter 21**

When they had settled in for the night, Trish made sure Sam and Dean were asleep. She was about to get up and Dean started to stir so she grabbed a pillow and put it next to him where she had been laying. She quietly got dressed and packed up all their stuff including Sams laptop and grabbed Deans keys and went out the door. Luckily they were both the type to sleep in boxers so she got everything.

Trish went out into the impala and put everything in the truck. She put the car in neutral so she could push it faraway from the motel door so she would wake him. When she was far enough get got in and started it. She around the back side of the motel where they luckily had a few storage units. She opened one up and it was empty so she pulled the impala in and shut the door. She grabbed a lock Dean had in the trunk and locked the door behind her and went back around and in to the room. Both guys where still fast asleep so she walked over to her bed and got in next to Dean with a smile on her face.

The next morning Sam got up and went to grab his jeans but they were gone. He turned the lamp on and he noticed the room was completely cleaned out.

"Dean ,Trish get up"

"What is it Sam"

"We've been robbed' dean jumped up and looked at Trish who was fast asleep

"What do you mean we've been robbed?"

"Everything gone my computer my clothes."

"Wait where are my keys" Dean ran to the window and saw his car was gone

"Sons of a Bitch, Trish get up"

"What is it Dean"

"We were robbed last night"

"What.......what do you mean?" it was so hard for her to keep a straight face but she did

"Everything gone including my fucking car"

"How could someone still your car......we would have heard it"

"We'll we didn't hear someone in the room last night did we now"

"Ok guys let's just calm down" she said and Sam and Dean where hysterical

"I will not calm down ,someone stole my car"

"Let's just call the cops and see what they can do ok"

"Fine"

Trish made sure she left her jeans out so he wasn't the one in her underwear.

"Ok you guys calm down I'll go down the street and get some coffee ok"

Trish went into the dinner purple hair and all and order a cup of coffee trying to remember to keep a straight face. There happened to a police officer eating breakfast and she heard him get a call about a robbery. He was on his way out when she stopped him

"Sorry to bother you but I think the robbery your going to was mine"

"Really if so then why are you here"

"Well I can to get my brother and his......what's the word....special friend some coffee and was about head back"

"Come on I'll give you a ride.......by the way miss do you know your hair is purple"

"I'm taking care of that" They drove across to the motel and Sam answered the door in nothing but his boxers

"Thanks for coming officer"

"You two Gentlemen mind putting some clothes on, she's a lady for god sake"

"We would love to but they stole our clothes to" Dean said

"Trish didn't really want the police officer to fill out a full report so she steep in.

"Wait now I remember, guys we weren't robbed, remember last night when you to got drunk and wanted to be left alone and told me to wait in the car, well I forget I moved it, I'm sorry for your trouble office its just it hard to sleep in a cold car so I when I was finally let back in the room to sleep I must have forgot.

"You know it quiet alright young lady.............do you mind giving me a moment with theses to here please" Trish looked over at the boys and gave them a big smile and before she closed the door she got out her phone and took a picture of the two in there boxers with the nice officer of the law. They were pissed and she loved it.

"Officer let me explain she......"

"I don't want to hear, you two should be ashamed of you self, how you live is your business but making that poor girl sleep in the cold is uncalled for I should take you both in right now." Dean looked over at the window to see Trish looking in and waving and gave her that "I'm about to beat your ass" look

"I'm gonna let you with a warning this time I better not have to come back here you under stand me"

"Yes sir."

The officer left and gave Trish his card "If these to give you anymore problems you call me"

She walked Back I'm the room and closed the door.

"You better rim little girl because I'm going to kill you" Dean said and started to walk towards her

"I'll hold her Dean and you go get a gun " They were both getting pretty close when she pulled out her phone

"You to might want to back up before I call officer what's his name back her and you to go to jail, oh and believe me I would love to see you to behind bars right. Now how about we call truce and get on the road shall we.

"Fine.......can you just go get our clothes please I'm freezing here" Dean said

"Fine but I both want you to admit that your gullible and I won"

"Never, your crazier than you look right now" Dean said and Sam started to laugh with pissed her off

"Really Dean, you want to go there right now because I do know where you stuff is but Im fine with letting you to stay like this all day" She said angrily

"Fine ok you win"

"Sam, anything you wan to say" she asked and she sighed

"We gullible and you won"

"That's sweet of you guys to say, now I will go get your stuff lovebirds" she turned and walked out the door.

"Can I shoot her now" Dean asked and Sam just stood there

"Not here"

Dean and Sam just looked at each other and new they knew they weren't going to top this.......at least not now.


	22. Chapter 22 Provenance

**A/N Thank you guys so much for reviewing. I glad you liked the last chapter. Just warning you there a little action in the beginning but hey it's rated M so its expected right…..and its Dean :)**

**Chapter 22**

After Trish pulled the car back around, she got out there clothes and brought them in. They still looked pretty pissed off at her but she couldn't care less. She's the one who still had the purple hair that would take days to wash out.

"That was low even for you Trish" Dean said and grabbed some clothes out his bag.

"Oh come on you big baby….all I did was hide your car and the rest of your stuff its not like I messes anything up like you did."

"Are you still pissed about the hair?"

"Yes I am……..It may take days even weeks to get this shit out and you know what don't even think about touching me until it does…….how's that"

"Fine……….you better not ever touch my car again unless it you putting your ass on the back seat got it"

"Fine"

"Guys stop……let just pack up and get out of here" Sam said and Dean and Trish were just staring at each other. Where ever they headed to next was going to be a long drive.

* * *

3 days later

They had been driving on and of for a few days and hadn't found a case yet. They decided to stop for the night and get a room and Dean wanted to hit up the bar. Dean and Trish had barely spoken in that time. Sam and Trish had called a truce and decided to move on but Dean didn't like the fact she messed with his baby. There was a bar about a ½ mile from the motel so they dropped Trish off and Sam and Dean went down the road. Trish went in to get a shower and try to get some of the purple out but it just turned into a light pink. The more she saw it the more she got pissed. Sam may have put it in her shampoo bottle but it was Dean's idea.

When she was done she walked down the street and into the bar where she saw Dean talking to a girl at the bar and looked like he was getting her number. She just rolled her eyes and went over to Sam.

"Hey Trish"

"Hey Sam you found anything yet" she saw Sam had 2 shots on the table and she downed them one after the other and ordered 4 more. The waitress brought them and it didn't take her long to drink them to. Sam just watched her and didn't know if he should say something or not.

"Trish you ok there"

"Peachy ……HEY MISS" the waitress turned around and Trish order another round.

"Ok if you're sure….but I think I may have found a job" Sam looked over at Dean and motioned him to come over there. Dean didn't even notice Trish when he walked up.

"I think we need to take a little shore leave for just a little bit. What do you think, huh? I'm so in the door with this one."

"Don't let us keep you away then" she said and took a shot and Dean looked up and was shocked to see her there."

"Hey Trish I………."

"Save it Dean, Sam what do you got"

"Mark and Anne Telesca of New Paltz, New York were both found dead in their home just a few days ago. Throats were slit, there were no prints, no murder weapons, no prints, no murder weapons, all doors and windows were locked from the inside.

"Could just be a garden-variety murder, you know, not our department."

"No, Dad says different."

"What do you mean?"

"Dad noted three murders in the same area of upstate New York. First one, right here, 1912, the second one in 1945, and the third in 1970. The same M.O. as the Telescas—the throats were slit, the houses were locked from the inside. Now, so much time passed between the murders that nobody checked the pattern, except for Dad. He always kept his eyes peeled for another one."

"All right, I'm with ya. It's worth checking out. (SAM nods.) We can pick this up first thing, though" Dean asked and Trish got up

"Yeah that's fine wouldn't want to keep you from your date" She took her last two shot and She started to walked out when she saw a very good looking guy walk in and she reached up and kissed him hard. She pulled back and smiled at Dean and walked out. Dean was pissed and Sam slightly confused. Dean walked out and went after her.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT TRISH?!"

"You wanna play game fine"

"I was just messing around I would have never left with her but you're the one sticking your tongue in random guys mouths" Trish stopped and walked up to Dean and slapped him hard.

"What the hell was that for"

"Just…………..just because" She turned around and started walking again. She was a little to drunk to be having this fight right now. Dean went after her and grabbed her.

"Trish would you stop" She was now facing him and they just stood there for a minute before they crashed there lips into each others. It was nothing but a drunk and angry kiss and they both loved it. Dean picked her up and walked over to where he parked his car and slammed her into the side of it but he never broke the kiss. It wasn't long before he started kissing her neck and she started to moan.

"I thought"…..gasp…."I wasn't supposed to touch the car"

"I thought I wasn't supposed to touch you but here we are" He said and got his keys out of his pocket

"Dean you can't drive………go get Sam and well go to the motel" She said breathing heavily

"Oh sweetheart we're not going anywhere" he said and kissed her again and opened the backdoor and pushed her in hard. It didn't take him long to rip off her jeans before removing his own and with one hard trust he was buried deep inside her.

"Still don't want me touching you"

"God Dean just shut up and fuck me harder" he did as she asked. It was the hottest, most angry sex they had ever had and they loved every minute of it. It didn't take long before she came screaming his name over and over which just mad him go faster until he found his own release. They both they there breathless and Dean got up and grabbed her jeans. He handed her jeans to her and they got dresses and just sat in the back seat for a minute.

"Truce" he asked and looked at her and she was still a little out of breath but she looked back at him.

"Truce………….now go get Sam so we can go" Dean got out of the car and went in and got Sam. By the time they got back to the car Trish was passed out in the back so Sam said he wasn't sleepy so he drove the 5 hour drive to New York while Dean and Trish slept.

* * *

The next morning Sam pulled up to the. Telesca home and went to check it out. When he got back to the car Dean and Trish were still out. He reached in honked the horn loudly. Dean and Trish both jumped up. Sam laughed and got in the car.

"Man, that is so not cool."

"I just swept the Telesca house with the EMF. It's clean. And last night, while you were two where……busy I took the history of the house. No haunting, no violent crimes, nothing strange about the Telescas themselves either."

"All right, so if it's not the people and it's not the house, then, uh….maybe it's the contents, a cursed object or something." Trish said and laid back down

"The house is clean, it's empty. No furniture, nothing."

"Where's all their stuff?"

* * *

They went over to Daniel Black Auction house and went to look around. Trish waited in the car for them. She was still and little drunk and sore for the night before.

Dean and Sam continued to look around. After a few moments, they take notice of the painting from the Telesca home. They walk over to it and began to observe it. A moment later, they hear a female voice.

"A fine example of American primitive, wouldn't you say" she said

"Well, I'd say it's more Grant Wood than Grandma Moses. But you knew that. You just wanted to see if I did."

"Guilty. And clumsy, I apologize. I'm Sarah Blake." She extended her hand, and Sam shakes it.

"I'm Sam. This is my Dean."

"So, can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, actually. What can you tell us about the Telesca estate?"

"The whole thing's pretty grisly, if you ask me, selling your things this soon. But, Dad's right about one thing. Sensationalism brings out the crowds, even the rich ones."

Sarah father come over and told them they went on the guest list so they needed to leave. They drove across town and got a room.

* * *

"What was it, the providence?" dean asked

"Provenance… It's a certificate of origin, like a biography, you know? We can use them to check the history of the pieces, see if anything's got a freaky past." Trish said

"Huh. Well, we're not getting anything out of Chuckles, but, uh, Sarah?" He smirked at Sam

"Yeah. Maybe you can get her to write it all down on a cocktail napkin." Trish said still a little mad about Dean hitting on thoses girls last night

"Not me." He said and looked over at Sam

"Oh, no, no, no, no. Pickups are your thing, Dean."

"It wasn't my butt she was checking out."

"In other words, you want me to use her to get information."

"Sometimes, you gotta take one for the team, so call her"

Sam took Sarah out that night to a fancy restaurant. They spend a long time talking and they had a few thing in common. At the end of the night he asked her for the provenances and she gave them to him. He went back to the motel and read over them.

"So, she just handed the providences over to you?" Dean asked and Trish laughed at him

"Dean its Provenance, it's not hard"

"Are you Pro-provenances or something?"

"Shut up, so Sam how did it go?"

"I went back to her place; I got a copy of the papers, that's it. I left."

"You didn't have to con her or do any special favors or anything?" Dean asked him

"Dean, would you get your mind out of the gutter, please?"

"You know, when this whole thing is done, we could stick around for a little bit."

"Why?"

"So you can take her out again. It's obvious you're into her, even I can see that."

"Hey, all right, I think I got something here." Dean went over to look at the research.

"Portrait of Isaiah Merchant's family painted in 1910."

"Now, compare the names of the owners with Dad's journal."

"First purchased in 1912 to Peter Simms murdered in 1912. Same thing in 1945. Huh. Same thing in 1970.

"Then stored until it was donated to a charity auction last month, where the Telescas bought it. So, what do you think, it's haunted or cursed?"

"Either way, it's toast."

* * *

That night they went over to the auction house. Dean and Sam helped Trish jump over the gate and they were right behind her. Outside the front Trish door took apart the alarm system and disarmed it.

They looked around and do not see the painting at first. Dean shined his light on the upper level of the auction house and saw the portrait. Once there, Dean took out a knife and cut the painting out of its frame. They went outside and burned it.

The next morning Dean couldn't find his wallet so they went back over to the auction house to look for it. They looked around and Sam saw Sarah and went to distract her.

"Sarah! Hey."

"What are you doing here?" She asked and looked over at Trish

"Hey I don't think we've meet, I'm Sarah Blake"

"Trish Singer, I'm a friend of Sam's"

"We're leaving town, and you know, we came to say goodbye" Sam said just as Dean walked over

"Oh, what are you talking about, Sam? We're around for at least another day or two. Oh, Sam, by the way, I wanted to give you that twenty buck I owe you. Well, we'll leave you two crazy kids alone. We got to go do something….somewhere." Dean grabbed Trish's hand and they walked out.

"I had a good time last night."

"Yeah. Yeah, I did, too"

"Maybe we should do it again sometime."

Sam saw a worker carrying out the painting that they had burned last night.

"Oh, my God!"

"What?"

"Uh.…that painting….looks so good."

"If you can call that monstrosity good, then, yeah, I guess."

"So, what do you know about that painting?"

"Not much, just that it creeps me out. We sold it to the Telescas at a charity auction the night they were murdered."

"Yeah, and now, you're just going to sell it again?"

"As much as my dad wants to, no. I won't let him. I think it'd be in bad taste."

"Good. Yeah, you know what? Don't, don't, make sure you don't, okay?"

"Why? Don't tell me you're interested in that."

"No, no, God, no, not in buying it, no. You know what? I got to go, I've got to take care of something. But I will call you back. I will call you. I'll see you later."

"Wait, so, you're _not_ leaving tonight?"

"No, I guess not."

Sam went out side and told Trish and Dean that he saw the painting

"I don't understand, Dean, we burned the damn thing." Trish said

"Yeah, thank you, Captain Obvious. All right, we just need to figure out another way to get rid of it. Any ideas?" Dean said

"Okay, all right, well, um….in almost all the lore about haunted paintings; it's always the painting's subject that haunts them."

They went over to the library and look up the information on the family in the painting. They found a headline about a man who killed his family before killing himself.

Back at the motel Sam and Dean were sitting at a table going over everything.

"I'm telling you, man, I'm sure of it. Painting at the auction house, Dad is looking down. Painting here, Dad's looking out. The painting has changed, Dean."

"All right, so, you think Daddy Dearest is trapped in the painting?"

"Yeah, it seems like it. But if his bones are already dusted, then how are we going to stop him?"

"We got to get back in and see that painting. Which is a good thing because you can get some more time to crush on your girlfriend." Dean said and went to lay down and the bed next to Trish.

"Dude, enough already."

"What?"

"Ever since we got here, you've been trying to pimp me out to Sarah. Just back off, all right?"

"All right, you like her, she likes you, and you're both consenting adults…."

"What's the point, Dean? We'll just leave. We always leave."

"Well, I'm not talking about marriage, Sam."

"You know what, I don't get it. What do you care if I hook up?"

"Because then maybe you wouldn't be so cranky all the time. You know, seriously, Sam, this isn't about just hookin' up, okay? I mean, I think this Sarah girl could be good for you. And I don't mean any disrespect, but I'm sure that this is about Jessica, right? Now, I don't know what it's like to lose somebody like that, but….I would think that she would want you to be forbid, have fun once in a while. Wouldn't she?

"Yeah, I know she would" just then Sam phone rang and it was Sarah. He asked her to see the painting and she told him the sold it. He got the address from her and they went over to the where the person lived who bought it. When they got there Sarah was waiting on them.

"Sam, what's happening?"

"I told you, you shouldn't have come."

The four of them ran inside and Sarah walked over to an old lady but when she touched her, her head fell back and her throat had been cut. Sam took Sarah out and she left. They drove back to the motel nut it wasn't long before Sarah was at their door.

" all right?"

"No, actually. I just lied to the cops and told them I went to Evelyn's alone and found her like that".

"Thank you".

"Don't thank me. I'm about to call them right back if you don't tell me what the hell is going on. Who's killing these people?"

"It's not who, it's what is killing these people. Sarah, you saw that painting move."

"No. No, I was seeing things. It's impossible."

"Yeah, well, welcome to our world."

"Sarah, I know this sounds crazy, but we think that that painting is haunted."

"You're joking………..You're not joking. God, the guys I go out with."

"Sarah, think about it—Evelyn, the Telescas. They both had the painting, and there have been others before that. Wherever this thing goes, people die, and we're just trying to stop it. And that's the truth."

"Well, then, I guess you better show me. I'm coming with you."

"What? No. Sarah, no, you should just go home. This stuff can get dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt".

"Look, you guys are probably crazy, but if you're right about this well, me and my dad sold that painting, we might have got these people killed. I'm not saying I'm not scared, because I am scared as hell, but I'm not going to run and hide, either." She walked out the door

"Marry that girl Sam" Dean said

They went to the cemetery where the paper said the urns where of the family. There was only four. The mom and three kids. They went over to the police department and Trish talked her way into getting a death certificate of the family, she found out that the dad wasn't cremated like the rest of the family, he was buried. They went back to the cemetery and dug up the dad and burned the bone. After they were done they drove back over to the house where the painting was to see if it had changed again. Sam got out with Sarah and Dean and Trish stayed in the car.

"you go make your move we'll wait her" Dean said and Sam started walk off when Dean turned up the radio and played a love song and Sam turned and looked at them and told him to cut it out

Sam and Sarah went in and Sarah noticed that the little girl was gone from the painting. They heard a little girl's laugh and all the doors slammed around them. Dean and Trish saw the door and jumped out of the car and tried to get in but the door would not open. Sam can to the door and told them it was the little girl and they had to go back and burn the doll. Dean and Trish ran down the stairs and took off. When they got there they ran into the Mausoleum and say the case with the little girls doll and urn. Dean hit his gun against the glass but it would not break. He turned to go get something else when he heard gun shot and turned to look at Trish. She had shot through the glass.

"Come on Dean think a little." He grabbed the doll and set it on fire.

* * *

The next morning Sam they went over to the auction house to tell Sarah goodbye.

"Its was nice meeting you Sarah but we better go" Trish said

"You to Trish and thank you guys" She said and Trish could tell she wanted to be alone with Sam. Trish looked over at Sam and he knew what she was doing "_Stop reading our minds Trish"._ Trish just smiled and she and Dean went outside to the car.

"I think he likes her Dean"

"You think or you know"

"I know"

Sarah was walking Sam to the door as he was getting ready to leave.

"So Sam, maybe you're not cursed. Maybe….maybe you'll come back and see me."

"I will." Sam said and walked out the door. He looked over at Dean and Trish and paused. He turned around and walked back to Sarah's door and she opened it and he kissed her. Dean and Trish just smiled

"That's my boy." Dean said as Sam and Sarah continued to kiss

**I loved Sam and Sarah :) Anyways reviews are loved more than you know so please r&r. Thanks for reading and I will update soon: )**


	23. Chapter 23 Dead Mans Blood

**Chapter 23**

Sam, Dean and Trish were sitting at a table in a dinner. Dean was reading the newspaper and Sam was doing research on the computer.

"So you guys found anything yet" Trish ask and finished eating.

"Nope, not a decent lead in all of Nebraska. What do you got Sam?"

"Well, I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota. Here, a woman in Iowa fell ten thousand feet from an airplane and survived."

"That sounds more like the "Twilight Zone". Trish said

"What else you got?"

"Manning, Colorado,a local man by the name of Daniel Elkins was found mauled in his home."

"Elkins? I know that name." Dean said and got out his dads journal, Here. Check it out." He showed Sam and Trish a phone number with the name Elkins.

"You think it's the same Elkins?"

"It's a Colorado area code."

"Alright them lets go" Trish got her bag and they headed out the door.

They got to Daniel Elkins place that night and went in to take a look. Trish noticed something on the floor and got down to look at it.

"Hey, there's salt over here, right inside the door."

"You mean, like, protection-against-demons salt, or, uh, "Oops, I spilled the popcorn" salt?"

"It's clearly a ring. You think this guy, Elkins, was a player?"

"Whatever attacked him, it looks like there was more than one." Sam said

"They continued searching the room and Dean found the box which held the Colt revolver, but it is now empty. He saw several scratches that have been carved into the wooden floor. He bends down to examine them. Sam and Trish walked over and looked down.

"You think there Death throes, maybe?" She asked

"Yeah, maybe." Dean grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from Elkins' desk. He placed the paper on top of the scratches, and began to quickly move the pencil back and forth over the paper. When he is done, he looks at it carefully.

"Three letters, six digits, the location and combination of a post office box. It's a mail drop." Trish said and looked up real quick.

"Whats wrong Tish"

"I don't know but we're not alone, we need to wrap this up"

"Spirtit?" Sam asked

"No, person lets go"

* * *

They went over to the post office and opened a box and pulled out a letter. It had JW written on it and that was all. They closed the box and took the letter back to the car.

"J.W.,you think? John Winchester?" sam asked

"Why don't we asked John" Trish said and Sam and Dean looked Back at her and she smiled. Dean jumped when he heard a knock on his window.

"Dad" he said and John got in the back seat with Trish.

"Didn't scare you did I" John smiled

"I knew you were here, I'm that good" she said and he turned his attention to Dean and Sam.

", I read the news about Daniel. I got here as fast as I could. I saw you two up at his place."

"Why didn't you come in, Dad?"

"You know why, because I had to make sure you weren't followed, by anyone, or anything, Nice job of covering your tracks, by the way."

"Yeah, well, we learn from the best."

"Wait, so, you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?"

"Yeah. He was….he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting. We had, uh….we had kind of a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years." John saw the letter in Deans hand "I should look at that." He opened it and started to read.

"What is it?"

"He had it the whole time. When you searched the place, did you see a gun? An antique, a Colt revolver, did you see it?"

"there was an old case, but it was empty."

"They have it."

"You mean, whatever killed Elkins?"

"We've got to pick up the trail." John said and got out of the car. "If Elkins was telling the truth, we've got to find this gun".

"The gun? Why?" Sam asked

"Because it's important, that's why."

"John, we don't even know what these things _are_ yet." Trish said

"They were what Daniel Elkins killed best—vampires."

"Vampires? I thought there was no such thing." Dean was shocked

"I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and others had wiped them out. Most vampire lore is crap. A cross won't repel them, sunlight won't kill them, and neither will a stake to the heart. But the bloodlust, that part's true. They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late."

* * *

They went back to the motel room and Trish and Dean were asleep on one bed and Sam on the other. John was holding a walky talky listen to a 911 call. He got up to wake them up

"Sam, Dean, Trish let's go .Picked up a police call."

"What happened?" Trish said rubbing her eyes

"A couple called 911. They found a body in the street. Cops got there, everyone was missing. It's the vampires."

"How do you know?" Sam was skeptical

"Just follow me, okay?" John said and walked out the door.

"Can you believe this Trish, Vampires,gets funnier every time I hear it."

"ok haha Dean lets go we'll laugh about it later" they grabbed their stuff and went out the door.

* * *

They got to the crime scene and John went over to talk to the police and the tree waited by Deans car.

"I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him." Sam said a little angry

"Oh, don't tell me it's already starting."

"What's starting?"

"Guys not now here he comes. What do you got John?"

" It was them, all right. Looks like they're heading west. We're gonna have to double back to get around that detour."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Sam please.." Trish tried to stop him

"I just wanna know we're going in the right direction."

"I found this."

"What is it a fang

"No fangs,teeth. The second set descends when they attack. All right, let's get out of here, we're losing daylight. Hey, Dean, why don't you touch up your car before you get rust, I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were going to ruin it." John Said and Sam and Trish laughed.

* * *

Sam was drining behind John while Trish and Dean were reading up on vampires.

"Vampires nest in groups of eight to ten. Smaller packs are sent out to hunt for food. Victims are taken to the nest, where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks. I wonder if that's what happened to that 911 couple." Trish said

"That's probably what Dad's thinking. Of course, it would be nice if he just told us what he thinks." Sam said and it was obvious he was a little pissed

"So, it _is_ starting."

"What?"

"Sam, we've been looking for Dad all year. Now we're not with him for more than a couple of hours, and there's static already?"

"No. Look, I'm happy he's okay, all right? And I'm happy that we're all working together again. It's just the way he treats us like we're children."

"Oh, God you guys please stop I'm getting a head ach."

"Sorry but he barks orders at us, he expects us to follow him without question. He keeps us on some crap need-to-know deal."

"He does what he does for a reason. There's no time to argue, there's no margin for error, all right, and it's just the way the old man runs"

"Yeah, well, maybe that worked when we were kids, but not anymore, all right? Not after everything you and I have been through, Dean. I mean, are you telling me you're cool with just falling into line and letting him run the whole show?"

"If that's what it takes." SAM rolled his eyes. Trish tried but she could since the tension building up and it wasn't looking good.

Sam continued to follow John and Dean got a call from him.

"Pull off at the next exit."

"Why?"

"Because Dad thinks we've got the vampires' trail."

"How?"

"I don't know, he didn't say." SAM suddenly stepped on the gas forcefully, and sped down the road. He cut in front of Johns truck and pulled over. Sam got out of the car followed by Dean and Trish

"Oh, crap. Here we go, Dean do something" Trish said and they walked over to John and Sam.

"What the hell was that?" John asked

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About everything. Where we goin', Dad? What's the big deal about this gun?"

"Sammy, come on, we can Q and A after we kill all the vampires." Dean said and tried to get between them.

"Sam please don't" Trish begged

"Your brother and Trish are right, we don't have time for this."

"Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous to be together. Now, out of the blue, you need our help. Now, obviously, something big is going down, and we wanna know what!"

"Trish got get in the car sweetie ok" He said to her. He could tell all this arguing was getting to her. She walked around the car and got in. "Sam you need to get back in the car"

"No."

"I said get back in the damn car"

"Yeah. And I said no."

"All right, you made your point, tough guy. Look, we're all tired. We can talk about this later. Sammy, I mean it, come on"

"This is why I left in the first place." Sam whispered under his breath

"What'd you say?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah. _You_ left. Your brother, me, Trish we needed you. _You _walked away, Sam, _you _walked away!" John said and grabbed Sam by his shirt.

"Stop it, both of you!" Dean said and got between them

"You were the one who said "Don't come back", Dad. You're the one who closed that door, not me! You were just pissed off you couldn't control me anymore!" Dean tried to pull the two of them apart again.

" All right, stop it, stop it—stop it, that's enough!" He broke them up and turned to his father. "That means you, too." Sam got back in the car and John walked over to his truck and got in.

They went over to the vampires nest just as one had pulled up. They hid in the bushes until he was inside.

"Son of a bitch. So, they're really not afraid of the sun?" Trish said

"No, direct sunlight hurts like a nasty sunburn. The only way to kill them is by beheading. And, yeah, they sleep during the day. It doesn't mean they won't wake up." John answered

"So I guess walking right in's not our best option".

"Actually, that's the plan" They walked back to the Truck to get whatever they needed.

"So….you really want to know about this Colt?"

"Yes, sir."

"It's just a story—a legend, really. Well, I thought it was. Never really believed it until I read Daniel's letter. Back in 1835, when Halley's Comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo, they say Samuel Colt made a gun, a special gun. He made it for a hunter, a man like us, only on horseback. The story goes he made thirteen bullets. This hunter used the gun a half dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. Somehow, Daniel got his hands on it. They say this gun can kill anything."

"Kill anything, like, supernatural anything?"

"Like the demon."

"Yeah, the demon. Ever since I picked up its trail, I've been looking for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun….we may have it so let get going, Trish you stay here."

"What why?

"Because I said so that's why" Trish walked back to the car and was cussing under her breath "I heard that young lady and you need to watch your mouth." He said and Sam smiled at her. _"Whose side you on now"_

"Shut up Sam"

* * *

John and the boys went over to the Vampire's Nest. Dean and Sam snuck in through a window. They looked around and saw all the vampires sleeping. In another area of the nest, John was also looking around. Sam and Dean continued searching. John went into another room and saw the leader Luter and his partner Kate asleep in their bed together. In a leather case next to the bed is the Colt revolver. He cautiously started down the steps leading into the bedroom. Luther and Kate rolled over but didn't wake up.

Dean and Sam heard a noise and found a woman the Vampires had captured and Sam went to untie her.

"Hey, hey, shh, I'm here to help you." The woman screamed and woke the vampires. In the bedroom, Luther also wakes up. He saw John and threw him into the wall. John picked up an empty liquor bottle and hurled it at the bedroom window.

"Boys, run!" Sam and Dean ran out of the nest, closely followed by the vampires. They ran into the woods, but the vampires didnt follow them there. They looked around for John but didn't see him. Seconds later, John came running to meet them.

"They won't follow. They'll wait 'til tonight. Once a vampire gets your scent, it's for life."

"What the hell do we do now?"

"You got to find the nearest funeral home, that's what." Dean and Sam exchanged a confused look.

When they got back to the Truck they didn't see Trish.

"Where'd she go." John looked around his truck and didn't see her. Dean was about to panic when he heard Sam.

"Guys found her" John and Dean ran over to see Trish curled under a blanket in Deans car.

"You know she cuter when she's asleep" Dean said and John smiled at him.

"Ok you and sleeping beauty go find a funeral home, You know what to do?"

"Yes sir"

Dean took Trish and Sam went with John back to the Motel.

* * *

"It shouldn't be taking this long. I should go help."

"Dean and Trish got it, their fine." John paused for a minute.I don't think I ever told you this, but….the day you were born, you know what I did?"

"No."

"I put a hundred bucks into a savings account for you. I did the same thing for your brother. It was a college fund. And every month, I'd put in another hundred dollars, until……. Anyway, my point is, Sam, that….this is never the life that I wanted for you."

"Then why'd you get so mad when I left?"

"You got to understand something. After your mother passed, all I saw was evil, everywhere. And all I cared about was keeping you boys alive. I wanted you prepared. So, somewhere along the line, I, uh….I stopped being your father. And I became your drill sergeant.

"We're not different. Not anymore. With what happened to Mom and Jess….we probably have a lot more in common than just about anyone."

"I guess you're right, son and I pray everyday that Dean never has to go through that, Trish is like a daughter to me and the fact that she's……different scares me"

"Dean would never let anything happen to her, you know that and neither would I"

"I know and It wouldn't surprise me if he married her" Sam started to laugh

"Yeah hard to believe huh?" just then Trish and Dean came into the room

"Whew! Man, there's some heavy security to protect a bunch of dead guys."

"Yeah I got 3 dates lined up for this weekend, I'm good" Sam and John laughed and Dean looked a little annoyed.

"Did you get it?" Dean pulled a paper bag out of his pocket. He opens the bag and takes out a jar of blood. He handed it to a smiling John "You know what to do."

* * *

That night Dean parked his car and opened the hood of his car and looked inside. He hears Kate's voice and turned around.

"Car trouble? Let me give you a lift. I'll take you back to my place"

"Nah, I'll pass. I usually draw the line at necrophilia."

"Ooh." She punched him and he fell to the ground. Kate reached down and picked him up.

"Well, I don't normally get this friendly 'til the second date, but…."

"You know, we could have some fun. I always like to make new friends." She lowered him down and kissed him. After a few seconds they broke apart.

"Sorry. I never really stay with a chick that long—definitely not eternity." Suddenly, Kate and another vampire she was with are shot through the chest with arrows and Kate let go of Dean.

"Barely even stings."

"Give it time, sweetheart. That arrow's soaked in dead man's blood. It's like poison to you, isn't it?" She passed out and Dean caught her.

"Load her up. I'll take care of this one." John raised his knife and cute the vampires head off. The Tied Kate to the Tree and started a fire and John handed Dean something.

"Toss this on the fire, its Saffron, skunks, cabbage, and trillium—it'll block our scent and hers until we're ready."

"That Stuff stinks." Trish said and backed away

"Well, that's the idea. Dust your clothes with the ashes, and you'll stand a chance of not being detected."

"Great now we can all stink"

"You sure they'll come after her?" Sam asked

"Yeah. Vampires mate for life. She means more to the leader than the gun. But the blood sickness is gonna wear off soon. So you don't have a lot of time."

"Half-hour ought to do it."

"And then I want you out of the area as fast as you can."

"Dad, you can't take care of them all yourself." Dean said and He and Trish walked over to Sam and John.

"I'll have her and the Colt."

"But after—we're gonna meet up, right? Use the gun _together_, right? You're leaving again, aren't you? You still want to go after the demon alone? You know, I don't get you. You can't treat us like this."

"Like what?"

"Like children".

"You _are_ my children. I'm trying to keep you safe."

"Dad, all due respect, but that's a bunch of crap."

"Dean…….." Trish started

"Excuse me?"

"You know what Sammy me and Trish have been hunting. Hell, you sent us on a few hunting trips yourself. You can't be that worried about keeping us safe."

"It's not the same thing, Dean."

"Then what is it? Why do you want us out of the big fight?"

"This demon? It's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive."

"You mean you can't be as reckless".

"Look….I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your mother's death—it almost killed me. I can't watch my children, you Sam and Trish die, too. I won't.

"What happens if you die? Dad, what happens if you die and we could have done something about it? You know, I've been thinking, I think maybe Sammy's right about this one. I think we should do this together. We're stronger as a family, Dad. We just are. You know it."

"We're running out of time. You do your job, and you get out of the area. That's an order." John took Kate and put her in the car and headed down the road.

Trish walked over and picked up aa arrow and soaked in blood.

"Trish what are you doing" Dean asked

"Where going after him, he's gonna need us, so who's in"

"That's why I love you" Dean said and started loading up the arrows.

* * *

In the passenger seat of Johns truck, Kate began to wake up. John looked in his rearview mirror and sees two cars following him. When he turned around the corner he saw luther in the middle of the with 3 other vampires. John stopped the truck and got out.

"Where's Kate?"

"Come here, sweetheart." He pulled a rope and draged Kate out of the truck. Her hands are bound together. John helds a knife in his hand as he brings her closer to Luther.

"Kate, you all right?"

"Dead man's blood."

"You son of a bitch".

"We want the Colt—Elkins' gun. Trade."

"Is that what this is all about? I mean, you can't shoot us all, right? We'll kill you."

"Oh, I don't need it for you. I'm saving it for something else. Put the Colt down, or she goes first."

"All right. Just don't hurt her." Luther took the Colt out of his pocket and sat it down on the ground and backed away. John reached for the gun but Kate grabbed it first and hit John. Luther walked over him and threw him in to the Truck. Suddenly, one of the vampires are shot in the chest with an arrow. The others turn to see Dean and Trish running towards them. Another vampire gets shot with an arrow. Luther grabbed Trish and started chocking her. Dean grabbed his knife.

"Don't! I'll break his neck. Put the blade down." Dean wascompletely still, holding the knife in midair. Trish is desperately gasping for breath. Dean gave in and puts the weapon on the ground.

" You people—why can't you just leave us alone? We have as much right to live as you do."

"I don't think so." John said and shot Luther with the colt. Kated started to scream but the remaining vampires pulled her to the car. John looked over at the three and smile

* * *

Trish Dean and Sam went to the room and started packing.

"You think he's mad" Trish asked

"Well if he is im totally saying it was your fault" Dean said and tried to kiss her.

"Wow………..you can't say your gonna through someone to the wolves and expect a kiss" she said and Dean grabbed her again and kissed and this time she let him and Sam just rolled his eye. They heard someone clear their throat so they broke apart.

"So, three… ..You ignored a direct order back there".

"Yes, sir".

"But we saved your ass." Dean said and Trish and Sam were surprised.

"You're right."

"I am?"

"It scares the hell out of me. You three are all I've got. But I guess we _are_ stronger as a family. So….we go after this damn thing together."

"Yes, sir." They all said and shared a look.

"Alright Let me show you what I got" John went to his truck to get all the information he had on the demon.

**A/N Ok so only 2 or 3 more chapters then this part of the story will be done. Let me know if I should keep going after this also any input on the next story. Tell me what you would like to happen or if it should just stay the same. Please Review……..there addictive : ) **


	24. Chapter 24 Salvation

**Chapter 24**

They were sitting in the Motel Room and John had pulled out maps, newspaper articles, books, and photographs.

"So, this is it. This is everything I know. Look, our whole lives we've been searching for this demon, right? And not a trace, just nothing….until about a year ago. For the first time, I picked up a trail." John said

"That's when you took off"

"Yeah, that's right. The demon must have come out of hiding or hibernation."

"All right, so, what's this trail you found?"

"It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California—houses are burning down to the ground. It's going after families….just like it went after us."

"Families with infants?" Trish asked

"Yeah—the night of the kid's six-month birthday."

"We both were six months old when our moms died" Sam asked and looked at Trish

"Exactly six months."

"So, basically, this demon is going after these kids for some reason...........the same way it came for us, So, why is it doing it? What does it want?"

"Look, I wish I had more answers. I do. I've always been one step behind it. Look, I've never gotten there in time to save…." John trailed off

"All right, so, how do we find it before it hits again?" Dean said and looked at Trish

"There are signs. Look, it took me a while to see the pattern, but in the days before these fires, signs crop up in an area..........cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked, and…."

"These things happened in Kansas and South Dakota didn't they?" John nodded

"Where are they starting now?" Sam asked

"Salvation, Iowa."

"Well……I guess its now or never right" Trish asked and John got up and walked over to her.

"Are you sure you wan to do this, it could get ugly and you're…….."

"What John an easy target……….well then that should make it easier to find right"

"No Trish you're not going to be bait" Dean snapped

" We have the colt………….lets just go ok we can go over details later" Trish grabbed her bag and walked out the door and the guys just looked at each other. They packed up and met Trish outside.

"Trish why don't you ride with me, we need to talk" John said and Trish knew what he meant so she walked over and got in the truck.

* * *

Trish was riding with John and Sam and Dean followed. Trish knew something was on his mind but before she could do anything he spoke up.

"Well I guess I better get to the point before you get it out of me huh?"

"Sorry, just wondering what's really going on?"

"I didn't want you kids involved in this but you all have just as much right as me"

"We're not kids anymore John and we do have a right"

"Did you tell Sam anything?'

"No, but you told him everything you told me?"

"Trish listen you're not going to be bait, we go in and find this thing together, understand"

"Yes sir" Trish said and Johns phone rang and it was his friend caleb telling him that Jim Murphy had died. He pulled over and got out of the truck.

"Damn it".

"What is it?" Dean asked

"I just got a call from Caleb, Jim Murphy is dead, Throat was slashed—he bled out, Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place."

"What do you want to do?"

"Now we act like every second counts. There are two hospitals and a health center in this county. We split up, we cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of every infant that's gonna be six months old in the next week."

* * *

John and Trish took one hospital and the guys took the other and copied every name and address down they found. Trish was in the middle of writing names when a flash went though her head.

"Trish whets wrong" John asked

"I don't know it……" she trailed off as another vision came in her head of a mother putting her baby in a crid.

"Trish look at me…………what is it?"

"I need to find Sam" she got up and ran out and John followed. She had tried to call him but didn't get an answer so she left a message telling Sam to meat her back at the motel when John caught up with her.

"Damn it Trish talk to me"

"I can't explain we need to get back to the room"

* * *

Back at the Motel Room Sam was sitting the table next to Trish and john and Dean watched them.

" So your telling me you to had a vision?"

"Yes. I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling." Sam said and was rubbing his head

"And Trish you saw this to?"

"Not really I saw Sam and then I just saw the woman"

"It started out as nightmares, and then they started having them when they was awake, but Trish only has them sometimes."

"All right, when were you gonna tell me about this?" John asked Dean

"We didn't know what it meant".

"All right, something like this starts happening to your brother and Trish, you pick up the phone, and you call me".

"Call you? Are you kidding me? Dad, I called you from Lawrence, all right? Sam called you when I was dying. Getting you on the phone—I've got a better chance of winning the lottery."

"You're right. Although I'm not real crazy about this new tone of yours, you're right. I'm sorry."

"Look, guys, visions or no visions, the fact is, we know the demon is coming tonight. And this family's gonna go through the same hell that we went through." Trish said and got up

"No, they're not. No one is, ever again." He said and Sam's cell phone rang and it was Meg wanting to talk to John. She told him he had to bring him the colt and Trish by midnight or else. While he was on the phone with her, she killed Caleb to get the point across to him. John hung up the phone and looked over at Trish

"Dad what did she say" Dean asked

"She wants the gun………….and Trish by midnight"

"Excuse me,,,,,,,she wants me"

"Yeah but your not going"

"John I have to, if you go and show up alone……"

"Dads right there no way your going"

"Look we don't have time for this Im going and that's that, your more than welcome to try and stop me Dean"

"Fine I will"

"Dean no………..she's right, It doesn't seem like I have a choice. If we don't go, a lot of people die. Our friends die."

"Dad, the demon is coming tonight for Monica and her family. That gun is all we've got. You can't just hand it over and Trish"

"Who said anything about handing either over? Look, besides us and a couple vampires, no one's really seen the gun. No one knows what it looks like."

"So, what, you're just gonna pick up a ringer at a pawn shop,You're gonna hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice, you want me to get another Trish while Im there to?"

"Look, as long as it's close, she shouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"Wait are we talking about the gun or me" Trish said and they all looked over at her "Sorry wrong time?" she said and Dean continued

"What happens when she figures it out?"

"I just...........I just need to buy us a few hours, that's all."

"You mean for Dean and me, you want us to stay here….and kill this demon by ourselves?"

"No, Sam. I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to go to school. I want Dean and Trish to have a home together……….. I want Mary alive………I just….I just want this to be over."

"ok so Dean you need to go get a gun and well meet back up later" Trish said and wiped a tear from her eye.

"You heard her…..get goin" John said and they packed up.

An hour later they met Dean on the side of the road to trade guns. Trish was scared but wasn't about to let them know.

"Did you get it?" Dean pulled out a old gun and gave it to John

"You know this is a trap, don't you?"

"I can handle Meg, I got a whole arsenal loaded, holy water, Mandaic amulets……."

"Dad…. Promise me something."

"What's that?"

"This thing goes south, just get the hell out. Don't get yourself killed or Trish, all right"

"Same goes for you. All right, listen to me; they made the bullets special for this Colt. There are only four of them left. Without them, this gun is useless. You make every shot count, I've been waiting a long time for this fight. Now it's here, and I'm not gonna be in it. It's up to you boys now. It's your fight. You finish this. You finish what I started. You understand?

"We'll see you soon, Dad." Sam said and John got in his truck and Sam walked over to Trish.

"Listen to me ok, I know its hard but you need to keep your eyes open ok, listen to everything and if things get bad you run ok" Sam said and was tearing up.

"promise" she gave him a hug and he got in the car and she walked over to Dean.

"Dean be careful ok…….." Dean leaned in and kissed her.

"You to, don't do anything stupid ok, you come back to me in one piece"

"I will, its going to be ok you that" she kissed him one more time and got in the truck.

* * *

Dean and Sam parked across the street, watching the house from inside the car.

"Maybe we can tell them there's a gas leak. Might get 'em out of the house for a few hours."

"Yeah, and how many times has that actually worked for us?"

"Could always tell 'em the truth."

"Sam, we've only got one move, and you know it, all right? We've got to wait for that demon to show itself, and then we get it before it gets them."

"I wonder how Dad and Trish doing."

"I'd feel a lot better if we were there backing them up."

"I'd feel a lot better if they were here backing _us_ up."

* * *

At the Warehouse, John and Trish went to the of the building Trish pulled out some rosary beads and says a prayer in Latin and throws the blessed beads into the water. She went over to John and they climbed down.

"Trish listen to me, if this thing goes bad, you go home, don't go back to Sam and Dean"

"Why not"

"Your dad will know what to do, Sam and Dean will find you there ok" He kissed her head and they walked through the warehouse.

"John and Trish, you made it. Too bad, really. I was hoping to kill more of your friends." Meg said they turned around

"Sorry to disappoint you"

"I can see where your boys get their good looks. But I must admit, considering what they say about you, I thought you'd be….taller. Well, aren't you the chatty one? You wanna get to business? don't you hand over the gun?" she moved closer to them and John pulled Trish behind him

"If I give you the gun, how do we get out of here?"

"Well, if you're as good as they say you are, I'm sure you'll figure something out, but shes not leaveing"

"Maybe I'll just shoot you."

"You wanna shoot me, baby? Go ahead. It won't end anything. There's more where I came from." Meg said and Trish could tell someone else was there but when she turned around she was grabbed none other than Brian.

"Its so good to see you again Trish, I've missed you"

"Sorry I cant say the same to you"

"Who the hell are you?" John asked

"Oh just an old friend of Trish's, we used to have a lot of fun together didn't we"

"Why are you doing this Brian"she said has he gripped her tight

"you a smart girl, you should know, I'm one of them"

"He's not nearly as much fun as I am, I can tell you that. So, I suggest you give us the gun."

"Fine, first let her go"

"No……..give me the gun or she dies now, you pick?" Brian said and Trish gasped. John pulled the fake gun out and handed it to her.

"This is the Colt?" she looked over at Brian and he let go of Trish with one hand and got the gun. He cocked the gun and shot Meg and John and Trish new this was bad

" You shot me! I can't believe you just shot me!"

"It's a fake." Brian said and John looked over and Trish and she knew what to do. He hit Brian in the gun and he let go and she ran out of the warehouse.

"You're dead, John. Your boys are dead."

"I never used the gun. How could I know it wouldn't work?"

"I'm so not in the mood for this. I've just been shot!"

"Well, then, I guess you're lucky the gun wasn't real."

"That's funny, John. We're gonna strip the skin from your bones, but that was funny." For a moment, Meg looked at Brian and While she is looking away, John was able to run into another room. He locks the door behind himself and opens a trapdoor leading into the boiler room. The two demons followed him. John turned on the faucet, and water came spraying out at Meg and Brian. They kept walking, thinking they will be unharmed. However, when Brian stepped in the water, his shoes begin to sizzle and burn. He jumped back in pain.

" Holy water, John. Real cute." John smiled and left the warehouse, he went out to the truck but they caught him and Trish was hiding behind a dump and saw the whole thing. She knew she had to get home fast.

* * *

Dean had been trying to call his dad and Trish but neither were answering.

"Maybe Meg was late. Maybe cell reception's bad." Sam said trying to ease his brothers mind and his own.

'Yeah, well…." Dean went silent and Suddenly, the car radio turned to static.

"Dean, wait. Listen……………….It's coming." They got out of the car. Dean picked the lock, and he and Sam entered the house. After a moment, Monica's husband entered with a baseball bat. He swung at Dean but Dean pinned him against the wall.

"Be quiet and listen to me. We're trying to help you, okay?"

"Charlie, is everything okay down there?" Monica said and entered the room

"Monica, get the baby!"

"No, don't go in the nursery!"

"You stay away from her!" Monica entered the nursery and the demon is standing over he baby.

"What are you….?" When the demon looked at her and pinned her to the wall. Just as she is began to raise to the ceiling, Sam entered the room and The demon turns to look at him. Its eyes are a fiery yellow. He raised the gun and shot the demon, but it dissolved into a cloud of black smoke and Monica fell to the ground

"Where the hell did it go? " He helped her to her feet and started to take her out of the room when Dean ran into the nursery.

"My baby!"

"Dean's got her." Dean picked up the baby and took her out of the crib just as it goes up in flames. The ran out of the house and gave the baby to her mother. Sam looked up and saw the demon and tried to run back in but Dean wouldn't let him. They watched the house burn.

They went back to the motel and tried to comtinue to call John and Trish.

"Something's wrong,You hear me? Something's happened."

"If you had just let me go in there, I could have ended all this."

"Sam, the only thing you would have ended was your life."

"You don't know that."

"So, what, you're just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you're damn right I am."

"Yeah, well, that's not gonna happen—not as long as I'm around."

"What the hell are you talking about, Dean? We've been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever cared about."

"Sam, I wanna waste it. I do, okay? But it's not worth dyin' over. If hunting this demon means you or Trish getting killed, then I hope we never find the damn thing."

"That thing killed Jess. That thing killed Mom."

"You said yourself once….that no matter what we do, they're gone. And they're never coming back." Suddenly, Sam grabbed Dean by his shirt and pinned him up against the wall.

"Don't you say that! Don't you………not after all this, don't you say that!"

"Sammy, look….the four of us…….that's all we have. And that's all I have. Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together, man. Without you and Dad…..and Trish." Sam turned away from Dean.

"Dad, Trish…….. They should have called by now. Try one of them again." Dean picked up his cell phone and dialed John's number.

"You boys really screwed up this time." Meg said on the other line

"Where are they?"

"You're never gonna see your father again, and you tell Trish…that is if you see her…………she's next and I will find her" she hung up and Dean looked at Sam and they shared a look of concern.

"Meg has Dad………but she said she was gonna find Trish so that means she wasn't with Dad"

"Where is she then"

* * *

Bobby was getting out some old exorcism book when his door burst open and her saw his daughter and she looke like she had been through hell. He ran over to her and grabbed her.

"Good god Trish what the hell happened to you"

"No time to explain, something coming………….here, John told me to come back" Bobby nodded and he knew what to get ready for and got to work.

**Let me know what you think; Only one chapter left of this story and I would love for you to tell me if I should do season 2 or not. Please R&R I haven't got one in awhile………it's a little sad : ( But anyway still glad you are reading it and that's great. Thank you and the last chapter should be up soon.**


	25. Chapter 25 Devils Trap

**A/N Thank all you guys for your review, I was so excited I had to get this chapter up and start and season 2 so it should be up sometime this week. I hope you like the last chapter of this one and Thanks to everyone who read and review on this story. You guys are great.**

**Chapter 25**

Dean tried to calm down after the phone call from Meg. He grabbed the Colt from where it is sitting on an end table and put it in his back pocket and grabbed his duffel bag.

"What are you doing, Dean?"

"We gotta go."

"Why?"

"Because the demon knows we're in Salvation, all right? It knows we've got the Colt, it's got Dad and we dotn have a clue where Trish could be and it's probably coming for us next."

"Good. We've still got three bullets left. Let it come."

"Listen, tough guy, we're not ready! We don't know how many of them are out there. Now, we're no good to anybody dead. We're leaving. Now."

Trish was siting at the table not saying a word. She felt bad for leaving John and god only know what they did to him. Bobby knew his daughter all to well and knew she was beeting herself up over this.

"Trish don't blame yourself, there nothing you could have done"

"Yes I could dad, I should have gone back, I shouldn't know it was a trap" she was getting more upset by the second and Bobby looked up and the light above the table started to shake.

"You need to calm down"

"NO!!! Don't tell me to calm down, if John dies its my fault." She was crying and the light began to shake harder and Bobby knew it wasn't going to hold up. He grabbed his daughter right before it cam crassing to the table where she was sitting. She looked confused.

"What the hell is happening to me?"

"You just need to stay calm ok , it looks like you getting stronger"

"What……first I can heard peoples thought and now I can make shit move"

"Look we will figure this all out but right now I need your help, something's coming and we don't have a lot of time, so can you pull yourself together" she nodded and got up. What was Dean gonna think about her now.

* * *

"I'm tellin' you, Dean, we could've taken him."

"What we need is a plan. Now, they're probably keeping Dad alive, we've just got to figure out where. They'll want to trade him for the gun."

"Dean, if that were true, why didn't Meg mention a trade? Dad and Trish….they might be……."

"Don't!"

"Look, I don't want to believe it any more than you. But if they are, all the more reason to kill this damn thing. We still have the Colt."

"Screw the job, Sam!"

"Dean, I'm just trying to do what they would want. Dad would want us to keep going."

"Would you quit talking about them like their dead already? Listen to me! Everything stops until we find them, you understand me?" Everything!

"So, how do we find them?"

"Maybe we go to Lincoln. Start at the warehouse where dad was taken and the last place Trish was."

"Come on, Dean, you really think these demons are gonna leave a trail?"

"You're right. We need help. Lets go to Bobby and pray he doesn't kill us for losing his daughter."

* * *

Bobby was finishing up some minor details on in the house and he heard someone at the door.

"Trish go up stair and don't come down until I say " trish went up stairs and Bobby answered the Door

"Hey Bobby, look I don't know how to say this but…………..Dads missing and…….so is Tish" Dean said and backed up

"I see…….well don't just stand out there come in" they walked in and stood in the door way. "Here ya go."

"What is this? Holy water?"

"That one is. This is whiskey." He takes a swig and handed the bottle to Dean, who also drinks from it. Sam sat down at a desk, looking through a large book.

"Bobby your daughter is missing we don't have time for this"

"She's fine Dean……….Trish come here please" Trish ran down stairs and ran into Deans arms and Sam jumped up.

"Oh god its good to see you baby"

"Dean Im sorry"

"What happened"

"Meg didn't come alone……..Brian was there"

"You mean……….you ex Brian" Dean was furious "I new there was something off about that guy, wheres dad"

"I don't know they took him" Dean hugged her tight and was just glad she was ok.

"Bobby, this book—I've never seen anything like it." Sam said and they walked over to the desk

"The Key of Solomon? It's the real deal, all right."

"And these protective circles……….they really work?"

"Hell, yeah. You get a demon in one, they're trapped, powerless. It's like a satanic roach motel." Trish said

"I'll tell you something else too………..this is some serious crap you kids stepped in."

"Yeah? How's that?" Sam asked

"Normal year, I hear, say, three demonic possessions, maybe four, This year, I've heard of twenty-seven so far. You get what I'm sayin'? More and more demons are walkin' among us……a lot more."

"Do you know why?"

"No, but I know it's something big. A storm's coming. And you three, John…….you are smack in the middle of it" they heard the dos start backing outside.

"Rumsfeld. What is it?" Trish asked and moved to the window and the dog was gone. Trish got a feeling and turned around "Something's wrong." Suddenly, Meg kicked down the door of the house and walked in."

"No more crap, okay?" Dean began walking towards her. She hits him and he is flung against the wall and collapsed to the ground. As Meg walked towards Sam Bobby and Trish, they began backing away.

"I want the Colt, Sam…….the real Colt. Right now………and look who made it out alive, Hi Trish"

"We don't have it on us. We buried it." She said

"Didn't I say, "No more crap"? I swear, after everything I heard about you and the Winchesters, I've got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed. First, Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads. Lackluster, men. I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?" Dean got up and come behind her

"Actually, we were counting on it." Meg turned around to face him. He looked up at the ceiling. She looked up also and saw one of the protective circles from the book and looked over at Trish

"Gotcha." Trish said and went into the circle and along with Dean and they tied meg to a chair.

"Where's our father, Meg?"

"You didn't ask very nice."

"Where's our father, bitch?"

"Jeez, you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh, I forgot. You don't."

"Hey, you think this is a friggin' game?! Where is he?! What did you do to him?"

"He died screaming. I killed him myself, just like Im going to do to her." She gave him a wicked smile and Dean was seething with anger and he backhands her.

"That's kind of a turn on……….you hitting a girl, I see why she keeps you around"

"You're no girl."

Bobby grabbed Dean and pulled him aside.

"Dean, you've got to be careful with her. Don't hurt her she really is a girl"

"What are you talking about?"

"She's possessed. That's a human possessed by a demon, can't you tell?"

"You're trying to tell me there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there? That's actually good news."

"Trish walked in and Handed Sam a book of exorsisoms and they walked back in to meg.

"Are you gonna read me a story?"

"Something like that. Hit it, Sam." Sam began speaking in Latin.

"An exorcism? Are you serious?"

"Oh, we're going for it, baby………head-spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards."

"I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna rip the bones from your body."

"No, you're gonna burn in hell………unless you tell us where our dad is. Well, at least you'll get a nice tan."

Sam continued to read and Meg was clenching her teeth in pain

"He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his sons one last time. That's when I slit his throat."

"For your sake, I hope you're lying. 'Cause if it's true, I swear to God, I will march into hell myself, and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God."

"You just won't take "dead" for an answer, will you?"

"No, he's not! He's not dead, he can't be!" Sam looked at Dean confused.

"What are you looking at? Keep reading." Sam continued until a cloud of black smoke can out of Megs mouth. Trish ran over to her and check for a pulse.

"She's still alive,Call 911. Get some water and blankets." She said and Dean helped her untie Meg and lay her down

"Thank you." She said

"Shh, shh....just take it easy, all right?" Trish said and propped her head up .

"Do you know where our dad is?"

"Dean."

"We need to know."

"Yes. But it wants you to know….that they want you to come for him."

"If Dad's still alive, none of that matters."

"Where are they keeping our dad?" Dean asked her

"By the r-river…… Sunrise." Before Dean could get anything else out of her she died.

"So what do we do now" Trish asked

"Thanks dad"

"Thanks….for everything. Be careful, all right?" Dean said

"You just go find your dad and try to keep up with my daughter this time. And when you do find your dad, bring him around, would ya? I won't even try to shoot him this time." They laugh and left the house.

* * *

"He's gonna be fine, Dean." Trish said but Dean didn't reply. Sam noticed a special diagram in the book. He wiped away some dust on the trunk of the car and began drawing the picture.

"Dude, what are you drawing on my car?"

"It's called a devil's trap. Demons can't get through it or inside it."

"So?"

"It basically turns the trunk into a lockbox."

"So?"

"So, we have a place to hide the Colt while we go get Dad."

"What are you talking about? We're bringing the Colt with us"

"We can't, Dean. We've only got three bullets left. We can't just use them on any demon. We've got to use them on _the_ demon".

"No, we have to save Dad, Sam, okay? We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Dean, you know how pissed Dad would be if we used all the bullets? Dean, he wouldn't want us to bring the gun."

"I don't care, Sam! I don't care what Dad wants, okay? And since when do _you_ care what Dad wants?"

"Guys please" Trish said but they didn't listen

"_We_ want to kill this demon. You used to want that, too! Hell, you're the one who came and got me at school! You're the one who dragged me back into this, Dean! I'm just trying to finish it!"

"GUYS STOP" Trish said and the book flew out of Sams hands and they looked at her and she didn't know what to say.

"Trish what the hell way that?"

"The wind is really blowing today" she said and started to walk off but Dean grabbed her

"No………we are not doing this again ok, talk to me'

"Ok I don't know what going on its just when I get up set or hear other people getting upset, I don't know things move"

"How long has this been going on"

"not long, it used to when I was little but then it stopped and it happened yesterday………….im sorry" Dean hugged her

"Its going to be ok Trish, just calm down, we'll figure it out" they loaded back up and headed to find John.

* * *

"Hey, hey. I think I know what Meg meant by "Sunrise". Across the street, there was an apartment complex called Sunrise Apartments. "Son of a bitch. That's pretty smart. I mean, if these demons can possess people, they can possess almost anybody inside."

"Yeah. And make anybody attack us."

"And so we can't kill them……….a building full of human shields." Trish said

"They probably know exactly what we look like, too. And they can look like anybody."

"This sucks out loud."

"Yeah, tell me about it. All right, so, how the hell are we gonna get in?" [They think for a minute.]

"Trish Pull the fire alarm. Get out all the civilians."

"Okay. But then the city responds in, what, seven minutes?"

"Seven minutes, exactly."

Trish and Sam entered the building and looked around. Once they made sure no one is there, Trish pulled the fire alarm. It wasn't long before the firemen show up out side and Dean walked up to one.

"Hey, what's happening? Is there a fire?"

"We're figuring that out right now, sir. Just stay back."

"Well, I got a Yorkie upstairs, and he pees when he's nervous." While Dean is talking to the fireman, Sam and Trish are able to sneak around to one of the fire trucks. They began picking the lock on the door of the truck. They met up with Dean and they got Dresses.

* * *

"I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up." Dean said

"You never told me that." Trish said

"You look kinda hot there Trish"

"Maybe later Dean, wrong time" she said and they walked up to a door and the EMF detector started beeping. They exchanged a look.

"This is the fire department, we need you to evacuate!" They burst into the apartment and spray the couple inside with fire extinguishers to distract them. Then, they shoved the man and woman into a closet. Dean and Sam held themselves against the door while Trish poured a ring of salt on the floor, around the door. Once they have locked the demons inside, they took off their uniforms and head into the bedroom.

"Dad?.........He's still breathing." Dean shook him "Dad, wake up. Dad!"

"Wait, wait." Sam said

"What?"

"He could be possessed for all we know."

"What are you, nuts?"

"Dean, we've got to be sure." He took out the bottle of holy water and poured some of it on John and he woke up.

"Sam? Why are you splashing water on me?" Sam smiled and is relieved.

"Dad, you okay?"

"They've been drugging me, Where's the Colt and Trish"

"I'm right here and Don't worry the guns safe."

"Good girl"

Dean and Sam helped John up and they started to the door when two possessed men come bursting through the door.

"Go! Go!" Sam said and they went back into the bed room.

The possessed men started chopping through the door. While Sam puts salt by the door, Dean John and Trish are leaving through the window.

"Sam! Let's go!"

He followed them and covered the windowsill in salt before he climbed down the fire escape. When all they all got down to the sidewalk, they began walking to the car. Suddenly, Brian comes and knocks Trish down to the ground.

"You didn't think you could get away that easily did you baby" He got on top of her and started punching her. Sam rushed over to them and kicked Brian, but it doesn't stop him. Brian sends him sailing into the windshield of a nearby parked car. He resumed punching her again and again. A moment later, Brian was shot in the head and he fell to the ground. Trish looked up and saw Dean was holding the Colt in his hand. He runs over to her and helps her to her feet.

"Trish are you ok"

"I'm fine lets get out of here"

They drove to an old rundown building and salted al the doors and windows Dean sat down and Trish walked over to him.

"How is he?"

"He just needed a little rest, that's all. How are you?

"I'll survive. Hey, you don't think we were followed here, do you?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. We couldn't have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up."

"Yeah. Hey, uh….Dean, you, um….you saved my life back there."

"So, I guess you're glad I brought the gun, huh and beside, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you"

"Just thank you ok"

"You're welcome." Dean said and kissed her " You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there."

"You didn't have a choice, Dean."

"Yeah, I know. That's not what bothers me."

"Then what does?"

"Killing that guy, killing Meg………I didn't hesitate. I didn't even flinch. For you Sam or Dad, the things I'm willing to do or kill, it just….it scares me sometimes."

"It shouldn't. You did good" John said and entered the room

"You're not mad?"

"For what?"

"Using a bullet."

"Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you……….you watch out for this family. You always have."

Suddenly, the lights in the room began to flicker. A strong wind was blowing outside. They all move to the window.

"It found us. It's here."

"The demon?"

"Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door."

"Already did it."

"Well, check it, Dean, you got the gun?"

"Yeah."

"Give it to me."

"Dad, Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation. It vanished."

"This is me. I won't miss. Now, the gun. Hurry." Dean held the gun but doesn't give it to his father he looked over at Trish hoping she would say something to him. She shook her head slowly so john wouldn't see.

" Son, please." Dean grabbed Trish and took a few steps back from John.

"Give me the gun. What are you doing, Dean?"

"You'd be furious."

"What?"

"That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me. He'd tear me a new one." He raised the gun and cocked it. "You're not my dad."

"Dean, it's me."

"I know my dad better than anyone. And you ain't him."

"What the hell has gotten into you? Trish tell him it's me"

"I can't do that……..I don't know"

"Dean? What the hell is going on?" Sam asked and entered the room

"Your brother's lost his mind."

"He's not Dad."

"What?"

"I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him."

"Don't listen to him, Sammy."

"Dean, how do you know?"

"He's different and for some reason Trish can't see inside his head"

"You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, you want to kill this demon, you've got to trust me." Sam looked back and forth at John and Dean and then Trish. He walked over to Dean.

"Fine. You're both so sure? Go ahead. Kill me." He hung his head and Dean near tears, lowered the gun.

"I thought so." He looked up and his eyes were yellow. Suddenly, All three were pinned against the walls of the room by an invisible force. They can barely move. John walked over to the Colt and picked it up off the floor. "What a pain in the ass this thing's been."

"It's you, isn't it? We've been looking for you for a long time." Sam said

"You found me."

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact, here, Make the gun float to ya there, psychic boy, well, this is fun. I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this… this is worth the wait………Your dad? He's in here with me, trapped inside his own meat suit. He says "hi", by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood."

"Let him go. Or I swear to God…"

"What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice, You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter, The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What? You're the only one who can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed _your _family? Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch."

"I wanna know why. Why'd you do it?" Sam asked

"You mean, why'd I kill Mommy and pretty little Jess?"

"Yeah."

"You know, I never told you this, but Sam was gonna ask her to marry him. Been shoppin' for rings and everything, You wanna know why? Because they got in the way………..just like someone else I know" He walked over to Trish "Don't think I forget about you after all you were almost part of the family"

"What the hell do you want from me"

"I want you Dead, you see you can mess things up really badly for me and I cant have that…………you were supposed to die a long time ago but its hard to find good employees theses days, but first I own my son a little justice so I'll get back to you, don't move" he smiled and walked over to Dean

"You know Dean, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is….they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam—he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight. It's more concern than he's ever shown you and Trish it didn't take her long to find someone else when you left, he said a few nice words and she came running."

"I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh, wait, I forgot. I wasted them." John said nothing and took a step back, and lowered his head. A moment later, he raises his eyes again. Suddenly, Dean began bleeding heavily from the chest and screamed

"Dean! No!" Trish yelled and Tried to get free and Dean continued to scream as more blood pours out of him.

"Dad! Dad, don't you let it kill me!" The bleeding only gets heavier. "Dad, please." The bleeding stopped, but Dean hangs his head, unconscious. John also lowered his eyes. "No!"

"Stop." He lifted his head. His eyes have returned to normal. "Stop it." The force holding Sam Dean and Trish to the wall is released. Trish rushed to Dean and Sam went for the gun. He pointed it at John, who has once again been taken over by the demon..

"You kill me, you kill Daddy."

"I know." He shoots John in the leg, and he fell to the floor, unconscious and Sam rushed over to Trish and Dean

"Dean? Hey. Oh, God. You lost a lot of blood."

"Sam we have to get him to a hospital" Trish said with tears in her eyes

"Where's Dad?"

"He's right here. He's right here, Dean."

"Go check on him Sam" Dean said and laid his head in Trish's Lap. Sam went over to John and he woke up.

"Sammy! It's still alive. It's inside me. I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!" with tears inhis eyes he raised the gun and cocks it. "Do it, now!"

"Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it" Dean said

"You've got to hurry! I can't hold on to it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me, Son, I'm begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy! You do this! Sammy! Sam…." [Suddenly, John screamed, the demon erupted from his mouth in a cloud of black smoke.

Trish helped to the car and Sam got John. Sam was driving as fast as he could to the hospital. Trish was holding Dean in the back.

"Just hold on, all right? Hospital's only ten minutes away."

"I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye to eye on this, killing this demon comes first. Before me, before everything." [Sam glanced at Dean and Trish in the rearview mirror. " No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we still have the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, all right, I mean, we already found the demon………."

"SAM LOOK OUT" Trish yelled and a 18-wheeler semi slammed into the side of the Impala, sending it careening off the road.

**So there is season 1 with a few twists but on the same line. Thanks again for ready an I will work on Season 2 soon, but please R&R**


	26. AN

So I finally put up the sequel. Its call it's never over and its starts at season 2 thanks again for all the great review for this story. Let me know how you like the new one : )


End file.
